OFF the Fortress (Desconectando el fuerte)
by InuZelda
Summary: Después de revivir un doloroso recuerdo por accidente, Scout comienza a atacar a sus compañeros de equipo, pero ¿está actuando por voluntad propia? Al mismo tiempo, una terrorífica criatura acecha en Pyrolandia. ¿Están ambos eventos relacionados? ¿Y qué son esa extraña serie de sueños que tiene Scout cada noche? Advertencia: futuros capítulos contendrán spoliers y teorías de OFF.
1. Over the rainbow

**Bueno, al final aquel proyecto que comenté en el capítulo 15 de "Convivencia" (de hecho, el comienzo es casi igual) ha dado sus frutos y aquí lo tenéis: el primer capítulo de mi crossover de TF2 y Off (y primer fanfic en español de este último en toda la página), inspirado por los fanarts que circulan por tumbrl y deviantart (especialmente los de Py-bun, cuyo blog y trabajos recomiendo a todo fan de ambos juegos).**

**Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fic me pertenece (sí, el mismo rollo de siempre).**

**PD: Que este escribiendo este fic no significa que vaya a dejar de lado "Convivencia". De vez en cuando, en mi tumbrl pondré como iré avanzando en este y otros de mis fics bajo el tag de "Inu writes fanfiction".**

* * *

_¿Qué es la vida? Un frenesí. _  
_¿Qué es la vida? Una ilusión, _  
_una sombra, una ficción, _  
_y el mayor bien es pequeño; _  
_que toda la vida es sueño, _  
_y los sueños, sueños son_

_- La vida es sueño- Calderón de la Barca_

**Capítulo 0: Over the rainbow**

Nuestra historia comenzaba una tarde tranquila en la base. Bueno, tan tranquila como podía ser una tarde de convivencia entre ocho hombres que no podían tener menos en común y cuyas personalidades chocaban entre si continuamente y un/a psicópata con tendencias pirómanas, cuya mente estaba situada en un mundo lleno de felicidad, animales de peluche, arcoiris y más cosas cursis.

Dicho psicópata estaba jugando con el nuevo zapador de Spy.

-¡Suéltame! - se quejaba Wheatley mientras era zarandeado por Pyro, quién lo consideraba su nuevo mejor amigo, aunque todo el mundo era su mejor amigo en su mente,-¡si tuviera manos te ibas a enterar, monstruo gordo, mudo e insoportable!

La mayor parte del equipo estaba en el salón, cuya decoración se componía por un sofá y dos butacones frente a un televisor, dos estanterías llenas de libros, una mesa redonda con cinco sillas alrededor, una escalera que llevaba al piso superior, donde se encontraban los dormitorios, el cuarto de trabajo y la enfermería, y dos puertas, la primera que llevaba a la cocina-comedor y otra que llevaba al cuarto de baño.

Demoman, Soldier y Heavy jugaban al póquer en la mesa, Scout veía una película de acción tumbado en el sofá y Sniper y Spy leían, el primero una revista de armas y el segundo lo que Scout había comentado en voz que era una novela romántica francesa. Spy nunca llegó a confirmar o desmentir ese hecho. Por su parte, Medic estaba haciendo otro de sus experimentos en la enfermería y Engineer había aprovechado para trabajar en una petición de Spy.

-¿Por qué le has hecho eso a tu zapador?- le preguntó Sniper a su compañero, levantando la mirada de la revista.

-Porque por su culpa no he podido ejercer mi profesión correctamente esta mañana- respondió Spy sin levantar la vista del libro que tenía entre las manos.- No sabe cerrar la boca- añadió, tras oír los gritos de angustia y enfado de Wheatley, rogando por ayuda.- Engi lleva un par de días trabajando en una modificación que le haga insonoro frente a los miembros del otro equipo, pero ha confirmado que no podrá hacerle callar. Aperture Science tiene una habilidad especial para hacer a su tecnología especialmente molesta.

- Pues más vale que vaya cerrando la boca: la película esta en su clímax- oyeron quejarse a Scout.

- ¿Qué clase de clima? ¿Interior o costero?- dijo Wheatley, antes de ser lanzado al aire por Pyro- ¡Que dejes de hacer eso! ¡Me vas a matar!

- Nosotros si que te vamos a matar como hagas otro chiste- murmuró Demoman.

- No era ningún chiste...- replicó el zapador, demostrando así su "gran" inteligencia superior, tras caer en uno de los butacones, Pyro habiéndose cansado de él y marchándose a buscar a Engineer.

-¡JODER!- exclamó Scout.- ¡La película ha terminado y por vuestra culpa no he podido oír el final!- y dicho esto salió enfadado hacia la cocina a pillar algo de picoteo, chocándose con Medic en la puerta.

-Que genio tiene este niño- murmuró el alemán.

-¿Cómo ha ido experimento, doctor?- preguntó Heavy con curiosidad mientras revelaba una escalera de color a sus compañeros, quiénes acababan de perder el juego y lazaron sus cartas hacia atrás entre quejidos.

- Pues mal: me ha reventado en la cara y he tenido que meterme en la ducha, pero ha sido divertido- respondió Medic con una sonrisa de diversión.

-No quiero imaginarme en que ha estado trabajando- murmuró Demoman a Soldier, quien estaba completamente de acuerdo con él.

-Bueno, si no os importa voy a poner la película que he recibido esta mañana- dijo mostrando una copia del "Mago de Oz" de 1939.- ¡No me puedo creer que por fin la tenga! ¡Solo la vi una vez y me encantó!

-Yo soy más del libro- opinó Wheatley, y con voz dubitativa añadió- porque esa película esta basada en un libro, ¿verdad?

Sus compañeros se miraron sin saber que decir. El alemán se limitó a poner la película. Demoman y Soldier decidieron pedirle la revancha a Heavy, quien accedió encantado, y Sniper y Spy decidieron perseguir con sus respectivas lecturas.

Momentos después, Scout volvía de la cocina con un plato hecho de las sobras de la noche anterior. El bostoniano, ocupó un asiento junto a Medic, para ver lo que quiera que estuviera viendo este.

-Si te comes eso ahora no hay cena- le riñó Medic, a quién le tocaba cocinar aquella noche. No era especialmente bueno en la cocina, pero no era tan malo como Soldier ( quien era un negado para cualquier cosa que no fuera carne a la barbacoa o postres americanos) y Pyro (la razón se obvia).

-Lo que tú digas- replicó el joven sin inmutarse.- ¿Qué cojones es esa película?

-Es el "Mago de Oz"- respondió Medic, y, antes de que Scout preguntara, procedió a explicar el argumento- va de una niña que acaba en una tierra mágica, con brujas, hadas y otras cosas y para volver tiene que hablar con un mago.

-No sabía que te gustarán este tipo de cine fantástico- dijo Scout sorprendido.

-Pese a ser un hombre de ciencia, debo confesar que me fascina la magia y lo paranormal- se limitó a responder el doctor con una sonrisa que daba a entender que se sentía un poco avergonzado por ese hecho.

Ambos mercenarios siguieron viendo la película sin protestar. Scout encontraba el principio un tanto aburrido y se preguntaba si cuando la tal Dorothy llegara al mundo mágico se pondría más interesante y cuánto tardaría en llegar a ese momento.

Su humor cambió de pronto, cuando Dorothy comenzó a cantar:

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

Scout escupió la comida que tenía en la boca.

_Way up high,_

-No... esta puta canción no...- decía el bostoniano horrorizado. Spy lo miró con cierto interés, pero el resto de sus compañeros le ignoraron.

_There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby._

Scout se encogió sobre si mismo. Al parecer la canción habiendo despertado algún mal recuerdo de su pasado. Ahora sí, sus compañeros, salvo Medic quien estaba absorto en la película e incluso tarareaba la melodía, le miraron con una mezcla de confusión y preocupación.

_Somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue,_

-Sí que te hacen llorar los arcoiris o cualquier cosa relacionado con ellos- bromeó Spy con la intención de hacer que Scout se enojara y distraerlo, aunque solo recibió miradas de reproche de Sniper y Soldier.

-Tú no lo entiendes- dijo Scout con voz rota, tratando de no llorar.

_And the dreams that you dare to dream  
Really do come true._

-Estas sobreactuando- opinó Wheatley tras examinar el comportamiento de Scout y no verle nada lógico.

-¡No! - exclamó Scout.-¡Nunca lo entenderíais! Es... es un trauma. ¿Vale? ¡No quiero hablar de ello y nunca hablaré de ello!

Dicho eso se levantó, murmuró "que le jodan a esta mierda de película" y se marchó a su habitación, que en aquella base tenía que compartir con Spy.

-¿Qué creéis que le pasa?- preguntó Demoman con preocupación.

-Si algo es de lo que no quiere hablar, no podemos hacer nada por él- respondió Soldier, ocultando su preocupación.- A no ser que le obliguemos...¿escondemos sus refrescos hasta que nos lo cuente?

Por su parte, Scout se había tumbado en la cama, meditando sobre el pasado. Más bien, sobre un fantasma del pasado, una pesadilla lejana revivida por aquella melodía. Examinó la habitación con la mirada: aparte de su cama, había otra más a una respetuosa distancia de la suya, dos armarios y dos mesitas de noche, unos para cada uno de los ocupantes de la habitación. Las otras cinco habitaciones eran idénticas (por algún motivo, las bases estaban planteadas para que habitaran diez personas en ellas, pero de la décima clase nunca se había sabido nada). Aquella base, la de Sawmill, no era de las más grandes, pero al menos no resultaba tan incómoda como la de Dustbowl. La de Dustbowl era horrible...

La habitación no le aportaba nada interesante así que, aburrido, el bostoniano cerró los ojos.

No tardó en abrirlos de nuevo, sobresaltado.

La imagen monocromática de un hombre vestido de jugador de béisbol, en concreto de bateador, había venido a su mente. Su corazón se había acelerado a mil por hora.

Aquel tipo había sido el protagonista de la peor memoria que Scout poseía. ¿Tendría algo que ver con haber escuchado aquella canción otra vez? Debía ser así... era _su_ canción después de todo...Después de tanto tiempo, volver a recordar aquella experiencia era algo realmente doloroso...

Se quedó ahí tumbado durante horas. No bajó a cenar y cuando Engineer abrió su puerta, curioso por saber por qué no estaba con los demás, le pidió de mala gana que se fuera y le dejara solo.

Abajo en la cocina, Scout se había convertido en el tema de la cena. Sus compañeros discutían y teorizaban acerca del extraño comportamiento del más joven del equipo. Spy apuntaba a que debía ser por culpa de una chica, entonces Engineer había puesto especial énfasis en cómo el activo y alegre, aunque en numerosas ocasiones gruñón y arrogante, carácter de su compañero había cambiado tan drásticamente, por lo que quizás el trauma era mucho más profundo. Aquello hizo que Medic, quién se había enterado de la escena una vez hubo acabado de la película , dedujo que podría esta relacionado con algún tipo de maltrato psicológico que había sufrido en la infancia.

-Hablaré con él esta misma noche- dijo finalmente Spy.- Me gusta reírme de él, pero si es algo grave como dice Medic, quizás necesite apoyo. Además, su madre no me perdonaría si le pasara algo- explicó el francés.

Pyro por su parte había estado intranquilo. Llevaba un par de días viendo cosas extrañas en Pyrolandia. A veces veía una sombra moverse rápidamente por el rabillo del ojo, pero cuando se giraba no había nada. Pese a no haber podido ver con claridad lo que podría ser un nuevo amigo, por algún motivo aquella sombra le provocaba inseguridad y un poco de temor. Si la cosa seguía así después de aquella noche, quizás tendría que hablarle a Engineer sobre el tema, dado que era él quién de sus compañeros comprendía mejor Pyrolandia. Quizás... debería pasar la noche con él. Sí, aquello estaría bien, pensaba el pirómano ( aunque usar el masculino puede ser incorrecto) .

Por otro lado, Scout había por fin logrado tranquilizarse, recordando las tardes de terapia que había recibido tras el incidente.

-No fue más que una pesadilla. Mi mente infantil no podía asimilar lo que había visto y generó aquella ilusión para explicarlo- se repitió a si mismo las palabras de un psicólogo cuya cara apenas recordaba, pero gracias al cuál había podido recuperar su vida tras el "incidente". Finalmente acabó por tranquilizarse, convenciéndose a si mismo de que no era nada, de que los recuerdos no podían hacerle daño y que aquel bateador nunca había existido.

Scout suspiró. Era un idiota por haberse comportado así por algo del pasado que ni si quiera fue del todo real. Ahora tendría que responder un montón de preguntas de sus compañeros. Quizás hablando con ellos superaría el trauma definitivamente y evitaría que se repitiera un numerito así.

-Ya lo dejo para mañana- dijo el bostoniano tras dar un largo bostezo. Se sentía muy agotado. Había dejado su "picoteo" a medio acabar y no había bajado a cenar, pero por primera vez en su vida el hambre no podía con el sueño.

Cuando Spy subió a la habitación, Scout se había quedado dormido sin ni si quiera haberse puesto el pijama. El francés comprobó el estado de su compañero de habitación y vio que sonreía, lo cual interpreto como una buena señal. La conversación podía esperar hasta el día siguiente, afirmó en su mente.

Antes de que llegara acostarse, Engineer se asomó a la puerta de la habitación al verla abierta e hizo señas a Spy para que se acercara. El texano iba acompañado por Pyro, quien le había convencido sin dificultad para que le dejara quedarse en su habitación aquella noche y que ahora jugaba con su "babosus tyrannus" entre sus dedos.

-¿Has hablado con Scout?- preguntó Engineer en voz baja para no despertar al bostoniano.

-Dormía tan plácidamente que dado su estado de ánimo no vi bien despertarlo- respondió él, poniendo una voz cursi y tono de burla en la palabra "plácidamente".

Pyro por su parte dejó de prestar atención a su babosa de otro espacio (que por mucho que Soldier intentara demostrar lo contrario, no era de verdad) y miró hacia el interior de la habitación, buscando algo o alguien y comenzó a hablar con quien Spy supuso que sería el señor Globocornio.

-¿Qué dice? Sabes que no hablo pyronés- preguntó Spy a Engineer.

-Le esta pidiendo a Globocornio que cuide de Scout- respondió este. Pyro asintió.

-Eso es adorable- dijo con falsedad.

Pyro entonces dio un profundo bostezó y agarró a Engineer del brazo, arrastrándolo hacia la habitación del segundo.

-Bueno...buenas noches, supongo- se despidió el texano del francés- ¡No me jales así, Pyro! ¡Me lo vas a descoyuntar!

Spy cerró la puerta tras verles marchar y se metió en la cama, aunque antes se había puesto las gafas de Pyrovision para comprobar que efectivamente, un unicornio-globo de color rosa vigilaba a Scout mientras dormía.

-¿Qué quieres? ¡A dormir ya!- le dijo el antipático y amargado globo al verse observado, su comportamiento debido probablemente a que su mujer le habría vuelto a poner los cuernos.

Spy se retiró las gafas y obedeció al adorable, pero con mucha mala leche, amigo imaginario de Pyro.

Cuando toda la base dormía, salvo Wheatley, que se había quedado solo en el salón y cantaba "no me llames cretino, soy un genio superior" (canción que probablemente había compuesto él), Scout comenzó a moverse en sueños, intranquilo. Globocornio, se despertó al notar algo extraño moverse alrededor suya.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó el globo mirando hacia los lados. Percibía algo en aquella habitación, algo que no era un habitante de Pyrolandia... Scout cada vez estaba más y más incomodo en sueños y empezó a gemir.- ¡Responde o te meteré el cuerno por el tercer ojo!- gritó en tono amenazador.

Como respuesta obtuvo un golpe en la espalda, que lo lanzó volando a gran velocidad por la ventana, la cual atravesó al no ser una criatura real. Sin embargo, un árbol de pyroletas le detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué diablos ha sido eso?- se preguntó el globo tras recuperarse del aturdimiento del golpe y verse fuera de la base.- ¡Debo avisar a Pyro! Pero primero debo salir de aquí- añadió al verse atascado en el tronco de colo rosa.

Mientras Globocornio tenía problemas con él árbol imaginario, Scout seguía gimiendo en sueños. De pronto, sus quejidos pararon y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Lentamente se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al armario donde guardaba su bate de béisbol. No tardó en encontrarlo. Una vez con el bate sostenido firmemente en su mano derecha, murmuró con una voz que no parecía suya:

-Purificación en curso.


	2. Unreasonable Behaviour

**Capítulo 1: Unreasonable Behaviour**

Scout se aproximó a la cama de su compañero de habitación.

"_Es un ser despreciable. Un cobarde que apuñala por la espalda. Debe ser purificado..."_

El bostoniano blandió el bate sobre la cabeza de Spy, dispuesto a aplastarla.

"_No, ahora no. Haríamos mucho ruido y atraeríamos a los demás."_

Aquel pensamiento lo detuvo en seco. Scout se quedo parado sin saber que hacer.

"_Salgamos de aquí. Busquemos fuera"_

El joven mercenario abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo que deba a las habitaciones. Todas estaban cerradas, salvo una, la de Demoman. Entró en la habitación y comprobó que estaba vacía.

"_Bajemos la escalera"_

Scout bajó la escalera, aún con el bate en la mano, dispuesto a purificar aquel lugar. El salón estaba completamente a oscuras, salvo por una pequeña luz azul que brillaba en el sofá y una pequeña rendija de luz que se filtraba por una de las puertas.

-Wheatley, Wheatley, Wheatley, Wheatley, Wheatley, BAM- cantaba el zapador.- Wheatley, Wheatley, Wheatley, Wheatley, Wheatley, BAM.

-¡Oh callate ya, pesado!- se oyó gritar a Demoman desde el cuarto de baño. Parecía estar realizando un gran esfuerzo- es la última vez que me como un taco hecho por Medic...

"_Destrucción y caos...él es uno de esos que se divierte cuando los provoca. Debe ser purificado..."_

Scout sonrió con determinación y se aproximó a la puerta del cuarto de baño, blandiendo su bate.

Cuando Demoman salió del cuarto de baño no tuvo tiempo a sorprenderse ni hablar cuando encontró a Scout frente a él, pues el fuerte impacto que recibió en la cabeza lo dejó inconsciente.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué esta pasando ahí?- preguntó Wheatley al escuchar el golpe de bate y el sonido del cuerpo de Demoman al caer inerte en el suelo.

"_Aún respira..."_

Scout comenzó a golpear el inconsciente cuerpo de Demoman, con tanta fuerza que la sangre salía disparada, manchando su ropa y las paredes.

"_Ya está..."_

-Purificación completa- murmuró Scout de nuevo con aquella inhumana voz, pero no pudo relamerse en su victoria...

-Bonne nuit- oyó decir a una voz con un fuerte acento francés detrás suya. Antes de poder reaccionar, una bala de revolver atravesó su cerebro, matándolo en el acto.

-¡Un tiro! ¿Por qué estáis disparando? ¡No estamos en el campo de batalla!- gritó Wheatley asustado, sin saber lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Spy se acercó al cuerpo de Demoman. En su vida había visto una cadáver en un estado tan horrible, ni si quiera en la guerra. Los golpes de Scout habían reventado los órganos y los huesos del escocés. A continuación se acercó a comprobar el cadáver del bostoniano. Spy había esperado que no tardara en convertirse en el cuerpo del Spy del otro equipo.

-No sé... que decir- comentó Engineer, quien junto a Pyro había observado la escena desde la escalera- ¿qué acaba de pasar?

- "Scout" ha matado a Demoman, ¿acaso no es obvio, labourer?- replicó Spy tratando de sonar con su típica frialdad, pero su en su voz se notaba una creciente preocupación. ¿Por qué no se transformaba?

- Ya sé lo que acaba de pasar, pero no lo entiendo- respondió este, con una mezcla de horror y confusión, mientras bajaba la escalera y se acercaba a su compañero- espera, ¿y si el del otro equipo ha suplantado su identidad?- y aunque en su corazón preferiría creer aquello, su parte lógica salió ganando- no, eso no tiene ningún sentido- siguió cavilando unos segundos más- aunque, ¿cómo ha podido desactivarse el protocolo de protección aliada?- dio un largo suspiro y añadió- mierda, no entiendo nada.

-Lo mejor será que vayamos al respawn a comprobar si efectivamente era nuestro Scout, antes de que...- comenzó a decir el francés, pero unos apresurados pasos que venían del piso superior le interrumpieron.- Tarde.

Soldier, acompañado por Medic y Heavy, no tardaron en aparecer por la escalera.

-¡¿Alguno de vosotros va a explicarme que ha ocurrido aquí?!- preguntó Soldier, quien empuñaba su fiel pala .- He oído disparos, ¿han entrado esos maricas cobardes del otro equipo en la base?

-No, he matado a Scout- respondió Spy con su tono calmado habitual. Antes de que Sodlier se pusiera colérico y le llamara traidor y qué sabe que más, continuó- mira ahí- y señaló al cadáver de Demoman- eso ha sido cosa suya... pero existe la posibilidad de que sea un impostor- se apresuró a añadir, aunque ni él creyera ya sus propias palabras.

Tras observar el cadáver se giró para mirar a Engineer, y este confirmó moviendo la cabeza.

-Oh vaya... parece que Scout ha cogido mi método de matar- quiso bromear Medic para quitar tensión al asunto, mientras cogía el arma del crimen. Luego se acercó a examinar los cadáveres con detenimiento, pero ambos desaparecieron, el de Scout unos segundos después que el de Demoman.- Vaya, justo ahora se desintegran- se quejó el doctor.

-Heavy no entiende porque equipo dudar si pequeño Scout pertenece o no a equipo... ¿ no se supone que no podemos herir a compañeros?- expuso el ruso- ¿se habrá estropeado sistema?

Soldier golpeó con fuerza a Medic en el estómago con la pala, pero el alemán no sufrió daño alguno (aunque si que notó el golpe)

-No, todavía funciona- dijo el americano aliviado.

-¡Podrías haberme hecho daño de verdad, dummkopf!- le gritó Medic furioso.

-Caballeros- llamó la atención Spy.- Dejemos de discutir y vayamos al respawn. Haya sido o no nuestro Scout, habrá que poner a ambas victimas, o a víctima y asesino, en situación.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y pusieron rumbo al respawn. Por el camino, Medic quiso saber cómo habían acabado presenciando el momento del crimen.

Engineer explicó que Globocornio había alertado a Pyro de que algo iba a mal en la habitación de Scout, Pyro le despertó al él y después se marchó corriendo a comprobar que había ocurrido.

Spy comenzó a contar después cómo Pyro, cuando llegó a la habitación y vio que Scout había desaparecido, le había despertado, pero omitió la parte en la que comenzó a gritar como una nena al ver a Pyro sobre su cama, confundiéndole por unos segundos con el Pyro enemigo, protagonista de sus peores pesadillas. Al ver que Scout se había marchado y había cogido el bate (aunque tampoco compartió ese dato), se había levantado e interpretado la desaparición del joven ( y su arma) como una mala señal, por lo que cogió el revolver y salió al pasillo, seguido por el pirómano. Allí había encontrado a Engineer, quien estaba muy confundido, y los tres bajaron al salón, solo para encontrar que Scout estaba rematando a Demoman. Spy no dudó en disparar al joven, pensando inmediatamente que se trataba del Spy enemigo, aunque a los pocos segundos se había dado cuenta de que había algo que no encajaba.

-Entonces, ¿ ha sido el amigo imaginario de el psicópata peligroso del grupo quién nos ha salvado?- preguntó Soldier cuando se encontraron en la puerta del respawn.

-Pues sí- dijo Spy mientras habría la sala. Allí estaban ambos, Demoman y Scout, con nuevos cuerpos y ropa limpia, aunque ambos inconscientes.- Y tu tampoco eres nadie para llamar a otros psicópata- añadió por lo bajo.

Los seis miembros del equipo (Sniper no se había enterado de nada, puesto que una noche más había dormido en su caravana), esperaron sentados en uno de los bancos de la sala a que alguno de los dos se despertara, especialmente Scout, para interrogarle.

Este fue el primero en abrir los ojos:

-¿Eh? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?- preguntó confundido.- ¿Me ha dado un infarto o algo mientras dormía?

Soldier se acercó y le metió un golpe con la pala, aunque nadie pudo adivinar con que intención. El golpe no le hizo daño alguno.

-¡¿Pero que coño te pasa?!- le replicó enfadado el bostoniano.

-Eso es lo que deberíamos preguntarte nosotros- dijo Spy dando un paso al frente y acercándose a él.- ¿Sabes por qué estáis tú y Demoman recién "reaparecidos"? Porque alguien le ha matado y tú eres uno de los sospechosos.

-¡No digas tonterías!- dijo Scout nervioso.- ¡No podemos matarnos entre nosotros! - y se apresuró a añadir con convicción- ¡Además, aunque a veces sea un pesado, yo nunca mataría a Demo! ¡ Yo nunca mataría a ninguno de vosotros!... ¡Es una locura!

-Y equipo cree a pequeño Scout- dijo Heavy.- ¿Veis? ¡Pequeño hombre no ha podido haber matado a Demo!- defendió el ruso.- Seguro pequeño Scout enemigo matar a pequeño Scout aliado y disfrazar de él.

-Sí, estaría bien creer eso, pero te olvidas de un detalle: no hay motivos para ello- puntualizó Spy.- No tiene sentido lanzar un ataque nocturno porque el sistema de respawn funciona las veinticuatro horas del día. Casi parece que haya sido alguien del exterior por su ignorancia, y sin embargo- continuó diciendo- la persona a la que maté era indudablemente uno de los Scout. Puede que lo hayan hecho para sembrar la confusión entre nosotros, pero eso sería demasiado retorcido...-siguió cavilando.

-Vamos, que no tenéis ni puta idea de lo que ha pasado- concluyó el aludido. Sus compañeros asintieron resignados.

Pyro murmuró algo que solo Engineer logró entender.

-Pyro quiere saber si has soñado algo extraño- le comunicó Engineer.- Aunque no sé que tiene de relevancia...- Pyro le miró enfadado al oírle decir esas palabras- ¡Vale! ¡Tiene mucha relevancia!- se apresuró en corregir, y Pyro se mostró alegre (cómo era capaz Engineer de interpretar las emociones de Pyro basándose simplemente en sus movimientos de cabeza, era un misterio).

-Sabe que ella...él , no es el indicado para juzgar que es raro o no, ¿verdad?- replicó Scout. Ante la severa mirada de sus compañeros, suspiró y explicó lo que había soñado- bueno, he tenido un sueño raro bajo un estándar normal. Estaba dentro de un edificio anaranjado y un gato me hacía resolver puzzles que involucraban bloques flotantes... Y después estaban estos tipos que trabajaban en una especie de factoría y quería que fuera a una mina de humo a matar fantasmas.

Los miembros del equipo se miraron confundidos, pero Pyro asintió, como si hubiera memorizado todo lo que había dicho.

-Bueno, no soy ningún erudito en eso que llaman el significado de los sueños- comenzó a decir Medic- pero eso no tiene sentido.

El equipo volvió a quedarse callado unos instantes, pensando sobre la situación.

-Entonces, ¿no recuerdas nada de lo que ha pasado?- volvió a preguntar Spy a Scout.

-No- respondió este, molesto por la desconfianza de sus compañeros, aunque esta fuera más que comprensible.

-¿No recuerdas haber sido golpeado?- insistió el francés.

-¡Que no, joder!

- ¿Has presentado alguna vez síntomas de sonambulismo?- quiso saber Medic

-¿Sonambuqué?

-Que si caminas en sueños- explicó Engineer.

-No, que yo sepa- respondió tras unos segundos tratando de hacer memoria.

-¡Ya está! - exclamó de pronto Soldier.-¡Esto ha sido un truco de los soviéticos del otro equipo! ¡Probablemente han hipnotizado a Scout o algo para que actuara así por la noche!

-No digas sandeces: es más estúpido que la suposición de que el Scout enemigo se ha hecho pasar por él- le recordó Medic poniendo los ojos en blanco. Luego pensó unos segundos- aunque el hipnotismo es una ciencia interesante y sus efectos fascinantes... sí, podríamos considerar que mi "otro yo" haya podido aprender algo así...- decía más para si mismo que para los demás.

- No, rectifico- interrumpió Soldier de nuevo-el hipnotismo no es una explicación razonable . ¡Tiene mucho más sentido que Scout sea un hombre lobo! ¡Y hoy hay luna llena, lo cual confirma mi teoría!¡Debo consultar a Merasmus sobre este tema!

Y dicho esto Soldier se marchó para llamar a su compañero de piso antes de que alguno pudiera detenerle.

-De...¿de verdad es posible que haya sido yo el que ha matado a Demo? -preguntó a Scout mirando al escocés, quien aún permanecía inconsciente...bueno, mas que inconsciente estaba dormido, dado que sus ronquidos no habían dejado de oírse durante toda la conversación.

-Me temo que sí- respondió Spy, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.

-Esto es una locura...- murmuró el bostoniano, abatido.

-Heavy convencido de que equipo enemigo querer confundirnos- volvió a afirmar el ruso.- ¡Scout honra a equipo!

-Yo lo he estado pensando- dijo finalmente Engineer- y estoy de acuerdo con Heavy.

-Necesito más pruebas- decidió Medic.- Te doy el beneficio de la duda

-¿Y qué hay de ti, friki? - preguntó a Pyro.

Pyro lo miró unos segundo y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Vale, vale! ¡Confías en mí, lo capto! ¡Suéltame!

En ese instante Demoman se despertó:

-¿Nessie?- preguntó el escocés confundido. En sus sueños acababa de atrapar al monstruo del lago Ness. Miró a su alrededor y comprobó que todo el equipo,salvo Sniper y Soldier, estaba en el respawn- ¿ya ha empezado la batalla?

Entonces se fijó en Scout que lo miraba con cara de culpa, y recordó haberle visto tras salir del cuarto de baño.

- Hey Demo, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Engineer.

-No, me duele la cabeza como si tuviera una resaca de las que hace años de las que no me dan- respondió este llevándose la mano a la frente.-¿Cómo he llegado aquí?

-Scout te ha matado- explicó Spy simple y llanamente. Demoman abrió la boca de par en par de la sorpresa, pero no emitió sonido alguno. A Scout le invadió una sensación bastante incómoda.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- le preguntó enfadado a los pocos segundos.

-¡No he sido yo! ¡Ha podido ser el otro Scout!- replicó Scout sin establecer contacto visual con él.

Demoman miró confundido a sus compañeros y estos procedieron a explicar todo lo ocurrido.

-No te habrá enviado un arma rara la administradora, ¿verdad?- se le ocurrió de pronto al escocés, recordando la absurda guerra "Soldier vs Demoman".

-No, Scout , fuera cualquiera de los dos, lo hizo con un bate de aluminio estándar- explicó Medic enseñando el arma bañada aún en sangre.- Aunque con la poca fuerza que poseen- añadió extendiendo uno de los canijos brazos del bostoniano con la mano libre y señalando sus invisibles músculos con el bate- las heridas que causó en tu cadáver no pudieron haber sido hechas por ninguno de ellos, lo cual no hace sino quitarle más sentido a la situación- añadió.

-¿Me estas llamando debilucho?- se quejó Scout soltándose del doctor.

-¿Observaste algo extraño en el cuerpo de Scout?- preguntó Medic a Demoman, ignorando el comentario del bostoniano.

-Bueno , solo lo vi un segundo antes de quedar K.O- explicaba el escocés- pero sí: estaba muy paliducho, casi blanco, y tenía una extraña expresión en su cara. Pero creo que podría ser por la luz del cuarto de baño.

-Interesante- dijo Medic.- Anota eso Heavy : creo que tenemos un misterio entre manos- añadió sacando su "Investigador Privado" y "Problema de nueve pipas" del armario de los sombreros y colocándoselos. Sus compañeros le lanzaron miradas de desaprobación- ¿Qué? ¡Decidme que no es un caso digno de investigación!

-Salvo que por el hecho de tú no eres un buen detective, docteur- le echó en cara Spy.

-Estas celoso porque puedo hacer este trabajo mejor que tú, Herr Spy- replicó Medic.

-¡Suficiente!- bramó Heavy.- Pequeño equipo debe dejar discusión para mañana. Descanso es necesario para combatir.

-Y una vez más estoy de acuerdo con el grandullón- opinó Engineer.- Pese a que este asunto es extraño, surrealista y para alguien que no pertenece a nuestra empresa supondría un peligro mortal, no podemos olvidarnos de que tenemos un trabajo que hacer. Volvamos a nuestras habitaciones y durmamos lo que queda de noche- dijo mientras abría la puerta del respawn y se quedaba a la espera de que sus compañeros salieran.-Y mañana, ni una palabra de esto en el campo de batalla- se apresuró a añadir mientras abandonaban la sala.- No sé si es el plan del otro equipo, pero si la intención era confundirnos, no conviene que descubran que ha funcionado. Tampoco sería conveniente que la Administradora se enterase.

Sus compañeros asintieron, salvo Pyro, quien parecía estar pensando en otra cosa.

-Yo me quedo aquí... - dijo Scout sentándose en un banco del respawn- así si el otro Scout vuelve a intentarlo, al menos sabréis que estoy aquí y le capturareis. Y si he sido yo- comenzó a decir...

-¡No ha sido pequeño Scout!- insistió Heavy.

-No te preocupes, herr Scout- dijo Medic desde la puerta- descubriremos la verdad sobre lo que ha ocurrido esta noche.

Scout no tardó en quedarse solo en la sala. Dudaba que pudiera conciliar el sueño aquella noche. ¿Sería de verdad un hombre lobo, cómo había comentado Soldier? No, para convertirse en hombre lobo había que ser mordido por uno primero o eso era lo que ponía en los cómics. Y él no recordaba haber visto nunca a ninguno, salvo por el disfraz de Demoman.

El bostoniano suspiró aburrido y cerró los ojos...

De nuevo la imagen de aquel bateador vino a su mente y en una milésima de segundo volvía a tener los ojos abiertos de par en par, su corazón latiendo a gran velocidad.

-¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?- se preguntó aterrado.

Pasaron las horas y por fin la mañana había llegado. Un soñoliento Scout entró en la cocina. Sus compañeros le miraban con preocupación, pero no lo excluían.

-Por tu cara, deduzco que no has dormido lo que quedaba de noche- comentó Spy mientas le pasaba tres latas de Bonk, lo que levantó el ánimo del bostoniano un poco.- Lógico, casi ninguno de nosotros ha podido pegar ojo después del numerito que se formó.

-¿Qué numerito?- preguntó Sniper levantando la vista del periódico que estaba leyendo.

-Si no fueras un campero antisocial, te habrías enterado de que Scout es un hombre lobo y anoche atacó a Tavish- le explicó Sodlier.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Sniper confundido.

-¡Que no es un hombre lobo!- replicó Engineer y procedió a explicarle a Sniper lo que había ocurrido por la noche.

-¿Y tú que piensas de todo esto?- le preguntó el australiano al más veloz ( y ahora desanimado) miembro del equipo.

-No lo sé... es todo muy raro- respondió este.- ¿Has averiguado algo, Medic?

-Nein, pero me he tomado la libertad de pedirle a Merasmus algunos libros, entre ellos de hipnotismo- respondió este.- A ver si consigo descubrir algo y de paso aprendo.

-¿Que tu qué?- preguntó Soldier, indignado.- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a contactar con mi compañero de piso sin mi permiso?! ¡Sólo yo sé como ese mago pirado podría reaccionar!

-He negociado con él: le enviaré varios de los órganos que tengo guardados, y que necesita para no sé que cosa relacionada con la MagiCon, y él me enviará esos libros. También le he pedido algunos de fenómenos paranormales, por si las moscas.

-¿En serio crees que esto puede ser obra de un fantasma?- preguntó Scout. Aquella situación se volvía más y más absurda por momentos.

-¿Quién sabe? Hay que considerar todas las variables- respondió el alemán.- No sería la primera vez qué nos acosa un espíritu vengativo del pasado. De hecho, creo que sería la tercera.

El equipo intercambiaron miradas de duda. Era cierto que en los últimos Halloween se hubieran enfrentado a fantasmas, pero aún así... era una explicación demasiado absurda, incluso más que la del hombre lobo.

-Sí hombre, que van a existir los fantasmas- dijo el Ap-Sap, que Spy había dejado sobre la mesa (con un poco de suerte, alguien derramaría algo y se le mojarían sus circuitos internos).-Los fantasmas no existen, aunque en Aperture contábamos la historia del técnico que...

La historia de Wheatley fue bruscamente interrumpida cuando la alarma que indicaba que la misión comenzaría en media hora comenzó a sonar. El equipo terminó de comer el desayuno rápidamente y salieron de la base en dirección al campo de batalla, que estaba a unos escasos cinco minutos.

Tras abandonar la base, Pyro echó un vistazo atrás. Le pareció ver algo moverse en una de las habitaciones, cuyas paredes estaban llenas de garabatos de flores y mariposas sonrientes, pero, al ver que se quedaba atrás de sus compañeros, decidió pensar que había sido un reflejo. Ahora lo importante era hacer felices a los pequeños bebés flotantes.

Pero en realidad, en el cuarto de Scout había algo. Algo que no estaba contento con los eventos de la noche.

"_La purificación ha fallado"_

"_..."_

"_No lo entiendo"_

"_Necesito saber por qué no puedo purificar esos espectros infernales"_

"_..."_

"_Los seguiré de cerca"_


	3. Pepper Steak

**Capítulo 2: Pepper Steak**

-¡La misión comienza en 10 segundos!

Scout estaba listo para salir al campo de batalla. Concentrándose en eliminar al otro equipo quizás podría liberar la mente de los extraños sucesos ocurridos la noche anterior, aunque fuera sólo momentáneamente. Miró a sus compañeros, quienes parecían también estar listos para entrar en acción.

En Sawmill se disputaban tres tipos de "juegos": capturar la bandera, rey de la colina y arena. Dio las gracias a que aquel día tocara diputar una partida de capturar la bandera y no una de arena, en la que el respawn se bloqueaba hasta el final de la ronda, porque el agotamiento que sentía pese a las tres latas de bonk, le iba a convertir en una presa fácil hasta que reapareciera.

La cuenta atrás dio comienzo y sus compañeros adoptaron posiciones para salir en cuanto las puertas se abrieran.

-¡Uno!

Scout salió corriendo por el lluvioso paisaje en dirección a la base enemiga. Su objetivo era claro: hacerse con el dossier enemigo, el cual contenía información confidencial de otro equipo... o eso se suponía, dado que nunca nadie habría logrado abrir uno de los dichosos maletines.

La primera captura fue un tanto complicada. Una cosa es que supiera que iba a morir pronto, y otra cosa es que quisiera. Morir en el campo de batalla nunca era una experiencia agradable, por lo cual daba las gracias a no recordar su muerte a manos de Spy por la noche. Los quince segundos, aunque a veces eran más y otras menos, que tardaba el sistema en "regenerar" el cuerpo (o generar una copia de él, Scout nunca había entendido cómo funcionaba el proceso, al igual que la mayor parte de sus compañeros) era como quedarse en una especie de limbo entre dos mundos: ni estabas vivo, ni estabas "en el otro lado", a parte de que provocaba una desagradable sensación frío y desasosiego. Eso sin hablar del dolor de cabeza y otros efectos adversos una vez el cuerpo reaparecía, aunque estos no solían durar mucho, más gracias a los kits de primeros auxilios que a Medic.

Así pues, un agotado Scout trataba de abrirse camino hacia la inteligencia, esquivando a duras penas misiles, balas y disparos a la cabeza. El hecho de que hubiera llegado casi ileso a la parte trasera de la "cabaña", por no llamarlo zulo cutre y medio destruido, en cuyo sótano el enemigo guardaba el dossier, fue gracias a una bien aprovechada lata de bonk. Sin embargo en la entrada...

- ¡Sorpresa!- dijo el Demoman enemigo poniéndole su lanzagranadas en la cara.

-Oh, mie...- intentó decir Scout, pero murió cuando la granada hizo contacto con su cuerpo, haciéndolo estallar en pedacitos.

Scout reaparecía dieciséis eternos segundos más tarde, ya no tan cansado como antes, pero si increíblemente molesto.

-¡Cuando pille a ese puto Spy!- gritó Sniper a su lado, quién también acababa de reaparecer. Y sin mirar al bostoniano, aunque aquello no era algo fuera de lo común en el campo de batalla, salió lanzando insultos a diestro y siniestro (¿ser educado? ja...).

Scout salió del respawn deseando cargarse a ese Demoman y atrapar el dichoso maletín. De nuevo corrió hacia la base enemiga, pero en la caseta central del mapa, y pillándole completamente por sorpresa, el Pyro enemigo le lanzó usando un disparo de aire comprimido hacia una de las dos enormes sierras mecánicas que se movían amenazantes de un lado a otro.

-¡Jo...!- comenzó a decir en el aire, pero de nuevo murió antes de poder acabar el insulto, esta vez "rebanado" por la sierra.

Scout reaparecía por segunda vez en el poco tiempo que llevaba la batalla. Pero esta vez solo puso un pie fuera de la base cuando...

-¡Hola, fraulein!- saludo alegre el Medic enemigo, quien curaba a su Heavy, el cual no dudo en acribillar a Scout con su Sasha, esta vez sin darle tiempo ni a decir la mínima sílaba de una palabrota.

Y así por tercera vez un todavía más cabreado Scout reaparecía. Pero no estaba solo: la mayor parte del equipo estaba en el respawn con él.

-Los cabrones estos están haciendo spawnkill- le informó Demoman, mientras se hería a si mismo para que Medic pudiera generar su carga más rápido sin necesidad de salir de la sala.

-¿Qué pasa con nuestro maletín?- preguntó preocupado.

- Parece ser que Pyro y Engi siguen en la sala de la inteligencia y están haciendo bien su trabajo, porque la arpía pesada aún no ha hablado -respondió el escocés, poniendo especial odio en la palabra "arpía".

-¡Carga a tope!- anunció Medic.- Vamos a abrir camino, Heavy.

La entrada del respawn no tardó en ser despejada (por suerte, el Engineer enemigo había decidido no plantarles la centinela ahí ), permitiendo al equipo salir y seguir adelante con la misión.

Scout no tardó en alcanzar de nuevo la entrada trasera del "zulo" enemigo, llevándose a un par de miembros del otro equipo por delante con su fiel escopeta. Esta vez el otro Demoman no estaba por ahí, pero aún así hacerse con ese dossier no iba a ser fácil: podían oírse los pitidos de un centinela enemigo. Tendría que planear algo para poder colarse ahí dentro.

De pronto y sin esperarlo, algo frío le tocó el brazo. Habría gritado del susto de no haber sido porque eso habría alterado al Engineer de su presencia.

-¿Qué coño haces?- le susurró enfadado a Spy, una vez se dio la vuelta.

-Te estaba esperando. Necesito que le hagas salir- le respondió este.- Yo esperaré a que lo alejes y...

-¡Y entonces yo haré mi trabajo con la profesionalidad que solo un profesional como yo puede alcanzar en esta profesión!- interrumpió Wheatley.

-Pues eso, enchufo al cretino este en sus máquinas y luego lo matas- continuó Spy.

-Muy bien el plan, salvo por un pequeño detalle...-comentó el Ap-Sap, y a continuación gritó con toda la potencia que su altavoz le permitía y poniendo especial énfasis en cada palabra:-¡NO SOY UN CRETINO!

Spy se hizo invisible rápidamente: el Engineer no había dudado en salir de su "nido" para ir a buscar a la voz tras aquel de ese grito.

-Empieza a rezar, chico- dijo este, mientras cargaba su escopeta, al ver Scout.

-Primero tendrás que pillarme.. ah no, que los empollones no sabéis correr- respondió el aludido con una sonrisa, un segundo antes de salir corriendo hacia la parte superior de la cabaña.- Creía que los de Texas teníais agallas, pero veo que sois unos cobardes que se esconden detrás de sus juguetes- continuó al ver que su enemigo no le seguía.

Scout saltó a un lado para esquivar el disparo de el otro Engineer. Ahora sí, este subía enfadado la rampa hecha con dos tablones de madera mal colocados. Scout aprovechó la buena visión que tenía para lanzarle su pelota y dejarlo aturdido.

-¡Bonk!

Apenas el Engineer pudo recuperarse, dijo alarmado:

-¡Spy sabotea mi centinela!

Mientras tanto, en la sala de la inteligencia...

-Vamos a ver... AAAA- sonó un pitido de error-... no- decía Wheatley en las manos de Spy mientras "hackeaba" el sistema de la centinela, a la que el francés había adjuntado un receptor.- AAAB... - otro pitido de error más- tampoco. Oye mira, no es nada personal: es mi trabajo- le dijo a la centinela- Si no estuviéramos trabajando a lo mejor te llevaba a cenar por ahí y eso. Me pareces una chica muy agradable... porque eres una chica, ¿verdad?

Antes de que el Engineer pudiera bajar a rescatar a su centinela del sobrecalentamiento provocado por la continua e incesante charla del zapador más cansino de la historia, Scout le pegó en la cabeza con el bate.

-Eh, es de mala educación dejar una batalla a medias- le dijo Scout y antes de que el Engineer pudiera replicar, este le rompió el cuello con el bate.

-¿Once licenciaturas para qué, listillo?- le dijo al cadáver y pasando por encima de este, se dirigió a reunirse con Spy para llevarse el maletín.

-¡Hemos robado el dossier enemigo!- anunció la Administradora cuando Scout se colocó el maletín a la espalda. Juntos él, el francés y su insoportable zapador, abandonaron la sala lo más rápido que pudieron y gracias a la buena coordinación y a una apropiada intervención de Soldier, consiguieron capturar el primer de los tres maletines. Engineer y Pyro, el primero sentado tras su centinela y el segundo esparciendo fuego por la sala, sonrieron al ver que la primera captura del día era para ellos.

-¡Tenemos controlado el dossier enemigo!- dijo la Administradora. Y apenas pasaron unos segundos tuvo que añadir- hemos cogido el dossier enemigo.

-Bueno, parece que la cosa esta yendo bien- comentó Engineer.

-Yo me vuelvo arri...- comenzó a decir Scout mientras se disponía a salir, pero la detonación de una bomba lapa lo mató en el acto.

Scout no llegó a saber que fue del Demoman enemigo (el joven deseaba que hubiera ardido en las infernales llamas de Pyro), sólo que no llegó a tocar el dossier dado que la Administradora no informó de lo contrario.

-Hemos dejado el dossier enemigo- anunció la mujer.- Hemos cogido el dossier enemigo.

-Joder, como se repite la tía esta- gruñó por lo bajo.-¡Cambia el repertorio de una vez, malfollada!- gritó al techo, porque sabía que con el jaleo de la batalla no se le iba a oír.

Scout se disponía a salir del respawn, cuando en ese momento escucho el gruñido de Soldier a su espalda.

-¡Maldición! ¡Ya casi había capturado el Dossier!- se quejó este, furioso.- Espero que Medic y Heavy terminen el trabajo.

-Tenemos controlado el dossier enemigo- dijo en ese instante la administradora.

-¡Dos a cero!- gritó alegre el americano, y salió corriendo del respawn.- ¡Eh, nenaza!- le gritó al Sniper enemigo, quién estaba en un tejado cercano.-¡Os vamos ganando por dos maletines de ventaja!- Y acto seguido disparó un cohete crítico al australiano, haciéndole saltar en pedazos.

-Hemos cogido el dossier enemigo- volvió a decir la administradora.

-Joder, que bien nos está saliendo hoy- dijo Demoman tras reaparecer (el escocés habiéndose matado a si mismo tratando de hacer un salto con sus minas, y esta había resultado ser crítica...).- A ver si acabamos con esto rapidito y podemos pasar el resto del día libre.

Scout asintió.

-Pero espera, ¿por qué lo están haciendo tan jodidamente mal?- se le ocurrió al bostoniano.- Es decir, empezaron incluso haciendo "spawkill" y ahora estamos dándoles una paliza como no se la dábamos en meses.

-Nuestros opuestos están teniendo problemas internos- explicó Spy, quién había entrado para cambiar de armas, aunque por el contrato con la Administradora, no podía librarse del Ap-Sap.- Ahora su Medic, su Heavy y su Soldier no se hablan entre ellos,su Sniper ha encerrado a su Scout en el armario porque se estaba dedicando a tocarle las narices, y su Spy se ha quedado atrancado debido a una reaparición errónea en lo alto de una escalera y no se puede suicidar (y nosotros no le vamos a hacer el favor de matarle). Por no hablar de que han sacado a un clon extra de su Engineer y este se ha dedicado a poner el teleportador en el camino de las sierras.

Scout no pudo contener una risa. Los clones, que se generaban con el sistema de respawn, quienes solían ser un poco más tontos que los originales (y no llevaban sombreros), a veces presentaban conductas extrañas. Por ejemplo, en ocasiones los clones de Spy se ponían a hacer el cangrejo o los de Engineer ponían los centinelas de cara a la pared (lo cual hacia rabiar al original).

-Eso es el karma por intentar atraparnos en el respawn al principio- dijo Demoman tras soltar una carcajada.

-¿Quiénes es karma? ¿Es amigo vuestro?- quiso saber Wheatley.

"Joder, este cada día esta más tonto" pensó Scout. Y por la cara de sus compañeros estos parecían estar pensando lo mismo.

En ese instante pasó Sniper por delante del respawn, cargando con el dossier.

-¿Tú has robado el último dossier?¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con el campero vago que solíamos conocer?- se burló Spy.

A toda respuesta, Sniper se limitó a hacerle un corte de manga, y rápidamente sacó una flecha y la disparó, atravesando el corazón del Soldier enemigo, quien le había estado persiguiendo.

-Bueno, ¿capturo ya o nos regodeamos del otro equipo?- preguntó Sniper a sus compañeros.

-Captura ya, así tendremos tiempo de sobra para hacer las maletas- sugirió Spy.

-¿Toca traslado?- preguntó Scout.

-¿Aún no te has aprendido el calendario?- preguntó el francés, aunque no le sorprendió en absoluto que Scout negara con la cabeza.- Mañana nos vamos a "Nightfall".

-Bueno, son solo unas dos o tres horas de viaje. Pensaba que iba a tener que soportar la música cutre de Sniper, o la de Engi, durante más tiempo- dijo el bostoniano, aliviado.

-Pues ahora te vas con Medic- replicó el australiano. Y sin decir ni una palabra se dirigió para bajar la escalera.

-¿Qué? ¡Ni de coña!- se quejaba Scout mientras seguía a Sniper escaleras abajo.- ¡Medic conduce como si estuviéramos en una película de acción cutre y a él le persiguiera la policía!

-Pues es eso o aguantar "mi música cutre"- replicó Sniper mientras entraba en la sala del dossier.

-Victoria- anunció la Administradora cuando Sniper colocó el maletín en la caja fuerte, su voz seguida por aplausos y vítores "enlatados".

Una vez pasó el "momento de humillación" (cuando el equipo ganador masacra sin remordimientos al perdedor) y como no había programadas más rondas aquel día, ambos equipos regresaron a sus respectivas bases para recoger sus cosas. Aunque podían hacerlo con calma, ya que no era mediodía siquiera cuando la batalla acabó, por lo cual decidieron descansar en el salón y comenzar a hacer las maletas después del almuerzo.

En cuanto entró en el salón, el gato de Engineer saltó a sus brazos, el texano cogiéndolo en el aire. El loro de Demoman, por su parte, se posó en el hombro de su dueño... y soltó sus excrementos sobre él, provocando el disgusto del escocés y la risa de sus compañeros. Spy sacó a Wheatley de su chaqueta y lo arrojó de mala manera sobre el butacón.

-Cacho bestia...-se quejó el zapador.

Con la emocionante batalla y la alegría de una victoria aplastante, el equipo había olvidado casi por completo los eventos de la noche anterior, al menos por el momento.

-¡Pyro! ¡Por fin te encuentro!- oyó Pyro decir a su espalda a una voz conocida, pero que no pertenecía sus compañeros de equipo.

-¡Globocornio!- exclamó al verle.- ¿Qué te ha pasado? No te he visto en todo el día...

-La cosa esa que acechaba a Scout y que me atacó anoche me dejó inconsciente y me metió en una caja de regalo. He estado encerrado hasta que Tux pasó por ahí y oyó mis gritos, una vez me hube despertado y empezara a pedir ayuda- explicó el ficticio animal, que por el ritmo de su respiración se podía deducir que había venido corriendo (o flotando) a toda velocidad.- Pero eso no viene al caso...¡estoy convencido de que esa cosa va detrás vuestra!

-¿Lo has visto?-quiso saber Pyro.-¿La figura misteriosa que lleva tiempo colándose en Pyrolandia?

-No del todo: nunca consigo verle la cara, pero llegué a ver su sombra en la pared y es...- trató de describir al ser que había visto, pero un miedo irracional le invadió de pronto- perdona, no puedo hacerlo: fue demasiado horrible.

-Tranquilo, ya estás a salvo- Pyro le abrazó fuertemente.- A esa cosa no le gusta ponerse en mi campo de visión, así que conmigo no tienes nada que temer.

Globocornio asintió. Si su mujer le viera así, hecho un gallina, seguro que se iba a reír de él durante meses, pero eso no le importaba en aquel momento.

-Prometeme que tendrás cuidado, eres mi mejor amig...- intentó seguir el animal, pero Pyro lo estrujó con mayor fuerza.- ¡Vale ya! ¡Que me ahogas!

Una persona normal hubiera metido a Pyro en el psicólogo al verle murmurar cosas sin sentido y abrazar al aire, pero para el equipo aquella conducta era normal, aunque las partes de lo que suponía era una conversación que Engineer había conseguido captar, le habían dejado confundido. Al ver la expresión pensativa del texano, Scout no pudo evitar preguntar:

-¿De que esta hablando el... la friki?

-Al parecer a Globocornio le atacó algo esta mañana- respondió Engineer.- Es lo único que he logrado entender.

-Espera, pero eso no es posible- interrumpió Medic.- Nosotros podemos interactuar de manera verbal con los habitantes de Pyrolandia cuando llevamos las gafas puestas, pero no podemos tocar a sus habitantes o los objetos a no ser que tengan un equivalente en el mundo real, y al mismo tiempo los habitantes de Pyrolandia atraviesan los objetos del mundo real que no tienen un equivalente allí.

-Y el punto es...- quiso saber Scout, quien no había entendido nada de lo que había dicho el alemán.

-Que si algo no pertenece a Pyrolandia no puede atacar a ningún residente- completó Engineer alarmado.

-Cabe la posibilidad de que solo sea parte de la ilusión de nuestro amigo o amiga- objetó Spy.- Un nuevo amigo imaginario de carácter agresivo.

-Pyro me asusta...- murmuró Heavy.

-¿Y a quién no?- preguntó retóricamente Demoman, mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro.

Pyro dejó marchar a Globocornio, se acercó a Engineer y le resumió lo que Globocornio le había contado, el texano traduciendo sus palabras el resto del equipo.

-Así que una sombra misteriosa nos acecha en Pyrolandia y de pronto Scout comienza a atacarnos- murmuró Spy.

-¿No crees que sea una coincidencia?- preguntó Medic, quien estaba sentado a su lado.

-¿Después de todo lo que nos ha pasado? Lo dudo- confirmó el francés.

Scout se encogió en su asiento, sopesando las palabras de Pyro, y recordó al bateador...

-Entonces...¿él existe?- decía.- Pero no puede ser... me dijeron que solo era una ilusión de mi mente...

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó Demoman.

El bostoniano dio un largo suspiro y miró a sus compañeros.

-Creo que ha llegado el momento de contaros porque la canción de ayer me afectó tanto- dijo finalmente. Sus compañeros le miraron interesados- hace trece años...


	4. Soft Breeze

**Capítulo 3: Soft Breeze**

-¡Espérame!

Una niña de unos diez años, de cabello rubio y rizado, corría tras un niño de su misma edad, quién era demasiado rápido para ella. Y no sólo se debía al hecho de que el vestido rosa con lacitos que llevaba puesto era muy incómodo, también era que aquel chico era el más rápido del barrio, cosa natural, ya que era el menor de una familia muy numerosa y había tenido que aprender a sacar toda la velocidad que podía para adelantar a sus hermanos mayores en su vida diaria (cosas como, por ejemplo, coger el mando de la tele, servirse los cereales buenos o ser el primero en ocupar el cuarto de baño por la mañana).

-¡Eres una lentorra!- replicó el chico desde lo alto de un tobogán, en cuyo rostro se dibujo una sonrisa de triunfo al ver que su compañera quedaba mucho más atrás. El chico vestía con unos pantalones medio rotos y una camiseta de un equipo de béisbol desgastada. Las puntas de su rebelde cabello castaño se movían mecidas por la suave brisa de primavera que soplaba sobre aquel parque de Boston.

Cuando la niña alcanzó el tobogán en el que estaba su amigo, este se dejó caer por la rampa.

Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los verdes de ella.

-¡Mal educado! ¡Esa no es manera de tratar a una señorita!- le reprochó la chica.

-Tú de señorita no tienes ni un pelo, aunque tu madre se empeñe en vestirte así los domingos.

La chica soltó un suspiro de exasperación.

-No se cuando se dará cuenta de que ya soy mayor para decidir que vestir.

El chico rió el comentario de su amiga. Normalmente, la chica solía comportarse cómo un chico más, por muy mal que lo vieran sus progenitores. Era una niña rebelde y enérgica.

Y por eso mismo, aquel veloz chico, que años después se convertiría en uno de los nueve miembros de un equipo de letales (y pirados) mercenarios, disfrutaba tanto de la compañía de aquella niña.

Llevaban siendo amigos desde que ambos tenían uso de memoria. Ambos se habían criado en el mismo barrio, aunque la familia de ella era más rica y menos numerosa que la de él. Aquel domingo para ellos sólo era uno más de los numerosos que habían compartido juntos.

También sería el último.

Ambos chicos estuvieron jugando hasta bien entrada la tarde. El vestido de ella se llenó de barro, pero no le importaba la reprimenda que con total seguridad le echaría su madre, quien quería convertirla en una señorita refinada, cuando volviera a casa. Merecía la pena aguantar los castigos mientras pudiera disfrutar de aquellas tardes con su mejor amigo.

Cansados, ambos se sentaron, cada uno en un columpio. La chica comenzó a balancearse y a cantar con voz casi angelical:

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Way up high,_

_There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby._

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Skies are blue,  
And the dreams that you dare to dream  
Really do come true._

_Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far  
Behind me.  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
Away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me._

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Bluebirds fly.  
Birds fly over the rainbow.  
Why then, oh why can't I?_

If happy little bluebirds fly  
Beyond the rainbow  
Why, oh why can't I?

-Buuu, que canción más cursi- abucheó Scout una vez su amiga terminó la canción, pese a que la había escuchado completamente embelesado. La niña le sacó la lengua.

-Al menos no soy yo la que tiene amigos imaginarios- le reprochó esta.

Scout se puso rojo como un tomate.

-¡Hace dos años que dejé esas chorradas, Jackie! Ya soy mayor para eso.

La chica rió, pero a Scout la broma no le había hecho mucha gracia.

Scout no tenía ningún amigo real aparte de ella. El chico no era precisamente popular en el colegio. De hecho, su cuerpo enclenque y delgado, junto a su ropa vieja y desgastada, heredada de sus hermanos mayores , era motivo de burla. Pese a todo, ya desde pequeño, Scout era un tanto arrogante, lo cual a veces desquiciaba a profesores y alumnos, y si los matones no le pegaban era porque nunca lograban alcanzarle. Para colmo de males, "Jackie" estudiaba en un colegio privado y tenía clases de canto, violín y otras chorradas más que a ella ni si quiera le gustaban, por lo cual apenas se veían entre semana. Su relación con sus hermanos tampoco era de lo mejor y su madre tenía que dejarse la piel trabajando todo el día para que todos pudieran comer.

Aún así, Scout tenía a alguien que escuchaba todos sus problemas, aunque ese alguien no era real. Y aunque le había dicho a Jackie que hacía dos años que ya no tenía amigos imaginarios, lo cierto es que había hablado con él la noche anterior.

Su amigo imaginario era un hombre de unos treinta años, quizás menos, que vestía de jugador de béisbol. No era muy hablador, pero le escuchaba con interés. A veces, desaparecía y no volvía a verle hasta pasados unos días. Cuando le preguntaba a dónde se marchaba, el respondía que había ido a "purificar el mundo", por lo que Scout tenía asumido que era un superhéroe.

Jackie sabía desde tiempo atrás que Scout tenía un amigo imaginario, y a veces usaba aquello para tomarle el pelo. Pese a todo, sabía que era un asunto delicado y que otros niños podían usarlo contra él, así que siempre procuraba gastarle la broma cuando no hubiera nadie cerca.

El Sol empezaba ya a ponerse en el cielo Boston. Scout dio un largo bostezo.

-Vaya, se está haciendo tarde...- dijo Jackie tras mirar la posición del Sol en el cielo.- Debería volver ya, o madre se enfadará más aún.

-Tienes razón- concordó Scout.- Marchémonos ya. Estas calles no son adecuadas para que una señorita elegante ande sola por la noche- añadió en tono burlón.

-Ni tampoco para los bebés con amigos imaginarios- replicó esta.

Ambos amigos se miraron a los ojos y comenzaron a reír a carcajadas. Pero de pronto un chillido de terror resonó por el parque, cortando sus risas.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó Jackie asustada. Scout se puso delante de ella para protegerla.

Un hombre gordo y calvo, de apariencia ricachona, corría aterrado desde la entrada por el camino que llevaba a la zona de juegos, donde se encontraban ellos.

-¡Déjame en paz!- gritaba el desquiciado hombre a la nada. El hombre se llevó las manos a la cabeza.-¡No! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de nada!

Los dos niños miraron al hombre aún más asustados, pensando que era un loco que se había escapado del manicomio. El hombre se fijó en ellos y en un rápido movimiento agarró a ambos con su enorme brazo por el cuello.

-¡LÁRGATE O LOS MATO AQUÍ MISMO!- gritaba el hombre, completamente fuera de sí.

Ambos niños empezaron a gritar pidiendo ayuda, pero el parque estaba prácticamente vacío, salvo por el viejo cuidador, que al ver la situación había salido corriendo a avisar a la policía, o eso era lo que los niños esperaban. El hombre, al ver que gritaban, les apretó un poco más.

"_No te pasará nada, te lo prometo"-_ oyó decir Scout en su cabeza a una voz familiar.

-¿Bat?- preguntó el chico con un hilo de voz, dado que el gordo brazo del hombre apenas le dejaba respirar.

Frente a él apareció su amigo imaginario, mirando con frialdad al hombre que sostenía a ambos niños.

"_Es el momento de pagar por lo que hiciste"_

-¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡ Déjame en paz!- rogaba el hombre atemorizado, sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

Scout estaba confundido, ¿podía aquel hombre ver y oír a su amigo imaginario?

"Bat" avanzó hacia el hombre, quién miraba de un lado a otro. Scout supuso que en realidad no podía verle, solo oír su voz, porque en caso contrario hubiera seguido corriendo.

En ese momento, se oyó la sirena de un coche policía.

-¡Suelte a los niños y levante las manos!- gritó un agente que llegó corriendo, apuntando al hombre con una pistola.

-¡NO!- replicó el atemorizado secuestrador.- ¡Usted no lo entiende! ¡Si los suelto me matará!

-Repito: suelte a los niños- ordenó el policía.- No haga esto más difícil.

El hombre no aguantó más la tensión y salió corriendo, cargando con Scout y Jackie. Los siguientes momentos fueron confusos para ambos niños. Finalmente, tras un tiempo que ninguno de los dos podía determinar, el hombre los soltó: estaban en el interior de un edificio abandonado, donde ambos solían ir a jugar, bastante cercano al parque. Los dos amigos aprovecharon para coger todo el aire que no habían podido respirar.

-No os quiero hacer daño- dijo el hombre seriamente, mientras bloqueaba la puerta con varios trastos, entre ellos un armario bastante grande.- Os prometo que si os quedáis aquí callados os haré una tarta en cuanto salga de este lío.

Una vez hubo bloqueado la puerta, el hombre se dejó caer al suelo y comenzó a llorar. Ambos niños le miraron sin saber que decir.

-¿Qué he hecho?- decía entre sollozos mientras contemplaba a los dos niños, que estaban tan asustados y confusos como él.- Ahora soy un secuestrador, un criminal...mi vida está arruinada...

Jackie se acercó a aquel hombre, pese a que Scout trató de detenerla, se arrancó uno de los lazos del vestido y se lo tendió como si fuera un pañuelo.

-Gracias, jovencita- dijo este mientras se sonaba, haciendo un ruido similar al de un elefante.

-Dígame señor, ¿por qué nos has secuestrado?- preguntó Jackie con curiosidad. Al ver derrumbarse a aquel hombre, había pensado que quizás no era tan malo.

-No era mi intención- respondió el hombre con la voz entrecortada- hay una cosa que lleva todo el día persiguiéndome. Oigo su voz en mi cabeza, me dice cosas horribles vaya a donde vaya y... tengo miedo- el hombre rompió a llorar de nuevo.

Scout miró al hombre con desconfianza: sabía que quién le había seguido era "Bat", y este era un superhéroe, así que aquel hombre debería haber hecho algo muy malo. Al fin y al cabo, "Bat" había dicho que había llegado el momento de que pagara por sus crímenes.

"_No puedes huir"_

"Bat" apareció de la nada en aquella habitación. El secuestrador se puso de pie de un brinco al oír su voz y comenzó a mirar de un lado para otro.

-¿Por qué me persigues?

"_..."_

"_Deberías saberlo..."_

"_¿No reconoces mi voz?"_

El hombre enmudeció uno instantes, y con temblorosa voz dijo:

-No...no tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando...

"_Lo has olvidado, ¿verdad?"_

"_Nos conocimos hace diez años"_

Scout lo miró a "Bat" confundido, ¿cómo era posible que su secuestrador y su amigo imaginario se conocieran?

-No sé de que estás hablando, pero si ya han pasado diez años... ¡¿Por qué me atormentas ahora?!

Durante un segundo, a Scout le pareció que una fugaz, pero cruel sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de su amigo.

"_Nunca es tarde para purificar el mundo"_

-¡Bat!- exclamó el niño de pronto, Jackie y el hombre le miraron, la primera extrañada extrañada y el segundo más aterrado aún al darse cuenta de que aquel chico conocía la criatura que le perseguía- ¿qué es lo que ha hecho este hombre?

"Bat" le miró fijamente, y Scout supo que tenía sus ojos clavados en él pese a que los ocultaba su gorra. Un escalofrío le recorrió.

" _Es una historia muy larga"_

"_Limitate a quedarte al margen"_

"_No sé cómo te has visto involucrado"_

" _Pero no te preocupes: no te haré daño"_

Entonces se oyó un fuerte ruido, algo le golpeó en la cabeza y todo se volvió negro.

Cuando Scout abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de su madre.

-¿Mamá?

El niño se incorporó y su madre le abrazó con fuerza.

-Oh mi niño, estás bien- lloraba la mujer de alegría.

Scout miró a los lados: estaba en la cama de una habitación de paredes blancas y llena de artilugios que no tenía ni idea de para que eran. Le habían clavado un tubo de algo conectado a una especie de saco de plástico al brazo. Sin duda alguna, se encontraba en una habitación de hospital.

Tenía una sensación extraña en la frente, así que se llevo la mano ahí y comprobó que la tenía vendada.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- quiso saber.

Su madre le soltó, le miró a los ojos y dio un largo suspiro antes de decir:

-La policía nos ha contado que siguieron el hombre que os secuestró a ti y a Jaqueline. Cuando llegaron al edificio donde os retenía, encontraron que la puerta estaba bloqueada y tuvieron que echarla abajo- explicó la mujer.- Un fragmento de algo te golpeó la cabeza y te desmayaste. Dos de los agentes te llevaron al hospital más cercano y tras identificarte, me llamaron- hizo una pausa y añadió, antes de echarse de nuevo a llorar y abrazarle,- me has dado un susto de muerte, pero estás bien. Mi pequeño esta bien. Ya ha pasado todo...

Disfrutó un momento del largo abrazo de su madre antes de preguntar lo que en verdad le preocupaba.

-¿Dónde está Jackie?

Su madre palideció. Varias veces movió los labios tratando de decir algo, pero las palabras no le salían. De pronto rompió a llorar una vez más, pero esta vez no era de alivio o felicidad.

-¿Qué ocurre mamá?- preguntó alarmado y asustado.- ¿Dónde esta Jackie? ¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Cielo...- dijo la mujer con el aliento cortado.-Ella...Jackie... ya no está entre nosotros...

Scout se había quedado a solas. Llevaba horas mirando al techo, intentado asimilar lo que su madre le había contado...intentando asimilar que nunca volvería a ver a su mejor amiga.

Después de que la policía echara abajo la puerta, el hombre salió corriendo escaleras arriba, agarrado fuertemente a Jaqueline. Los agentes le persiguieron hasta que le acorralaron en la azotea y entonces el hombre, sin soltar a la niña, saltó.

Ambos murieron en cuanto chocaron contra el suelo.

-Me mentiste- dijo de pronto el chico.

"Bat" apareció a su lado.

"_Te dije que no te iba a hacer daño, y no lo he hecho"_

-Por tu culpa Jackie está muerta. Si no hubieras llevado a aquel villano al parque...

"_..."_

"_Yo no pretendía..."_

-No me valen tus excusas. Se supone que eres un héroe, ¿o no? Deberías de habernos salvado a los dos- "Bat" no respondió.-Lárgate. No quiero verte nunca más- le rogó el chico.

"_Pero..."_

-Por favor.

"_Esta bien, me iré..."_

"_... pero volveremos a vernos"_

-Ese fue el último día que vi a los dos únicos amigos que tuve en la infancia- contaba un Scout de veintitrés años a sus compañeros de equipo. Estos le miraban, compadecidos por la traumática experiencia que sufrió cuando era tan joven.

-¿Y qué pasar luego?- preguntó Heavy, hablando por todos.

- Después de salir del hospital la policía me interrogó y conté todo lo ocurrido con pelos y señales- siguió relatando Scout.- Naturalmente, no creyeron nada que involucrara a un amigo imaginario. Me llevaron al psicólogo y, tras semanas de terapia, me convencieron de que "Bat" nunca había existido y que le eché la culpa a algo ficticio porque mi mente infantil no entendía nada de lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Y te quedaste completamente sólo?- preguntó Sniper, quien no tenía tacto alguno.

-No. Es curioso, pero ser víctima de un secuestro hizo que la gente de pronto comenzara a interesarse más por mí- respondió este.- Recibía un mejor trato por parte de mis compañeros de clase y los profesores, e incluso encontré algunos a los que podía llamar amigos, pero nunca encontré ninguno al que apreciara ni en el que confiara tanto como Jackie.

-"Hasta que os conocí"- añadió en su mente, pero no llegó a pronunciar las palabras.

-Entonces, ¿crees que es ese tal Bat quién se ha colado en Pyrolandia?- supuso Engineer.

-Es probable, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, él dijo que volvería, y ayer le vi en dos ocasiones...- respondió Scout.- Pero no sé porque no me ha hablado: en el pasado fuimos amigos, al fin y al cabo. Al menos debería explicarme porque ha vuelto.

-Esto es absurdo- opinó Soldier.- !Los amigos imaginarios son ñoñerías y no existen!

Globocornio le dijo algo a Pyro, y este se lo comunicó a Engineer.

-De parte de Globocornio: que te jodan con un cuerno de mamut- le transmitió el texano.- Pero los mamut no tienen cuernos, sino colmillos...

-A lo mejor en Pyrolandia tienen mamuts con cuernos y colmillos- comentó Sniper en tono de burla. Pyro asintió, confirmando lo que había dicho el australiano. Tras una breve pausa, el resto del equipo rompió a reír.

-No he pillado nada...- murmuró Wheatley.

-En fin, creo que va siendo hora de ir recogiendo nuestras pertenencias- dijo Medic.- Ya seguiremos indagando en este asunto más tarde.

El resto del equipo asintió y se dirigieron cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Dime, todo esto de la canción "over the rainbow", ¿está detrás de tu trauma con los arcoiris?- preguntó el francés a Scout, con cierta malicia, mientras ambos empaquetaban sus cosas.

-¡Que te he dicho mil veces que los arcoiris no me hacen llorar, pedazo de gilipollas!- le replicó el bostoniano. Spy se echó a reír: era justo la reacción que esperaba.

Cuando terminó de reírse, comentó con seriedad:

-Tu madre nunca me contó nada de esto.

-Eso es porque le hice prometer que no se lo diría a nadie- respondió Scout.- No es un asunto del que me guste hablar, como entenderás.

-En cambio, nos lo has contado.

-Porque creí que os afectaba directamente: una sombra nos acecha en Pyrolandia, mi amigo imaginario que quiere salvar el mundo vuelve a aparecer y luego ataco a Demo mientras estoy dormido- se encogió de hombros y añadió- todo encaja, ¿no?

-Entonces, ¿confirmas que fuiste tú quién atacó a Tavish?

Scout dio un largo suspiro antes de responder:

-Sí, pero no sé por...

De pronto Scout le entró mareo y se tambaleó, cosa que a Spy no le pasó desapercibida.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- le preguntó el francés. Antes de que el joven pudiera contestar, este de desplomó en el suelo. Spy se apresuró a acercase a él, preocupado, y le tomó el pulso, comprobando así que solo estaba inconsciente.

-¡MEDIC!- llamó el francés inmediatamente, y se giró para salir al pasillo a buscar al alemán, pero en ese instante, una mano le agarró por la espalda, deteniéndole en seco.

-No será necesario.

Spy se dio la vuelta. Scout se había levantado y le miraba con rabia. Antes de que el francés pudiera sacar un arma, el bostoniano le agarró del cuello, con una rapidez y fuerza que no era típicas en él.

Cuando las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, Spy supo que el que estaba frente a el ya no era su compañero.


	5. Fake Orchestra

**Capítulo 4: Fake Orchestra**

-Responde a esta pregunta y tu purificación no será dolorosa: ¿por qué no podéis morir?- preguntó "Scout" a Spy, con aquel tono que le había oído usar cuando mató a Demo. Su mirada parecía ausente, pero estaba clavada en él, fría e inhumana, y aquello no hacía más que aumentar el temor en la mente de Spy.-¿Cómo funciona la máquina antinatural que os mantiene con vida?

-No lo sé- respondió el francés con el poco aliento que tenía.- Y aunque lo supiera, no te lo diría.

"Scout", cuya piel estaba cada vez más pálida y su ropa más oscura, soltó a Spy haciéndolo caer al suelo de rodillas, y le propinó una patada en la cara.

-Responde.

-Tú debes de ser Bat, ¿no es así?- preguntó Spy, ocultando lo mejor que podía su temor, tras escupir sangre y limpiarse la boca.

-Para ti, soy "el Bateador"- respondió este con frialdad.- Y da las gracias a que no tenga mi arma a mano y a que necesito información, porque si no ya te habría purificado.

El francés trató de levantarse, pero "el Bateador" volvió a patearle, esta vez en el estómago.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- preguntó Spy, tendido en el suelo.

-Aquí el que pregunta soy yo- se limitó a responder su agresor. Agarró a Spy por la camisa y lo empotró contra la pared.- Por última vez: ¿cómo se desconecta aquello que llamáis respawn?

En ese instante Medic entró en la habitación, cargando con su Medigun.

- ¿Me has llamado, Herr Spy?- preguntó el alemán sin interés, pensando que había sido convocado por alguna minucia, como un hueso roto o una herida mal curada, pero entonces se dio cuenta de la situación.- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- preguntó alarmado.

- Tú eres el peor de ellos- comentó "El bateador" sin dignarse a mirar al alemán. Soltó a Spy,quien se quedo apoyado contra la pared, y añadió:- ...debo marcharme antes de que "Scout", como se hace llamar ahora, se de cuenta de que estoy usando su cuerpo- y mirando a ambos lanzó una advertencia.-Más vale que mantengáis nuestro encuentro en secreto, o las consecuencias no serán buenas para él.

-¿No se supones que eras su amigo?- preguntó un dolorido Spy.

"El Bateador" se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos antes de decir:

-Yo nunca he tenido amigos.

Y dicho esto el cuerpo de Scout se desplomó, una vez más, sobre el suelo. Medic se acercó a Spy y lo curó con su pistola médica. A los pocos segundos, Spy ya estaba totalmente recuperado.

-¿Cómo esta Scout?- preguntó este.

El alemán dejó la pistola a un lado y fue a tomarle el pulso a Scout, cuya piel volvía a su tono habitual lentamente. Entre los dos subieron al bostoniano la cama.

- "Bat" ha poseído a nuestro joven camarada ¿no es así?- dedujo Medic, quien se sentó en la cama de Spy. El francés asintió.

-Y probablemente fue él quien atacó a Demo, usando el cuerpo de Scout.

-Es interesante como cambió su apariencia- comentó el alemán.- A lo mejor por eso el protocolo de protección aliada falló, al fin y al cabo funciona con identificación de colores.

- Me sorprende tu habilidad para aceptar lo absurdo como un hecho- comentó Spy, echándose en la misma cama.

-¿Qué quería?

-Saber como se desconecta el respawn. Esta claro que quiere acabar con nosotros- respondió Spy tras dar un largo suspiro.- Pero, ¿por qué? Según Scout, es un tipo de superhéroe, probablemente frustrado, que quiere acabar con todos los seres malvados o impuros. Vale que seamos lo contrario a unos "buenazos", pero tampoco se podría decir que seamos la peor escoria de la humanidad.

-"Habla por ti"- dijo para si el alemán.

- Ni si quiera hemos hecho daño a inocentes desde que empezamos a trabajar aquí. No hubo víctimas en aquel centro de entrenamiento de Santa Claus- seguía Spy.- Debe haber gente más despreciable en este basto mundo. ¿Por qué la ha tomado con nosotros?

Ambos, doctor y espía, meditaron sobre aquella pregunta unos minutos, pero ninguno encontró una respuesta o teoría que mereciera la pena compartir.

-¿Deberíamos avisar a los demás?- preguntó Medic de pronto.

-¿Y correr el riesgo de que haga daño de verdad a Scout? No: prometí a su madre que le protegería, y no pienso faltar a esa promesa.

-Entonces lo vuestro no es solo sexo- comentó el alemán, divertido.- Por como hablas a veces, parece que ella solo fuera un ligue de una sola noche por el que presumir.

-No obstante- siguió el francés, ignorando el comentario- debemos ser precavidos y estar atentos. Si esa cosa, sea lo que sea, viene a por nosotros, tendremos que destruirle antes de que consiga su objetivo.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo en eso. Pero el problema es cómo.

Ambos mercenarios miraron pensativos a Scout, quien dormía en la cama de en frente, ignorando lo que había ocurrido minutos atrás. Ambos se preguntaban si su compañero soñaba, y, si lo hacía, cuales serían esos sueños...

Scout estaba frente a un enorme edificio de color verde, rodeado de "agua" de color rojo sangre. Sabía que Dedan, el agresivo líder y supuesto guardián de aquel lugar, estaba esperando en el interior. Una vez le diera una lección, los trabajadores de la Zona 1 estarían a salvo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- oyó decir a una voz.

Allí había una persona de cuello ancho y brazos fuertes que ocultaba su rostro tras una extraña máscara, semejante a la cabeza de un sapo.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Scout al peculiar hombre.

-¿Yo? Solo soy el mercader que aparece en ciertos puntos del juego para vender cosas- respondió este- aunque se supone que a estas alturas ya deberíamos habernos conocido...- continuó-. Pero eso no importa. No estaba esperándote a ti... Tú no eres el protagonista.

-Pues no sé quién puede ser -replicó Scout encogiéndose de hombros.-Digo yo, este es mi sueño raro y bizarro, ha salido de mi cabeza, así que el protagonista tengo que ser yo.

-¿Estás seguro de que este "sueño" ha salido de tu cabeza?

Scout le miró confundido. ¿Qué significaba esa pregunta tan rara? ¿Ese tío vendía hierba y se la fumaba o qué? Quería preguntarle que había querido decir con aquello, pero el hombre se limitaba a ofrecerle su mercancía (que no era droga) cada vez que hablaba con él. No le dio más importancia, ya que aquel lugar donde tenía lugar su sueño (porque Scout había tenido claro desde el principio que todo era un sueño lúcido) era extraño y surrealista. Entró decidido en el edificio y fue directo al despacho de Dedan.

Dedan podría haber ser humano de no haber sido por su espantoso rostro, alargado y con una dentadura grande y hueca que se hundía en su cara, dos pequeños puntos haciendo las veces de ojos. Su abrigo estaba abierto, dejando ver su delgado, pero fuerte, torso. Sus brazos eran largos y sus manos enormes.

No era la primera vez que el mercenario se encontraba cara a cara con el guardían. La primera vez que Scout le vio fue tras eliminar unos fantasmas en un granero, aunque no llegó a interactuar con él. Desde el interior pudo ver como Dedan gritaba enojado e incluso había amenazado a uno de los trabajadores de aquel lugar.

-Pero, ¡¿por qué no le plantáis cara?!- le había dicho Scout al trabajador, indignado ante su pasividad.- ¡Ese tipo es un tirano y os trata como si fuera basura!

-Es que...- trataba de responder el trabajador, a quien, al igual que a sus compañeros, parecía faltarle el aire- no podemos. Es un emisario de la Reina.

-Entonces tendré que tener unas palabritas con él y la dichosa Reina, a ver si así me entero que pasa en este sitio de locos.

Scout había continuado su viaje y, tras pasar de nuevo por la mina, había llegado al edificio de correos y descubierto que el "mar" que bañaba aquel mundo estaba hecho de plástico ("cojonudo", había pensado este con sarcasmo). Tras averiguar en que piso trabajaba (además de haber descubierto que los trabajadores se convertían en monstruos si se estresaban) , fue a hablar con el tal Dedan.

-Hola, ¿es esta la oficina del señor "tengo frustración sexual y por eso estoy tan cabreado"?- preguntó en tono de burla al entrar.

Dedan, por su parte, estaba detrás de su escritorio, combatiendo contra unos fantasmas y no oyó a Scout.

-Malditos cretinos- gruñó el guardián.-¡Largaos!

Y dicho esto con un gran manotazo se deshizo de un fantasma que se había acercado demasiado a él.

-¡Esta es mi zona! ¡No tenéis derecho a estar aquí!- gritaba mientras se deshacía de otros dos más.-¡Fuera de mi vista, fantasmas de mierda!

"Ese mal genio rivaliza con Soldier en sus peores días" pensó Scout admirado. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Dedan había acabado con todos los espectros y le miraba fijamente a él.

-¡TÚ!- a Scout le dio un vuelco el corazón ante tal grito.-¡Tú eres el que esta causando tantos problemas! ¡El ectoplásmico líder que amenaza mi querida zona!- Scout iba a replicar, pero Dedan habló de nuevo- ¿Qué cojones quieres? ¿Por qué has decidido amargarme el día? ¡He dedicado toda mi vida a este lugar! ¡No tienes derecho a arruinarlo con tus putos fantasmas! ¡PÍRATE!

Aquel último grito hizo que la gorra de Scout saliera volando, aparte de casi tirarlo al suelo. Tras recuperar su preciado sombrero, Scout miró fijamente al guardián.

-Calma tronco. Te estas equivocando de menda- le dijo tratando de no sonar impresionado.- No soy un espectro, solo soy...emm, ¿un héroe? Sí, eso suena bien. ¡Y he venido a liberar al mundo de la opresión y esos horribles fantasmas!- proclamó adoptando una postura heroica.

-¿Cómo te atreves a replicarme?- le preguntó Dedan más calmado, pero poniendo una fría furia en sus palabras.- Y cómo te atreves a creer que me iba a tragar toda esa mierda...- se acercó amenazantemente a Scout y lo miró directamente a los ojos.- Escúchame bien. Lo pondré de la forma más sencilla. Lárgate de aquí y llévate a tus puñeteros espectros contigo o te mataré. Espero que te haya quedado claro- dicho esto volvió a colocarse detrás del escritorio.- Si te vuelvo a ver... estás muerto.

-¡Espera! Yo no soy...

Y dicho esto, el guardián se teletransportó, sin oír ni una palabra más.

- ...el líder de los espectros- Scout gruñó cabreado.- ¡Joder! ¡Si es que e igual que Soldier! ¡Cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay quién se lo quite!

El joven mercenario decidió no dar por acabada su conversación con Dedan y, tras descubrir donde vivía, decidió hacerle una visita. Por el camino descubrió que la carne se obtenía de fuentes (cosa que ya no le sorprendió). Finalmente, y tras resolver un puzzle montado en una barca en forma de pato que iba a pedales (la cara del joven mercenario mientras lo resolvía era todo un poema), había logrado entrar en la morada de Dedan.

-¡Tú!¡Por las mil caras de la reina!- gritó el enfurecido guardián al verle entrar.-¿Estás loco? ¿O sólo eres completamente retrasado?¡¿Qué parte de "voy a matarte" no entendiste?!

-Oh venga, sabías que iba a venir a darte para el pelo- respondió Scout.- Ah no, que no tienes- el joven rió su propio chiste.

-Estas loco- gruñó Dedan.

-Pues dado que todo esto es un sueño que está saliendo de mi mente, parece que sí.

-Soy el guardián de la Zona 1- continuó Dedan ignorando el comentario de Scout.- ¡Sin mí esta no es nada! ¡¿Qué clase de desorden mental hace que tu cerebro no pueda darse cuenta de algo tan evidente?!

-Pues si te digo la verdad para ser el guardián no haces bien tu trabajo- se atrevió a decir el joven.- Por un lado está el estado de tus trabajadores, quienes no deberían ser tratados de esa forma, por no hablar de que están tan estresados que les revienta la cabeza y atacan al que se le cruce. Y, por otro lado, está el hecho de que tienes una infección de espectros que no contribuyen al ya mal ambiente que hay por aquí. Pero parece ser que no atiendes a razones así que- Scout extendió su bate hacia el guardián- por el bien de los maricas estos que están empanados, te voy a curar el mal genio a base de jarabe de palo. Además me recuerdas a un amigo que se pone así a menudo, aunque él es majo en el fondo. Pero a él no le puedo cascar, así que voy a tener que desquitarme contigo.

Dedan adoptó una postura ofensiva.

-Preparate para conocer el dolor, espíritu enfermo. ¡Voy a rajarte la cara para borrarte esa insufrible sonrisa!- bramó el guardián.

Ambos, mercenario y guardián intercambiaron una intensa mirada antes de abalanzarse el uno sobre el otro.

De pronto, un frío y una humedad insoportables se apoderaron de Scout, haciéndole despertar.

-¡Arriba, vago!¡Tenemos que irnos!- le gritó Soldier, quien sostenía un cubo.

Scout le miró cabreado: junto a él estaba el resto del equipo.

-Llevas desde ayer durmiendo- explicó Engineer.- Decidimos dejarte descansar por lo de la otra noche, pero no podemos posponer más nuestra partida.

-¡¿Y por qué coño me habéis echado un cubo de agua fría por encima?!- preguntó cabreado y tiritando.

-Porque no te despertabas a gritos, así que no se nos ocurrió otra cosa- replicó Soldier.- Spy ha tenido que hacer las maletas por ti.

-Ya me lo agradecerás más tarde- se apresuró a decir este.

Los nueve mercenarios se dirigieron al aparcamiento. Todos salvo Scout, quien se había acordado que viajaría con Engineer, Spy, Pyro y Soldier en el coche del texano, habían guardado ya sus pertenencias en la furgoneta de Medic, ya que era el vehículo con mayor espacio de almacenamiento. Los animales, por su parte, viajaban en la caravana de Sniper, metidos en sus respectivas jaulas (o cesta de viaje en el caso del gato). No tardaron en abandonar la base.

Mientras el coche de Engineer se alejaba más y más de la base de Sawmill, Spy se preguntaba si "el Bateador" podría seguirles. Y de ser así, ¿cómo y cuando les alcanzaría?

-Pyro- preguntó a la/el pirómano, quien iba en el asiento delantero. Pyro le miró con curiosidad.- ¿Ves algo raro en Pyrolandia en este momento?- Pyro miró a su alrededor y tras unos momentos negó con la cabeza.- Merci.

-Oye Spy, ¿cómo es que me quedé dormido ayer tan de repente?- le preguntó de pronto Scout.

-Agotamiento: no habías pegado ojo y además te esforzaste en la batalla- mintió el francés rápidamente.- Incluso con el respawn, el cuerpo acaba resentido.

Scout no quedó del todo convencido con esa respuesta, pero decidió no preguntar más.

Al cabo del trayecto de dos horas y media, que transcurrió sin ningún incidente, llegaron a la base de Nightfall.

Geográficamente hablando, Nightfall y Sawmill no estaban muy lejos, pero ambas bases estaban separadas por un frondoso bosque, que era una reserva natural, y la única forma de ir de una base a otra era la larga y complicada carretera que acaban de recorrer.

Los cinco mercenarios se bajaron del coche y se reunieron con el resto de sus compañeros. Heavy vomitaba en un cubo de basura cercano porque así acababa todo el que iba en la furgoneta de Medic.

-¿Pero por qué todos se marean cuando viajan conmigo?- preguntó Medic, harto de la situación que se daba en todos los traslados.

-Debería haber una ley universal que prohibiera a los médicos psicópatas con tendencias homicidas conducir- murmuró en tono de chiste Demoman, quien había viajado con Sniper, a Soldier. Este asintió, tratando de contener la risa.

Medic los miró enfadado y arrastró sus maletas al interior de la base.

La principal ventaja de la base de Nightfall con respecto a la de Sawmill era la existencia de diez habitaciones, por lo cual cada uno disponía de su propio espacio privado. La desventaja era que no poseía garaje y la zona seguía siendo lluviosa, por lo que los vehículos quedaban a la intemperie bajo el mal tiempo, además de carecer de un despacho de trabajo para que Engineer pudiera desarrollar sus ideas.

A Spy, sin embargo, lo que más le incomodaba era la idea de que Scout durmiera solo por la noche, pero igualmente tampoco iba a ser de gran ayuda si "el Bateador" decidía valerse del cuerpo del joven para cumplir sus objetivos. Aunque mientras el extraño ser no supiera como desconectar el sistema de reaparición no iba a lograr nada, pensamiento que le tranquilizó.

El francés se dirigió a su habitación y comenzó a deshacer la maleta. Como los sombreros y la mayor parte de los misceláneos iban en cajas aparte y se guardaban en la sala de respawn, en la maleta solo llevaba algunos objetos pequeños: ropa interior limpia, un par de pijamas, un traje de repuesto, objetos de higiene personal, unas fotos con la madre de Scout, y debajo de todo aquello, estaba el Ap-Sap, que se negaba a viajar con el resto de las armas.

-¡Aire! ¡Por fin!- exclamó Wheatley, fingiendo los sonidos de inspirar y expirar aire fuertemente.

-Tu no necesitas respirar- le dijo Spy mirándole con disgusto.

-¡Eso no significa que me deje de agobiar!- replicó el zapador.

Spy lo sacó de la maleta y lo dejó en la mesilla de noche. A continuación guardó su ropa en el armario. El francés había meditado larga y tendidamente sobre la situación de Scout y cómo acabar con el sujeto que se autodenominaba "el Bateador"

Entonces algo hizo "clic" en su cabeza.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo fue en a la habitación de Engineer.

-Necesito tu coche, labourer- le pidió al texano.

-¿Para?- respondió este, quien deshacía su maleta y cuyo gato le maullaba, pidiéndole atención.

- Debo ir a la gasolinera más cercana y llamar por teléfono- explicó este.- Es un asunto personal que no puede esperar más.

Engineer no cuestionó más al francés y le entregó las llaves de su coche.

Spy se dirigió al exterior, se montó en el vehículo de su compañero y condujo unos cuantos kilómetros, hasta llegar a la gasolinera más cercana.

Aunque las bases contaban con un teléfono, estos solo servían para recibir llamadas o llamar a cuatro números: la Administradora (quién cansada de que los mercenarios mataran a sus mensajeros por accidente ( o no) los había mandado a instalar), Saxton Hale, Redmond o Blutarch dependiendo del equipo (aunque ninguno de los hermanos había usado nunca la línea) y, por motivos y medios que nadie alcanzaba a entender, Merasmus. Por lo tanto, para poder contactar con alguien externo a la guerra entre RED y BLU o para evitar que la Administradora oyera la conversación, debían salir de la base.

El caso de Spy era el segundo, dado que la persona a la que quería llamar estaba implicada en la guerra. El francés sacó del bolsillo un papel en el que había escrito un número de teléfono: el número personal de Miss Pauling.

-¿Diga?- contestó la joven mujer tras un par de pitidos.

-Soy yo.

-Oh, Spy- dijo Miss Pauling sorprendida.- ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Por qué me has llamado a mi línea privada.

-Tengo que pedirte algo- respondió este con seriedad.-Algo de lo que Helen no puede enterarse. Es muy importante y urgente.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Necesito información sobre un asunto en el que Scout se vio implicado hace unos años.

-Spy, sabes que tengo prohibido revelar información sobre tus compañeros.

-Me debes un favor- le recordó el francés.- Y es realmente importante: creo que Scout corre peligro.

Miss Pauling enmudeció unos segundos.

-Está bien- respondió la joven finalmente, para alivio de Spy.- Pero que quede claro que no lo hago porque me guste ese creído prepotente- se apresuró a decir.- Lo haría por cualquiera de vosotros. Sois los únicos...contactos que tengo aparte de Helen, y la compañía no puede permitirse perder ninguno de sus hombres- añadió tratando de sonar lo más profesional posible.- Dime, ¿en que lío anda metido el egocéntrico ese esta vez?

Después de su conversación con Miss Pauling, Spy condujo de vuelta a la base. Según la ayudante de la Administradora, a la siguiente mañana recibiría todo lo que habría podido averiguar ( lo bueno de trabajar para la compañía más poderosa del mundo era que le permitía un rápido y fácil acceso a toda la información que necesitara, una vez dadas las indicaciones precisas).

Cuando regresó a la base, el francés trató de pasar desapercibido para poderse acostar.

-¡Spy, por fin!- oyó gritar a Medic tras él.-¡ Hoy te toca a ti hacer la cena!

-Merde, lo había olvidado- gruñó mientras se palmeaba la cara.

La noche ya había caído cuando "El Bateador" llegó a la localización donde se encontraban Scout y sus compañeros. En un radio de dos kilómetros alrededor de la base, el mundo real quedaba invadido por una ficción llena de colorido, cosas bonitas y alegres canciones. "El Bateador" no sabía muy bien que pensar de aquel lugar, pero tampoco importaba: aquella zona también sería purificada una vez su guardián cayera.

Si tan solo pudiera saber cómo acabar con ellos...

-¿Créditos?

"El Bateador" dio un respingo y se puso en guardia al oír aquella voz venir de la nada. Al darse la vuelta, sin embargo, su cuerpo se relajó a la vez que la confusión y el asombro aumentaban. Alguien a quién conocía estaba ahí con él.

-¿Zacharie?- preguntó sin terminar de creer a quien veían sus ojos.

Frente a él estaba el mercader con la máscara de sapo que recordaba con completa claridad. Sin él, su sagrada misión nunca había podido ser "completada", o quizás sí, pero le había resultado mucho más difícil.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? Nada más y nada menos que veintitrés años- comentó Zacharie. Por algún extraño motivo, "el Bateador" sabía que estaba sonriendo tras la máscara.- Veo que al fin adquiriste autonomía. Por una parte me alegro, pero por otra es una lástima. Echaré de menos a _**[******]**_.

-¿Cómo es posible?- preguntó "el Bateador".- Tendrías que haber sido purificado junto a...

-¿Todo lo demás?- completó Zacharie.- Como ya ves, al igual que tú, desconectar aquel interruptor no acabó con nuestra existencia. Una pena para ti, dado que era lo que buscabas ¿o me equivoco? Aunque supongo que eso sólo te dio un objetivo más grande- y pasándole un brazo por encima del hombro mientras con el otro dibujaba un arco horizontal, añadió:- un nuevo e inmenso mundo, completamente corrompido que está pidiendo a gritos un "héroe" que lo purifique.

"El Bateador" se quitó de encima el brazo de Zacharie con recelo.

- Pero incluso si ya no necesitas a alguien dirigiéndote cual marioneta- prosiguió Zacharie- este mundo y tú estáis en realidades distintas, por lo que apenas puedes interactuar con los seres de aquí... Aunque eso no te impidió acabar con ellos, ¿verdad?

Zacharie soltó una pequeña risilla. "El Bateador" le miró pensativo.

-Creo que nunca te lo he preguntado, pero ¿quién eres en realidad? - preguntó con seriedad.

-¿Yo? Sólo soy Zacharie, el afable mercader que aparece en ciertos puntos del juego para suministrar, a cambio de la correcta cantidad de créditos, mis preciados y útiles bienes.

-¿Sólo eso?Siempre has parecido saber más de lo que decías- inquirió "el Bateador".

-Un buen empresario conoce la información necesaria para satisfacer las necesidades de sus clientes y nunca hace preguntas- replicó el mercader encogiéndose de hombros.

"El Bateador" no se quedó convencido del todo, pero decidió seguir con su línea original de pensamiento. Acabar con aquellos mercenarios sería el primer paso para acabar con la compañía que los había contratado, la compañía que controlaba medio mundo en secreto. Si de paso podía rescatarle de sus garras y corrupción, mucho mejor.

-Lo que no entiendo es qué pinta ese crío en todo este asunto- comentó Zacharie, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- puestos a elegir una marioneta, y tiene su gracia que esto lo haga alguien que fue una en el pasado, yo hubiera elegido a alguien menos enclenque. Aunque mirándolo de cerca, sus habilidades y forma de combatir son similares a las tuyas. Supongo que es mejor usar algo a lo que estas ya habituado que empezar a aprender de cero.

"El Bateador" suspiró profundamente.

-Estoy conectado a ese chico desde que soy libre- explicó el purificador.- Por eso me resulta mucho más fácil poseerle a él que a cualquier otro.

-Pero solo porque no se da cuenta de lo que haces, ¿o me equivoco?- supuso Zacharie. "El Bateador" asintió.- Si se diera cuenta, opondría resistencia.

-¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí?- preguntó con curiosidad.

- Pues lo mismo que tú: cumplir mis objetivos. Y tú eres el único cliente que puedo tener.

-¿Vas a ayudarme entonces?

-Por supuesto, siempre y cuando vayas a pagarme.

-Pues a no ser que conozcas alguna forma de desactivar aquel aparato que lse hace volver a la vida, poco me va a servir lo que tengas que venderme.

-¿Y por qué desactivar algo cuando puedes destruirlo?

Zacharie guió a "el Bateador" por los raíles que recorrían el mapa y le mostró algo que contempló extrañado. Le preguntó a su acompañante que era esa cosa. Cuando Zacharie se lo explicó, el mercader juró que había visto una sonrisa dibujarse en los labios del purificador durante un segundo. Sí, aquello podría funcionar.

-No pensaba comprarte nada, pero creo que lo mereces- dijo entregándole mil créditos de los que guardaba desde mucho tiempo atrás. Zacharie los cogió alegre.

-Eres más generoso de lo que recordaba.

"El Bateador" no dijo nada más. Se limitó a andar con determinación hacia la base, dispuesto a usar el cuerpo de Scout una vez más.

* * *

**Venga va, que levanten la mano quienes se estaban preguntando cuanto iba a tardar en aparecer Zacharie en este fic. **


	6. Windows Licking

**Capítulo 5: Windows Licking**

Había ganado.

El combate contra Dedan había sido largo e intenso, pero había ganado.

Ambos combatientes se habían enfrascado en una ardua batalla en la que habían luchado hasta el límite de sus fuerzas. El guardián era más poderoso de lo que Scout había imaginado en un principio, haciéndole extrañar momentáneamente el apoyo de sus compañeros. Las enormes manos de Dedan propinaban potentes golpes que habían llegado a aturdirle en un par de ocasiones, pero sus movimientos eran lentos y la rabia le cegaba, por lo que Scout con su gran velocidad no había tenido muchos problemas para esquivar la mayoría. Finalmente, la velocidad se sobrepuso sobre la fuerza bruta, y Scout, jadeando, puso el bate en el cuello del guardián, a quien había logrado tumbar en el suelo y estaba tan abatido que no tenía fuerzas para levantarse.

-¿Es...una broma?¿He... he...perdido?- dijo Dedan respirando con dificultad, agotado tras el combate.

El guardián clavó su mirada en Scout, esperando algo que no llegaba a ocurrir.

-¿Vas a matarme o no?- preguntó tras unos segundos de silencio.

-¿Por qué iba a querer hacer eso?- fue la respuesta de Scout.-No me han pagado para liquidarte. ¡Solo quiero que me escuches!

-¿Có...mo? ¿no... me vas a... matar?- preguntó Dedan, visiblemente sorprendido.-Pero tú... se supone...

- Ahora abre bien tus orejas- dijo Scout con seriedad, pero tras parpadear un par de veces cambió su tono de voz-...espera, no tienes orejas. ¿Cómo coño consigues oír?- Scout tosió y volvió a centrarse en el tema.- Escucha atentamente: no soy un espectro, no soy el líder de los espectros y no quiero tener que matar a nadie, salvo a esos pobres tipos que se convirtien en monstruos, pero si lo hago es en defensa propia- luego miró a los ojos al guardián y añadió- ¡Lo que quiero decirte es que no tienes derecho a tratar a tu gente así! Puede que esa panda de asmáticos sean un tanto raritos, pero tu hostilidad no les beneficia. De hecho, están sufriendo mucho. Pero me pareció que en el fondo te importaban, porque he podido ver te tienen mucha estima. Dime, ¿por qué te comportas como un gilipollas absoluto con ellos?

Dedan permaneció pensativo durante unos segundos.

-Ellos... yo quería construir el mundo con ellos- explicó finalmente.- Al principio todo fue bien, pero...pero... son unos incompetentes... no saben hacer nada … siempre tengo que estar ayudándoles y eso... me fastidia.

-¿Y no es tu trabajo enseñarles? El compañerismo consiste en entender los fallos de tus compañeros y ayudarles a mejorar, así ellos te ayudarán a ti. Aunque te saquen de quicio, aunque creas que no sirven para nada, aunque a veces su comportamiento hagan que te entre ganas de meterles un tiro, ellos siempre están ahí para apoyarte, en lo bueno y en lo mano. Eso es lo que he aprendido en los últimos cuatro años.

Dedan se quedó mirando al joven, asimilando sus palabras. ¿No era él mismo quién en un principio había estado tan entusiasmado por comenzar a trabajar ? ¿Cuando se había vuelto tan cruel? Además, había hecho una promesa que aún no había cumplido ¿Y si los espectros eran_ su_ castigo por haber olvidado?

-Te he juzgado mal... lo siento- dijo el guardián tras dar un largo suspiro.- Me has hecho recordar...algo importante.

El guardián se llevó como pudo una mano al bolsillo y le extendió un tarjeta.

-Esta es.. la carta de Cáncer. Te llevará a... la siguiente zona. Creo que allí... hay alguien que necesita, al igual... que yo, que... le recuerdes algo.

-¿Estarás bien, tío duro?- preguntó antes de aceptar la carta.

-Sí... solo necesito... descansar- respondió este respirando con dificultad.- Ahora vete.

Scout asintió y cogió la tarjeta que Dedan le había ofrecido. Un destello de luz blanca le cegó. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, se encontraba frente a una biblioteca gigantesca, cuyas paredes eran de color rosa fucsia.

Decidió explorar el interior del edificio, donde muchos de los libros eran falsos y donde los habitantes de aquel lugar parecían sufrir de paranoia ante todo. Tras subir unas cuantas plantas, infectadas de fantasmas, se encontró con un gato blanco de mirada apaga y cara triste y amargada llamado Japhet, quien se autoproclamó creador de la Zona 2 y líder de los espectros.

-¡Así que eras tú!- exclamó Scout, poniéndole el bate en el hocico.- ¿Sabes los problemas que han causado tus cosas en la otra Zona? ¡Un tipo casi me mata por tu culpa!

-En realidad...me los ha mandado la Reina para devolver la justicia a esta zona- corrigió Japhet. Luego miró a Scout a los ojos y añadió- debes de tener una gran determinación para haber llegado hasta aquí. La valentía es una cualidad excepcional en esta zona del mundo.

-Bueno, tampoco es para tanto- dijo Scout retirando el bate y adoptando una postura "molona".

-Pero no dejaré a los culpables sin castigo- prosiguió el gato.- ¡Y tú serás el primero en sucumbir a los ataques ectoplásmicos de mi ejercito!- decía mientras daba vueltas alrededor de Scout amenazantemente.- Pensándolo mejor, no necesito mis fantasmas para acabar con un niñato como tú. ¡Voy a saborear la justicia por mi mismo!

Acto seguido, Japhet había saltado a la cara del mercenario y había tratado de arañarle, pero este lo había agarrado en el aire.

-¿Por qué todo en este maldito mundo quiere matarme?- decía Scout manteniendo a Japhet lo más alejado que podía de si, mientras este alzaba sus garras hacia su rostro. Finalmente, el gato le mordió la mano y Scout lo arrojó contra una de las estanterías cercanas, el golpe tirando los libros de uno en uno sobre la cabeza del animal.

-Eres fuerte- dijo el gato tras sacudir la cabeza y recuperarse del golpe.- Debo admitir que te he subestimado. Sin embargo, he de terminar con este asunto ya. ¡Espectros venid a mi! ¡Bailad juntos y haced sonar la canción de los justos!- y lanzando una maliciosa mirada a Scout, añadió-El tormento de los hombres cura mis heridas... tu cuerpo servirá de alimento a los fantasmas por toda la eternidad...

Scout se preparó para una inminente llegada de fantasmas, pero nada ocurrió.

-¿Espectros? - preguntó Japhet mirando hacia los lados, confuso.-¡Espectros! ¡Venid a mí, os lo ordeno!-gritó mirando al techo.

-Menudo gatillazo- dijo Scout sin ser capaz de contener su risa.

-¡Maldición! ¿Con qué clase de magia estás logrando evitar que mis fantasmales acólitos se unan a mí, funesto humano?

- Corta el rollo con las palabras grandes que no te entiendo, "Chespir".

-Es "Shakespeare", cretino- corrigió Japhet furioso.- ¡Debes sufrir mi ira!

Y una vez más, Japhet se abalanzó sobre Scout, pero este estaba ya preparado y, usando el bate cual raqueta de tenis, golpeó al gato en el estomago, con tal fuerza que lo estrelló contra el techo. Japhet cayó al suelo de nuevo a los pocos segundos.

-¡Pobre idiota!- exclamó Japhet levantándose del suelo, mirando a Scout fijamente con furia.- Todavía no es el momento de revelar mi auténtica naturaleza. Pero debes saber que no ganarás nada con tu espera, odioso bufón.

Y con esas últimas palabras, tras un fogonazo de luz, Japhet se teletranspotó de aquel lugar al igual que había hecho Dedan tras su primer encuentro.

-Y por eso prefiero a los perros- dijo Scout después de dar un largo suspiro.

Tras ese extraño encuentro, y viendo que no podía seguir subiendo, el joven decidió abandonar la biblioteca seguir explorando la nueva zona. En el exterior del edificio se encontró con otro gato, aquel que le había guiado desde que había comenzado a tener aquellos sueños. "El Juez", como se había presentado este, era un pequeño gato de color blanco, con una enorme sonrisa y enormes y afilados dientes que sobresalían de ella. Scout no pudo evitar recordar la conversación que había tenido con él cuando lo conoció, en el primer sueño que tuvo.

El joven mercenario había aparecido, bate en mano, en un extraño lugar compuesto por un edificio anaranjado, rodeado por un mar de color gris. Nada más llegar, el Juez se le había acercado.

-No puede haber nadie vivo más que yo en la Zona 0, pero lo que supondré que eres un mero producto de mi imaginación.

-"¡Coño! ¡Un puto gato que habla!¿Es esto otra parte de Pyrolandia?"- se preguntó Scout mentalmente.

-No importa, me presentaré de todas maneras- continuó el gato.-Soy "el Juez", y estoy deseando conocer tu nombre.

-Me llamo... Scout- había respondido el joven, acostumbrado a no revelar su verdadero nombre desde que empezó a trabajar como mercenario.

El gato se había quedando mirando al aire, como buscando una presencia o algo que debería estar ahí y no estaba.

-¿Estás solo? - preguntó. Scout asintió." El Juez" se acercó a él y se frotó entre sus piernas, como hacían los gatos normales y corrientes.-Y tienes un cuerpo físico: eres real... ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí?

-Nada. Ni si quiera sé donde estoy. Lo último que recuerdo es estar en mi cama...

En ese momento, Scout entendió porque aquel lugar era tan raro.

-"Esto debe ser un sueño"

-Si no tienes nada que hacer... - volvió a decir "el Juez"- quizás podrías hacerle un favor a este mundo. Últimamente hay muchos espectros haciendo de las suyas en las zonas por las que esta formado. Yo podría hacerte de guía por este área y explicarte como funciona nuestro peculiar entorno.

-Así que tengo que darle caña a unos fantasmas... me gusta la idea.

De vuelta al presente, "el Juez" había reparado en la presencia de Scout y se había acercado a hablar con él.

-Saludos compañero, ¿ no te ha traído tu viaje a un lugar de optimas condiciones?

-Pues si te digo la verdad, este sitio da más mal rollo que la otra zona- respondió Scout encogiéndose de hombros.- Los tíos de ahí dentro tienen libros de mentira porque les dan miedo los de verdad. Además, ¿a qué tarado se le ocurrió la idea de poner puzzles en una biblioteca?

- Esta zona es más seca. Y debo admitir que por eso estoy encantado con ella.- opinó el sonriente gato.- A los felinos no nos agrada la lluvia.

- Es verdad: los gatos odiáis el agua. Cada vez que Engineer trata de bañar a su gato acaba lleno de arañazos- comentó Scout, divertido al recordar la escenita que montó el gato de Engineer la primera vez que trataron de darle un baño.

-En fin, he oído de un viejo amigo que el centro comercial del norte ha caído victima de los asaltos ectoplásmicos. Quizás deberías ir ahí y ...¿cómo decías?¿Darles caña?- Scout asintió y decidió seguir el consejo del "el Juez".

Nada más poner un pie en el interior del centro comercial, volvió a encontrarse con el vendedor.

- ¿Por qué sigues aquí?- le preguntó este nada más verle.- ¿Y por qué no estás respetando el guión?

-¿Guión? Que le jodan al guión. Yo haré lo que me de la gana, que para algo este es mi sueño.

-Entonces, ¿vas a seguir adelante? ¿Incluso si eso al final solo te acaba perjudicando?

-Un sueño es solo eso: un sueño- repuso Scout.- Y quiero saber cómo acaba...

El vendedor rió y dijo:

- Sigue adelante, pues. Pero no digas que no te lo advertí.

Scout entonces se había adentrado en las galerías del laberíntico centro comercial. Tras dar vueltas como un loco, por fin había dado con la salida, pero antes de atravesarla, resonó un alarido sobrehumano.

-¡ARRIBA, PANDA DE VAGOS! ¡HOY SALIMOS AL CAMPO DE BATALLA!

Aquel era el grito que todas las mañanas, sin falta, despertaba a toda la base (salvo a Sniper, quien solía madrugar), en las que había que combatir. Soldier afirmaba que los gritos motivadores eran el mejor despertar para los guerreros. Para este grupo de guerreros, los gritos motivadores solo daban más ganas de mandar a la mierda a Soldier.

Scout despertó en su cama, y lo interpretó como que aquella noche no había ocurrido nada. Parecía mentira que hubieran pasado solo dos días desde que atacó a Demoman por la noche, pero el cansancio de la batalla y el viaje habían hecho que quedara como un evento lejano, como si todo no hubiera sido más que una pesadilla.

El bostoniano se vistió e hizo una visita al cuarto de baño, que por suerte estaba libre

-Maldito Soldier- mascullaba Scout por lo bajo mientras bajaba la escalera para ir a desayunar.- Estos sueños son raros, pero muy interesantes. ¿Por qué me ha tenido que despertar tan pronto?

El bostoniano entró en la cocina, donde ya estaba todo el equipo esperando a que Engineer sirviera las tortitas. El desayuno transcurrió con normalidad, salvo que fue Spy quien salió a recoger el correo pese a que era el turno de Medic para hacerlo. Sniper leía en voz alta las noticias más interesantes que encontraba en el periódico, Wheatley no dejaba de decir tonterías, Soldier comentaba la estrategia del día, Scout trataba de mangar comida a los demás mientras estaban despistados... Cuando acababan de terminar, sonó la sirena que los llamaba a combatir.

Los nueves mercenarios fueron directamente al respawn a ultimar los preparativos. Cada uno se equipó sus armas y sus sombreros favoritos y esperaron al final de la cuenta atrás.

En Nightfall (en cuyo terreno caía la misma casi incesante lluvia de Sawmill) el juego consistía en una carrera de vagonetas de tres rondas. El primer equipo que llevara el carro-bomba a la base del otro ganaba la ronda y conseguía más ventaja para la siguiente. En la última ronda, el carro ganador explotaba y los perdedores tenían que pagar los destrozos causados.

Las puertas se abrieron y Scout montó sobre la vagoneta. Contra más gente cercana a esta hubiera, más rápido se movía. Con el bostoniano estaban Medic y Heavy. Los demás habían ido a despejar el camino o a colocar las defensas.

Durante los primeros segundos, el trayecto fue tranquilo. Entonces, el trío de la vagoneta se encontró de cara con un grupo de miembros del otro equipo, pero ya estaban preparados para tal eventualidad. Medic solo tuvo que activar la supercarga sobre Heavy para acabar con todos aquellos que no lograron huir a tiempo. A los pocos segundos, Scout oyó un peculiar sonido.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó a sus compañeros al reconocer que aquel ruido lo había hecho un Spy al hacerse visible con el Duplicante, muy cercano a ellos. Antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, Scout saltó sobre la espalda de Heavy con rapidez y disparó al Spy enemigo en la cara. Parecía que todo les iba como la seda, pero al siguiente paso entraron en el rango de una Centinela enemiga que estaba estratégicamente colocada y ninguno tuvo tiempo de salvarse.

Tras reaparecer, los tres se encontraron con Spy.

-No he podido quitarla aún- admitió el francés un tanto avergonzado.-Su Pyro no para de esparcir fuego por todas partes y para una vez que me cuelo y consigo quitar de medio al Engineer y poner el zapador, resulta que el maldito monstruo lleva "el demoledor" encima.

-¡No te quejes, que es a mi al que le han dado un martillazo!- exclamó Wheatley.-Bueno, en realidad se lo han dado al receptor, pero a mi me duele igualmente.

-El enemigo ha recibido más tiempo- anunció la Administradora.

-No bueno...- murmuró Heavy preocupado.

-Más vale que volvamos a la carga rápido- opinó Medic. Sus compañeros asintieron.

Sin embargo, pese a los valientes esfuerzos del equipo, fueron sus rivales los que ganaron la primera ronda.

En la segunda ronda las cosas fueron a mejor para ellos: Spy se alió con Scout para acabar con el nido del Engineer enemigo, el segundo distrayendo al Pyro mientras el primero acababa con las construcciones. Soldier, Heavy y Medic fueron los encargados de mover la vagoneta, mientras Demoman se dedicaba a poner trampas con sus bombas lapas al equipo enemigo. Sniper, Engineer y Pyro se quedaron defendiendo en la línea trasera. Finalmente, con una supercarga que Soldier y Medic usaron para despejar el punto de control, consiguieron ganar, lo cual dejó a ambos equipos en una condición de igualdad para la última fase.

En la tercera ronda ambos equipos lucharon con ferocidad para proclamarse campeones. Cohetes y bombas, llamas y balas, jeringuillas y jarras de pis volaban de un lado a otro en el campo de batalla, los dieciocho mercenarios dando lo mejor de si mismos para acabar con sus rivales. Finalmente, Demoman, Scout y Spy lograron alcanzar el punto final con la vagoneta tras echar abajo las defensas del enemigo. Los tres (junto con el Demoman y el Engineer enemigos, quienes eran la última línea de defensa) se apartaron corriendo antes de que se produjera la explosión.

Pero el carro no explotó.

-¿Qué?- se preguntaron los miembros del equipo, confusos.

-¿Qué?- se preguntaron los miembros del otro equipo, aliviados.

-¿QUÉ?- gritó la Administradora indignada, hablando para ambos equipos al mismo tiempo, haciendo que su voz retumbara potente y amenazadora sobre el campo de batalla.- ¿Puede alguno de vosotros, panda de incompetentes, explicarme por qué no ha explotado la vagoneta?

Todos los miembros de ambos equipos miraron a los Engineers, quienes a su vez se miraron entre ellos.

-Acércate tú- le dijo uno a otro, temeroso de que explotara cuando estuvieran cerca.

-Ni hablar: te acercas tú.

-Bueno, lo hacemos los dos, ¿vale?- el otro Engineer asintió.

Ambos Engineer se acercaron a examinar la vagoneta y abrieron un compartimento oculto en la bomba, que debería estar relleno de explosivos de varios tipos. Los mercenarios se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa.

-Está vacío... ¿cómo han podido robaros los explosivos?- preguntó el Engineer del otro equipo.

-Y nosotros que sabemos: en teoría la Administradora es la que se encarga de la seguridad- respondió el otro Engineer.

-No es mi culpa que seáis unos descerebrados que no se saben defender. Además: yo también necesito dormir después de aguantaros todo el santo día- la mujer hizo una pausa, probablemente para tomar una calada de su cigarro, antes de añadir- revisaré las grabaciones de esta noche, a ver si encuentro algo.

-Que mujer más desagradable. Me recuerda a la que no debe ser nombrada...- murmuró Wheatley.

A los pocos segundos, la Administradora volvió a hablar.

-La cámara del almacén de BLU está dañada desde las 00:14, y la del almacén de RED está dañada desde la 1:02- dijo la mujer.- Ninguna otra cámara ha captado nada. Se abrirá un expediente y mandaré a alguien a investigar lo ocurrido. Hasta que no se aclare nada, las misiones quedan canceladas para ambos equipos.

Todos los mercenarios avanzaron varias protestas, que llegaron a oídos sordos. Algunos se quejaban porque al cobrar por misiones iban a perder dinero, otros porque les gustaba la violencia y el resto por ambas cosas. Finalmente, todos suspiraron resignados y se fueron cada uno a su base.

-No me agrada nada tener a los criados de la arpía por aquí- comentó Soldier con rabia mientras abría la puerta de la base.

-Ya somos dos- concordó Demoman.- Pero es lógico que quiera saber que ha pasado. ¡Han desaparecido kilos de explosivos como si nada!

El equipo entró en el salón, que estaba decorado igual que el de la base de Sawmill, aunque era ligeramente más pequeño.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? Sin combates que librar, vamos a aburrirnos mucho- se quejó Scout.

-Yo tengo cosas que hacer, y es mejor empezarlas contra antes mejor- dijo Spy.- Nos vemos a la hora de cenar.

El francés se dirigió a su habitación. El resultado de la investigación de Miss Pauling había llegado por la mañana, tal y como la joven había prometido, pero no había tenido tiempo de leerlo. Nada más entrar sacó a Wheatley de su chaqueta y lo dejó en el escritorio.

-Oh, hola compañero - saludó el zapador al ver a Spy.-¿Qué tienes en la mano?- preguntó dirigiendo su ojo al sobre de Miss Pauling.- ¿Una carta de una admiradora?

-Es algo importante. De hecho, es tan importante que te voy a guardar otra vez para que no molestes- y dicho esto volvió a guardar al Ap-Sap en el interior de su chaqueta, ahogando las protestas de este.

Tras sentarse, Spy abrió la carpeta. El francés contempló con sorpresa el contenido: era más de lo que esperaba.

-Adoro como trabaja esta chica- dijo satisfecho mientras sacaba un recorte de periódico con varias cosas subrayadas y apuntes con una letra elegante, la de Pauling, en los bordes. " Banquero secuestra a dos niños y se suicida" rezaba el titular.

- La historia que nos contó Scout- Spy leyó con intereses la versión "oficial" de los hechos. Miss Pauling había subrayado algunas cosas interesantes.

"El hombre era adorado por sus empleados y una persona muy respetable", "sin historial delictivo" "aquella mañana, unos gamberros habían escrito en la pared varias pintadas que decían cosas raras y en cierto modo siniestras, como **"incluso los dioses caen algún día"**y **"ahora es tú turno de huir"**". Miss Pauling había agregado un par de fotos de la casa de aquel banquero con las pintadas y sin ellas, así como una ficha con información detallada del sujeto que había secuestrado a Scout y su amiga trece años atrás. Spy leyó cada detalle de la información que Miss Pauling había logrado recoger en una noche. Decididamente, invitaría a la muchacha a una cena amistosa en cuanto pudiera. Sonrió divertido al imaginar los celos de Scout cuando lo hiciera.

El bostoniano por su parte se había marchado a su habitación y se había puesto a leer su colección de cómics. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba sumergiéndose en las páginas de "Spidermann" o "El Capitán Australia" (que eran los únicos cómics que suministraba MannCo aparte de las aventuras de Saxton Hale), cuando algo le sacó de su lectura.

"Hola..." oyó de pronto en su mente.

A Scout se le calló el cómic de las manos al oír de pronto la voz de "Bat".

-¡¿Qué cojones estás haciendo aquí?! - le gritó enfadado.

Ahí, frente a su cama, estaba él, con exactamente la misma apariencia con la que lo recordaba.

"Estas enfadado"

-No jodas, Sherlock. Apareces después de trece años, te das vueltas por el país imaginario de uno de mis compañeros y para colmo creo que eres tú quien me hizo atacar a Demo.

"¿Como te has dado cuenta?"

-No sé, ¿quizás porque te asomaste por mi cabeza dos veces la noche en la que lo ataqué? O lo atacaste mejor dicho. ¡Me debes una explicación muy gorda, Bat! Y no me voy a tragar el cuento de que eres un héroe que está salvando el mundo.

"Purificando el mundo" corrigió rápidamente su viejo amigo.

-Es lo mismo, ¿no?

"Tienes razón: te debo una explicación" dijo el Bateador tras un silencio incómodo. "Ven conmigo"

-No voy a moverme de aquí.

"Entonces te vas a quedar sin respuestas"

Y dicho esto, el bateador saltó por la ventana. Scout lanzó un par de maldiciones por lo bajo y deliberó durante unos cuantos segundos. Finalmente decidió seguir a su viejo amigo.

El bostoniano se apoyó en la ventana y se deslizó por un tubo de desagüe hasta el exterior de la base. La lluvia que había acompañado durante todo el día había cesado, pero la temperatura había bajado bastante. Aún así, Scout siguió decidido a su antiguo amigo hacia los límites que separaban la base del bosque. Pese a la oscuridad de la noche, la silueta de "el Bateador "parecía emitir una tenue luz propia. El purificador se encontraba ya tras los límites de la base, adentrándose en el bosque. Scout trepó la alta verja que llevaba al otro lado.

-Más vale que merezca la pena...

Tras horas leyendo los documentos de Miss Pauling, el francés suspiró resignado. Esperaba encontrar alguna pista sobre la identidad de "el Bateador" buscando el motivo que le llevó a atacar a aquel hombre y dos más, dado que Miss Pauling también le había dado informes de dos casos similares que habían ocurrido en diferentes intervalos de tiempo. Pero pese a las condiciones casi idénticas de los crímenes, no había nada más que los conectara. Además, en cuanto a aquel hombre que secuestró a Scout, no había ninguna referencia a enemigos mortales, posibles estafas que hubiera cometido, problemas legales, asuntos con compañías rivales ni nada por el estilo, por lo que no había nada que apuntara a una persona concreto que quisiera acabar con su vida o vengarse de él, y eso también se aplicaba a los otros dos casos.

-Bateador...¿quién eres?- se preguntó en voz alta.

-Miaou, esa no es la pregunta que deberías estar haciéndote.

Spy se levantó de la silla sobresaltado. Tras él había aparecido, aparentemente de la nada, un hombre con una máscara similar a la cara de un gato sonriente. Su cuello era ancho y llevaba un jersey blanco con un corazón negro en medio.

-¿Quién eres tú y cómo has entrado aquí?- le preguntó sorprendido, pero en tono amenazador.

-Y de nuevo te equivocas de pregunta- se limitó a responder su misterioso interlocutor.- Pero supongo que debo responderte. Me llamo Zacharie. Normalmente soy un vendedor, pero os he visto necesitados de guía en este asunto contra cierto bateador y he asumido mi otro rol. He podido entrar porque mi habilidad es aparecer allí donde se me necesite- explicó.

Spy le miró fríamente.

-¿Conoces "al Bateador"?

-Sí, lo suficiente para saber que no hay nada en esta realidad que pueda detenerle- respondió Zacharie.- Si os ha marcado como objetivo, removerá cielo y tierra para purificaros.

El francés se quedó pensativo unos segundos. Nada en esta realidad...

- Has dicho que su identidad no es la pregunta que debería hacerme- dijo el francés.- ¿Cuál es entonces?

- En verdad, son tres: una ¿por qué no habéis tenido noticias de él en las últimas veinticuatro horas?

Spy no había reparado en eso. Si tan empeñado estaba su enemigo en acabar con ellos, ¿por qué no se había producido ningún ataque? ¿Qué estaba planeando?

-Dos: ¿qué va a pasar cuando suene la novena campanada?- y antes de que Spy pudiera pensar en aquella extraña pregunta añadió- y tres: ¿dónde están los explosivos?

Los ojos de Spy se abrieron en shock al entender el significado de aquellas últimas palabras. Había deducido las respuestas a las preguntas que Zacharie había pronunciado, y no le gustaban para nada. No dudó un segundo en salir corriendo de la habitación a avisar de sus compañeros del peligro mortal que corrían.

-Que comience el juego- rió Zacharie antes de desaparecer de aquel lugar.

* * *

**Para el que no se haya dado cuenta ya: los nombres de los capítulos están sacados de la Ost de OFF**


	7. Dramatic Crescendo

**Capítulo 6: Dramatic Crescendo**

Scout siguió a "el Bateador" por el frondoso bosque durante varios minutos. El bostoniano nunca se había percatado en lo húmeda y fría que era esa zona con el calor de la batalla y el confort de la base, pero a su viejo amigo parecía no afectarle el clima. Finalmente, cuando había visto que se encontraban a una distancia prudente de la base, el purificador se había detenido en un claro.

-¿Vas a explicarme ahora lo que esta pasando o no?- fue lo primero que preguntó Scout cuando le alcanzó.

"Dime, ¿por qué te has juntado con esa panda de demonios?"

Scout le miró, confundido.

-¿Demonios?

"Aquellos a quienes tú llamas tus amigos"

-¿Se te ha ido la pinza en los últimos trece años? ¡Ellos no son demonios! - exclamó indignado.-¡Son personas! Bueno... quizás lo que sea Pyro este en duda, pero los demás son humanos. Como tú, y como yo. Porque eres humano, ¿verdad? O fuiste humano, o... ¿qué coño eres?

"No estamos hablando de mi, si no de tus "amigos". Se mantienen vivos de manera antinatural y solo viven para enriquecerse de la muerte y la destrucción" explicó "el Bateador" en tono acusador.

- No inventes -replicó Scout enojado.- Matar a unos copiones que también pueden resucitar y destruir propiedades a cuyos propietarios no les importa lo que le pasen porque pueden reconstruirlas es lo que hacemos. No está bien, pero tampoco se puede decir que este mal. Además, pagan una buena cantidad de dinero, y no se si lo recuerdas o se te ha secado el cerebro, pero mi familia siempre ha necesitado dinero. Aunque ahora mismo dudo de que alguna vez te halla importado lo que me pasara- le incriminó. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron.

"Tu estancia con estos demonios te ha cegado y corrompido. ¿Sigues siendo aquel niño que conocí? Has renunciado incluso a tu nombre"

-No he renunciado a él: ño oculto para proteger a los que me importan- respondió con solemnidad.- No quiero que algún enemigo de la empresa venga y acabe con mi familia, porque es lo único que me queda fuera...ya que por tu culpa ella esta muerta- el bostoniano sintió como la rabia y odio hacia aquel que solía llamar su amigo aumentaba.- ¡Y ahora vienes aquí, y tratas de acabar con los únicos amigos de verdad que he hecho en años! - gritó.-¡Lárgate! ¡Dije que no quería volver a verte y lo mantengo!

"...lo que habla no es tu corazón, si no la ira. Si no estuvieras tan corrompido por la malicia de este horrible mundo, te darías cuanta de que estoy haciendo lo correcto"

Antes de que Scout pudiera decir algo, "el Bateador" se acercó a el súbitamente y le introdujo su mano fantasmal en el pecho, la cual atravesó la piel como si no hubiera nada excepto aire. El bostoniano habría saltado del susto, pero su cuerpo había quedado totalmente paralizado.

"Pero no te preocupes: aún no es demasiado tarde para salvarte. Lo arreglaré todo"

De pronto Scout sintió que comenzaba a perder la consciencia. Le costaba incluso mantenerse de pie.

-¿Qué... está...pasando?

Scout trataba de mantenerse despierto, pero por más que luchaba no podía mantener sus ojos abiertos. Finalmente, cayó inconsciente en el suelo.

"Duerme ahora. Pronto ya no habrá más oscuridad..." susurró el Bateador mientras se introducía en su cuerpo, que se incorporó una vez el purificador se hizo con el control.

-Así es como lo hago- informó "el Bateador" con la voz de Scout.- Esta vez ha resistido más. Normalmente suele caer nada más tocarle.

Zacharie, con su máscara de sapo, salió de entre las sombras del bosque y se acercó a su cliente favorito.

-¿Sabes en que sueña Scout cuando controlas su cuerpo?- preguntó contemplando el cuerpo de Scout, cuya piel se volvía cada vez más y más blanca -Interesante- murmuró el vendedor al observar el fenómeno.

-Perfectamente: soy yo quien lo pone ahí para mantener su mente ocupada-respondió el Bateador tras pensar unos instantes si debía o no darle explicaciones a Zacharie. Había decidido darle información: prefería tenerlo de aliado.

-¿Pero y si llega a "la habitación"?- preguntó Zacharie con preocupación.

-Antes de que eso ocurra, yo ya habré terminado mi misión aquí y el será libre- se limitó a responder este.- De todas formas, no cambiará nada si eso llegara a ocurrir.

-No ha "purificado" a Dedan- repuso el vendedor.-Es más: lo ha sacado de su locura...

Aquel dato había sembrado una leve preocupación en la inquebrantable mente del frío purificador. ¿Cómo podía saber Zacharie que era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo Scout cuando ni si quiera él podía verlo sin dejar desatendido el cuerpo? Y lo más importante, ¿de verdad Scout tenía el poder para modificar su mundo?

-Como te he dicho: eso no cambia nada- respondió finalmente "el Bateador".-Ya es demasiado tarde para cambiar las cosas. Ahora debo asegurarme de que tu idea ha funcionado. Lo que no sé es porque has tenido que advertirles...¿ no hubiera sido más rápido?

-No esta bien que el héroe gane sin que se libre una batalla épica- replicó Zacharie tras soltar una pequeña risa.- Además, como vas desarmado vas a necesitar un arma. Y ya sabes, es mi trabajo venderte cosas.

"El Bateador" puso los ojos en blanco. Por supuesto Zacharie no iba a desperdiciar una ocasión tan preciosa para sacarle créditos. El vendedor hizo aparecer una mochila de la nada, la abrió y extrajo de ella un bate de béisbol.

-Mil ochocientos créditos- dijo el mercader depositando el bate en las manos de su cliente.

"El Bateador" soltó un gruñido, mientras guardaba el bate, pero no hizo ningún comentario acerca de los disparados precios de Zacharie. La próxima vez procuraría que Scout llevase un arma encima cuando lo poseyera. Concentró energía en la palma de su mano hizo aparecer las monedas de su mundo.

-Oh, no sabía que pudieras hacer eso- dijo Zacharie admirado.

-Mis poderes dentro de este cuerpo aumentan contra más me valgo de el, así como también lo hace el tiempo que puedo usarlo- explicó su interlocutor. En ese instante una idea vino a su mente. Si podía generar algunos objetos en el cuerpo de Scout, quizás también podría regenerar...

"El Bateador" cerró los ojos. Alzó la palma de su mano y concentró una gran cantidad de energía . El proceso mermaba su poder, su competencia, pero aún así aguantó, incluso cuando sintió que estaba apunto de perder el control sobre el cuerpo de Scout.

Cuando los abrió frente a él, flotando en el aire, se había materializado una especie de aro que radiaba una luz blanca.

-Funcionó- dijo contemplando a Alfa, el primero de sus Add-Ons.

-¡Estupendo! - exclamó Zacharie alegre.-¡Tengo equipamiento para Add-Ons justo aquí! ¡Son mil quinientos créditos!- "el Bateador" volvió a gruñir antes de pagar la factura.-¿Cuanto crees que tardaras en poder invocar a los otros dos?- preguntó el vendedor guardando los créditos en el bolsillo.

-No lo sé, pero hoy no puedo forzar más mis poderes o Scout podría despertarse con la purificación aún en proceso. Lo cual me recuerda...

El purificador no terminó la frase. Esta fue interrumpida por una potente explosión, producida en la base de aquellos seres infernales que habían corrompido a Scout. A los pocos segundos se produjo una segunda explosión.

-Sí...pronto no habrá más oscuridad- dijo "el Bateador". Valiéndose de la velocidad de Scout (la cual se veía potenciada por sus propias habilidades) salió corriendo en dirección a la base, seguido de cerca por Alfa.

Veinte minutos antes, Spy había bajado la escalera corriendo tras su charla con Zacharie. Sus compañeros, quienes estaban reunidos en el comedor listos para cenar, le miraron confundidos al verle entrar de manera tan precipitada.

-¿Dónde esta Scout?- preguntó el francés respirando con dificultad tras la carrera.

-¿No está en su cuarto?- preguntó Engineer, un tanto alarmado por el comportamiento de Spy. Este negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa, Spy?- quiso saber Demoman.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí ya!- exclamó el francés, su compostura y frialdad habiendo desparecido completamente.- ¡Coged todo lo que podáis, pero debemos de estar en los coches dentro de...- comprobó rápidamente el reloj- diez minutos como mucho!

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Soldier.

-¡Por qué este maldito sitio está apunto de explotar!

Nadie hizo ninguna pregunta más. Sabían que por el estado de Spy, este no estaba gastando ninguna broma. Rápidamente, fueron a coger sus pertenencias más importantes.

-¿Qué pasa con Scout?- esta vez fue Sniper (quien no tenía nada que guardar, puesto que todas sus pertenencias estaban ya en la caravana) quien preguntó.

-Él estará bien. Somos nosotros los que debemos salir de aquí- y dicho esto salió de la base y se dirigió al aparcamiento. En menos de ocho minutos, todos se reunieron con él y guardaron con rapidez lo que habían logrado coger en tan poco tiempo, incluidas las mascotas. Pyro había pedido a Globocornio que buscara a Scout por todas partes, pero no el animal no fue capaz de encontrarlo.

-¿Ahora qué?- preguntó Medic cargando la última de las jaulas con sus palomas con la ayuda de Heavy en la caravana de Sniper.

-Debemos desplazarnos a la base de Sawmill y llamar al cuartel general- informó Spy.- Tengo la certeza de que esa cosa...- Spy comprobó la hora.- No hay tiempo para explicaciones...¡hay que irse ya!

Todos montaron en los coches siguiendo las instrucciones de Spy. Los conductores arrancaron los vehículos y pulsaron el acelerador. Cuando estaban a unos doscientos metros de la base se produjeron dos explosiones, una detrás de otra.

-Así que ahí es donde estaban los explosivos- comentó tras ver el fuego y el humo mediante el espejo retrovisor Medic a Heavy, quien había accedido a ser su acompañante dado que no habían habido tiempo de hacer el ritual de "piedra, papel o tijera" habitual.

-Da- concordó el ruso.- Pero, ¿quién?

-Tengo una corazonada, pero hasta que no lleguemos a Sawmill no puedo explicar nada.

-¿Doctor creer que primera explosión producirse en sala de respawn?

-Estoy convencido de ello. La segunda probablemente se habrá producido en los cimientos de la base. Si Spy no nos hubiera avisado, estaríamos muertos...muertos para siempre.

Aquel último pensamiento pesó en la mente de Medic. En el pasado, no le habría importado ni su muerte ni la de alguien más, pero por algún motivo irracional había cogido demasiado afecto a esos ocho tipejos con los que llevaba cuatro años compartiendo su vida. La idea de perder a alguno de ellos de manera permanente le horrorizaba. Heavy agarró el hombro de Medic para confortarle, sintiendo la inquietud de este.

-¿Cómo estará pequeño Scout?- no pudo evitar preguntarse el ruso.

-Si mis sospechas son correctas, es de él de quien deberíamos estar preocupados.

Heavy le miró confundido, pero antes de poder pedirle una explicación algo impactó contra el lado derecho de la furgoneta, con tal fuerza que la hizo descarrilar y salir de la carretera. Medic logró frenar a tiempo para evitar un accidente contra un árbol.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Heavy sorprendido.

-No lo sé- dijo Medic desabrochándose el cinturón y saliendo del vehículo a comprobar los daños. Heavy no tardó en salir tras él.

Por todo el lado derecho había una marca de algo que parecía ser una cadena.

-Pero...¿ qué ha hecho esto?- se preguntaba el doctor mientras observaba las marcas.

-¡Doc! ¡Heavy! ¿Estáis bien?- oyeron llamar a Soldier y Demoman. Sus seis compañeros, al ver el accidente, habían aparcado en una zona cercana y habían ido en su búsqueda.

-Es mi furgoneta la que se ha llevado el golpe- gritó Medic, mientras él y Heavy iban a reunirse con ellos.

-Merde, esto nos ha hecho perder tiempo- dijo Spy preocupado.- Espero que no nos alcance.

-Un poco tarde para eso.

La voz que había pronunciado aquellas palabras era la de Scout, de nuevo sonando con aquel tono inhumano y frío. Los mercenarios no tardaron en localizar la posición del recién llegado: estaba en la copa del mismo árbol contra el que Heavy y Medic habían estado a punto de chocar. Pyro lanzó un grito de horror (ahogado por su mascarilla) al verle y se escondió tras Engineer. Era Scout, pero su aspecto era completamente diferente. Su piel se había vuelto completamente pálida y su ropa oscura como la noche. En su camiseta había aparecido dibujada una "X" blanca. Un aro blanco flotaba detrás de su cabeza, iluminándole, y en su mano derecha blandía un bate hecho con un material que ninguno de los miembros del equipo reconocía.

De un salto, bajó de la copa del árbol aterrizando elegantemente y sin sufrir daño alguno.

- ¿Scout?- preguntó Engineer confundido, sin entender porque Pyro se había asustado tanto. Vale que resultara un tanto amenazador con esa apariencia, pero tampoco parecía tan terrorífico.

Fue entonces cuando "Scout" clavó sus ojos en él. Los ojos normalmente azul cielo del joven estaban pálidos y habían perdido la pupila. Engineer retrocedió en temor, sacando la pistola.

-Guarda eso- ordenó.- No quieres herir este cuerpo cuando vuestra querida máquina infernal ha caído- Engineer no guardó el arma, pero aún así no pudo evitar retroceder con cautela. El resto del equipo tenía sus armas apuntadas hacia el recién llegado, pero ninguno abriría fuego. Finalmente, mirando a los ocho con frialdad, el ser que había invadido el cuerpo de Scout proclamó- para aquellos que no me conocéis soy "el Bateador"- los miembros del equipo, salvo Medic y Spy, intercambiaron miradas de incertidumbre.- Sé que Scout os ha hablado de mí, pero ni si quiera él sabe hasta donde alcanza mi poder, especialmente tras haberlo perfeccionado en este horrible mundo durante veintitrés años. Mi misión es sagrada: salvar al mundo de la corrupción y la maldad. Vosotros, hijos del infierno, arrastráis la carga de vuestros pecados desde tiempo atrás. Hace cuatro años, renunciasteis a la poca humanidad que os quedaba cuando vuestros cuerpos se dividieron y comenzasteis a burlar a la muerte. Pero eso acaba hoy: vuestra máquina infernal no os salvará de mi ira purificadora- y dicho esto, del centro del aro surgieron una serie de cadenas que cercaron el terreno alrededor de los mercenarios.-Aceptad mi luz ahora, y vuestra purificación será rápida, casi agradable incluso. Rechazad mi oferta, y el más horrible castigo será lo que purgue vuestros pecados.

Ninguno de los mercenarios hizo movimiento alguno. Su espíritu agresivo y combativo les hacía querer luchar contra aquel ser que amenazaba sus vidas, pero era más que probable que Scout terminara malherido, por no decir muerto, en la refriega. Y ese pensamiento era lo que les impedía actuar.

-En el hipotético caso de que nos "purifiques"- preguntó Spy- ¿qué pasará con Scout?

-Él estará bien- respondió "el Bateador".-Por el simple hecho de convertirse en mi cuerpo sus pecados han sido automáticamente perdonados. Y una vez que vosotros, despreciables criaturas, ya no estéis, nada podrá corromperle de nuevo.

Entonces, para sorpresa de sus compañeros de equipos, Pyro dejó de temblar y avanzó con paso firme, hacia" el Bateador", quien ladeó la cabeza, mínimamente curioso ante su comportamiento. Pyro miró por encima de él durante unos segundos, y de pronto, le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago.

-No consiento que nadie hable así de mal de mis amigos- dijo Pyro con rabia. Sabía que aunque sus compañeros (salvo Engineer, quien le miraba asombrado por su súbita valentía) no fueran capaz de entender sus palabras, el ser que tenía en frente de si podía.- Libera a Scout y sal de mis dominios.

-Guardián de Pyrolandia- replicó "el Bateador" con frialdad, tratando de ocultar que el golpe le había dolido.- Tu zona es una en la que sobre todo reina la felicidad y la esperanza. Pero de igual modo en este mundo no cesas de generar destrucción. En otras circunstancias no sabría como juzgarte, dado que la maldad no es la que guía tus pasos, si no la inocencia. Pero has elegido proteger a los seres equivocados, por lo que debes ser purificado con ellos.

- Inténtalo- le retó Pyro.- No dejaré que hagas daño a nadie. No mientras yo este aquí. No especialmente a mis amigos. ¡Libera a Scout, ahora!

Antes de que "el Bateador" pudiera reaccionar , Pyro lo envistió a toda velocidad, descargando su "Hadouken" sobre él. Spy gritó "¡No!" pensando que había herido el cuerpo de Scout. Pero pese al el humo brotaba del cuerpo del bostoniano y el grito de dolor de "el Bateador", no parecía haber ninguna herida visible.

En Pyrolandia, sin embargo, un aura multicolor rodeaba al ser que había usurpado el cuerpo de Scout, abrasando su piel.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?- preguntó "el Bateador", dolorido, una vez la explosión de colores finalizó..

-Magia- respondió Pyro alegre.

"El Bateador" respiraba con dificultad. Había usado toda su competencia para restaurar a Alfa, por lo que no podía sanarse a si mismo. ¿Cómo había podido su contrincante atacarle sin haber dañado a Scout?

-Tú... puedes ver..

-Desaparece- se limitó a decir Pyro, preparándose para atacar una vez más.- No eres bienvenido aquí.

"El Bateador" salió del cuerpo de Scout justo un segundo antes de que Pyro se lanzara a por él, su ataque fallando dado que el cuerpo del bostoniano se había desplomado inmediatamente en el suelo. Alfa dejó de ser visible en el mundo real y huyó con su líder, adentrándose en la foresta, lejos del ardiente espíritu del guardián de Pyrolandia.

En cuanto "el Bateador" desapareció, Pyro dio un gran suspiro de alivio. Engineer se le acercó y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, cosa que el piromaníaco (o piromaníaca) agradeció muchísimo. Medic y Heavy se aproximaron a recoger el cuerpo de Scout y, después de que Medic comprobara su estado, lo depositaron en uno de los asientos traseros del coche de Engineer. El alemán no tardó en comunicar que el joven seguía con vida y estaba ileso, cosa que supuso un gran alivio para todos.

-Parece ser que incluso"el Bateador" teme a nuestra pequeña abominación- comentó Spy.

-Dime el nombre de alguien que no le tenga miedo- dijo Sniper.

-¿Saxton Hale?

-Alguien que tenga algo de sentido común.

Ambos se echaron a reír. Engineer les lanzó una mirada de reproche, cortando sus risas.

-¡Engineer!- dijo Soldier de pronto, asustando al texano.- Repara el coche de Medic lo más rápido que puedas. No voy a consentir que un ser sobrenatural posea a uno de mis hombres- antes de que alguno de sus compañeros pudiera preguntara, el americano continuó-no vamos a ir a la base. A la Administradora le pueden dar por culo cuando mi equipo esta en peligro.

-¿Qué diablos estas tramando?- preguntó Demoman a sabiendas de que Soldier no era precisamente un maestro de los planes.

-Luchar fuego con fuego- respondió Soldier con una sonrisa maliciosa.- Creo que ha llegado el momento de hacerle una visita a Merasmus.

-Soldier... mi furgoneta no está estropeada, solo dañada por fuera- dijo Medic. Luego tragó saliva y añadió- no sé como puede ayudarnos el mago, pero desde luego me va a intentar matar cuando se entere de que se han perdido sus libros en la explosión.

- No me seas nenaza, cupcake- dijo Soldier.- ¿Alguien tiene una idea mejor?- ninguna respuesta.-¿No? ¡Pues vamos a mi casa y ni una palabra más!

-Pero no es tú casa, es la casa de Merasmus- replicó Demoman.

-¡Ni una palabra más!

Los siete mercenarios se miraron entre ellos y suspiraron resignados en completa sincronía. Sniper miró a Scout y comentó a sus compañeros.

-¿Deberíamos despertarle?

-Deja al chaval- respondió Demoman.- Bastante malo debe de ser estar poseído por un amigo de la infancia como para que le despierten de sopetón.

-¡Dejaos de cháchara y subiros a los coches ya!- dijo Soldier metiéndose en el monovolumen de Engineer.- ¡Contra antes lleguemos antes saldremos!

-¿No será "contra antes salgamos, antes llegaremos"?- repuso Sniper.

-¡No me contradigas, campero antisocial!

El australiano puso los ojos en blanco y murmuró "mamonazo sin cerebro" mientras se metía en su caravana. Demoman, no tardó en unirse al australiano. Medic y Heavy, hicieron lo propio con la furgoneta del primero, el ruso ya preocupado por la noche que le esperaba con el alemán al volante. Pyro se metió en el coche de Engineer y se acurrucó en el asiento delantero, quedándose dormido al instante.

-Dado que el viaje es largo, quizás deberíamos hacer turnos para conducir- sugirió Spy antes de que alguno arrancara sus vehículos. Todos asintieron, la idea quedando aceptada por unanimidad. Luego se dirigió a Engineer y dijo- labourer, yo conduciré tu coche primero, si no te importa.

-Claro que no, ¿pero seguro que no prefieres aprovechar para dormir ?- preguntó Engineer.

-Si tengo que estar al lado de Pyro, prefiero que sea mientras duerme y no cuando este despierto- respondió este.

- Como tu veas- dijo el texano dándole las llaves y poniéndose junto a Scout. Spy ocupó el asiento del conductor.

No tardaron en arrancar sus coches y salir del bosque, reincorporándose a la carretera.

-Spy- preguntó Engineer a los pocos minutos.- ¿Cómo supiste lo de la bomba?

Spy suspiró profundamente antes de relatar su encuentro con Zacharie.

-¿DEJASTE ESCAPAR A UN INTRUSO?- preguntó Soldier indignado.-¡PODRÍA HABER SIDO UN ESPÍA COMUNISTA!

-Pero no lo era. Y antes de que lo digas, el otro equipo queda descartado en este asunto- replicó Spy.

-Zacharie, "El Bateador"... ¿quienes son en realidad?- se preguntaba Engineer.

-Eso mismo quisiera saber yo- respondió el francés.- Por ahora podemos afirmar que los dos son seres sobrenaturales.

-¿El tal Sacarina también?- preguntó Soldier con curiosidad.

-Dado que apareció de la nada, yo diría que si- dijo el francés.- Y es Zacharie.

-Como si importara- replicó Soldier.- Si esta compinchado con ese tal Batidora...

-Bateador- corrigió Engineer.

-¡Dejad de corregirme! -exclamó el americano furioso.- Pues eso, que si el Sacacorchos esta compinchado con el Pateador poco importa el nombre, porque les voy a dar tal paliza a los dos que no les van a reconocer ni en su casa.

Sus dos compañeros pusieron los ojos en blanco. Menuda nochecita les esperaba.

-Al menos tengo a Wheatley apagado- murmuró Spy.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar del bosque, Zacharie trataba las quemaduras que el cuerpo de "El Bateador" había sufrido tras el ataque de Pyro. El purificador, se había quitado la parte superior de su uniforme, dejando su torso al descubierto. Vendas cubrían los lugares donde más le habían afectado las quemaduras.

-Te pilló desprevenido, ¿eh?- rió el vendedor.

-Si no hubiera usado casi toda mi competencia para restaurar a Alfa le habría superado sin dificultad- se excusó "el Bateador".- Aunque debo admitir que no esperaba que el guardián de Pyrolandia fuera tan fuerte.

-Las mentes infantiles son las más poderosas- dio Zacharie.-Deberías saberlo, al fin y al cabo tú...

-No te atrevas a continuar esa frase- le interrumpió el purificador amenazantemente.

Ambos aliados se quedaron sin decir nada durante un rato, mientras Zacharie seguía curando "al Bateador".

-La próxima vez no escaparán- dijo "el Bateador" para romper el silencio.

-La próxima vez Scout ya sabrá que vas a poseerle y opondrá resistencia- repuso su compañero.

-Lo sé, pero haga lo que haga no podrá evitarlo. Le haré ver que tengo razón. Y si al final del todo sigue sin darse cuenta de lo hago es lo mejor...

"El Bateador" dio un largo suspiro antes de continuar, como si las palabras que fuera a pronunciar a continuación le resultaran dolorosas.

-...él deberá ser purificado junto a todo lo demás.

* * *

**Siento haber tardado tanto con el capítulo, pero se acercan los exámenes finales de junio y cada vez tengo menos tiempo para escribir. También este capítulo estaba quedando demasiado largo, así que lo he tenido que cortar. **


	8. A Stab of Happiness

**Capítulo 7: A Stab of Happiness **

Cuando Scout despertó muchas horas después, ya no se hallaba en medio del bosque. Estaba en el coche de Engineer, entre Soldier y Spy. El frondoso bosque y las bases situadas en sus proximidades había quedado muy atrás, y el coche circulaba por el desierto de Badlands. El sol estaba bastante alto, por lo que debía ser como mínimo medio día. En el interior del vehículo hacía un calor terrible, pese a tener las ventanas abiertas. Soldier, quien murmuraba en sueños cosas extrañas sobre nazis y robots, se había quedado en camiseta interior, mientras que Spy, quien estaba medio dormido, se había quitado la chaqueta y remangado la camisa. Pyro y Engineer, quienes viajaban delante, no se habían quitado sus uniformes, aunque Pyro viajaba con medio cuerpo fuera del vehículo (Scout no pudo evitar que le recordara a un perro viajando) y Engineer se había quitado el casco.

-Bonjour, beauté de sommeil- le saludó Spy, tras bostezar, al ver que se había despertado.

-¿Qué? Ya sables que no hablo tu mierda de idioma- replicó Scout medio adormilado.- ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué ya no estamos en Nightfall?

- Tu amigo "Bat" se ha ocupado de borrar nuestra base en Nightfall del mapa- respondió Engineer.

- Creo que ya no puedo decir que sea mi amigo- murmuró el bostoniano enojado tras recordar su encuentro con su viejo amigo.- Anoche me pidió que me reuniera con él y me dijo que erais demonios. ¡Se le ha ido la olla!

- ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó después?- quiso saber Spy.

-Estábamos discutiendo, él se acercó a mi y... no recuerdo nada más- respondió el bostoniano tratando de hacer memoria, pero no lograba obtener ningún recuerdo.- ¿Qué paso anoche? ¿Cómo consiguió destruir la base?

Engineer y Spy le explicaron todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Las explosiones, el accidente que casi sufrieron Heavy y Medic, el ataque de "el Bateador" usando su cuerpo, cómo Pyro lo había repelido y la decisión imposible de revocar de Soldier de hacer una consulta a su compañero de piso.

-Entonces... ¿"el Bateador" esta usando mi cuerpo para acabar con vosotros?- preguntó Scout tratando de esconder su temor.- Eso explicaría porque me quedo dormido de repente, pero sigo sin entender por qué tiene que usar precisamente mi cuerpo y por qué os ataca precisamente a vosotros.

-Hay muchas cuestiones sin resolver en este que Soldier tenga razón por una vez y Merasmus sea capaz de darnos algunas respuestas- comentó Engineer.

Scout asintió. Spy dio otro bostezo y se recostó en su asiento.

-Bueno, creo que después de conducir toda la noche, me merezco un buen descanso. Avisadme cuando paremos a comer.

Y dicho esto se dispuso a dormir. Engineer no hizo ningún comentario más, concentrándose en la carretera. Scout, por su parte, se limitó a recordar el sueño que había tenido, continuación inmediata del anterior.

En el interior del almacén se había encontrado una vez más con "el Juez", quien contemplaba el enorme dibujo de un anuncio de comida de gatos. Se acercó a saludar al gato, pero a medio camino, le pareció que todo se volvía blanco, frío y vacío. Scout parpadeó un segundo y todo había vuelto a su estado habitual.

-¿No es este llamamiento tan efectivo y eficiente a la vez que desafía los estándares del consumismo?- le preguntó el gato sin apartar al vista del anuncio.

-"Para una piel más sedosa: las fuentes de carne de Alma"- leyó Scout, sin impresionarse.

-Oh, ¿puedes leer esto?- preguntó el gato con curiosidad. El bostoniano le lanzó una mirada asesina, como diciéndole "puesclaroquepuedoleerestoycualquierotracosa¿tehas creídoquesoyidiota?" El gato se apresuró a cambiar de tema.- De cualquier forma, me agrada haberte encontrado. Quizás puedas ayudarme a desvelar el misterio que el destino ha traído ante mi- Scout lo miró con curiosidad.- Resulta que mi hermano ha vivido en este área durante muchos años, pero por desgracia no he sido capaz de encontrarlo- explicó el gato.- He intentado ir a la azotea de la biblioteca, donde reside. Sin embargo, la puerta estaba cerrada. Incluso con mis largas horas de maullidos y compulsivos, repetitivos arañazos en la puerta no han conseguido nada. Mi petición es la siguiente: si a la vuelta de alguna esquina te encuentras con Valerie, dale recuerdos de mi parte.

-No hay problema- le dijo Scout, y con un gesto se despidió del animal. A la salida de la habitación, Scout se encontró con un mecanismo para llamar a un Pédalo. Los pédalos eran el medio de transporte sobre líquidos de aquel mundo. Consistían en una barca con forma de pato que iba a pedales. Scout dio las gracias a que ninguno de sus compañeros pudieran verle montado en uno de esos, porque era muy ridículo. Tras montar en el Pédalo, que había aparecido en una zona contigua a la biblioteca, Scout llegó a un parque de atracciones.

-Esto ya me mola más- dijo Scout a contemplar la enorme montaña rusa. Para sorpresa del bostoniano, la entrada al recinto del parque no tenía cola alguna para la buena pinta que tenía. No tardó en recordar que los habitantes, que por lo que había podido averiguar en la biblioteca se llamaban "Elsens", de aquel lugar eran paranoicos e hipocondríacos, así que si tenían miedo de unos libros o de las paredes, ¿cómo no iban a asustarse de una atracción tan alucinante como la montaña rusa?

-Quizás si entro en la habitación esta deje de existir- oyó murmurar a un Elsen.- Y entonces caeré en un abismo que ni si quiera existe en si mismo.

-Tío, esa actitud tan pesimista me deprime hasta a mi- le dijo Scout. Luego, con una sonrisa de maldad, añadió- Tengo una idea...¡ tu y yo vamos a montar en la montaña rusa!

-¡¿ QUÉ?! ¿¡EN LA MONTAÑA RUSA!?- y tras ese grito, el Elsen se desplomó, inconsciente.

-Bueno, al menos no le ha reventado la cabeza...- murmuró Scout, resignado.

Para desagrado, pero no sorpresa, del mercenario, la montaña rusa estaba cerrada por ser insegura. Molesto, decidió buscar otra atracción.

-"Un paseo en Pédalo" ¿Por qué no? Ya que estoy aquí, debería montarme en algo- se dijo a si mismo.

El paseo en Pédalo resultó ser muy aburrido, pero Scout se había dado cuenta de que podía saltarse las corrientes que empujaban el Pédalo automáticamente si tenía precaución. En su segunda vuelta acabó en un islote donde había una solitaria palanca.

-"Esta palanca previene el acceso a la Montaña Rusa. Dejar activada, por favor"- leyó el mercenario.- ¿Pues sabes qué? Fuck the police- y dicho esto, soltando una carcajada traviesa, accionó la palanca.- ¡Ahora a divertirse!

Scout terminó el recorrido en Pédalo y fue directamente a la montaña rusa, con la alegría de un niño al que le han comprado una bicicleta nueva. Ignorando las protestas y los gemidos de horror de los Elsen al verle correr hacia una atracción tan peligrosa, el mercenario subió las altas escaleras, solo para encontrarse con una estatua del vendedor justo al lado del vagón.

-¿Qué coño hace esto aquí?- se preguntó contemplando la estatua incrédulo. La picó con el dedo con la intención de comprobar de que material estaba hecha, pero esta cayo al suelo. Debido al golpe, la cabeza de la estatua(que al parecer estaba mal pegada) salió disparada escaleras abajo.

-Estoo... mejor me monto ya.

Y tras pronunciar esas palabras Scout se montó de un salto en el vagón de la montaña rusa, la atracción poniéndoselo en marcha automáticamente. El bostoniano levantó los brazos entusiasmado cuando el vagón empezó a adquirir velocidad al bajar la rampa... solo para pararse cinco segundos después.

-Espera, ¡¿tanto rollo para esta puta mierda?!- gritó enfadado tras bajarse. El Elsen encargado de la atracción se acercó a él.- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó el bostoniano, molesto. El Elsen le enseñó la foto que le había tomado durante su corto viaje en la atracción.- Oh, ¡eres un fan!- exclamó alegre.- ¡Espera que te la firmo!- Sacando un bolígrafo de la nada, Scout firmó la foto: "de el tío más molón del universo para ti".- ¡Venga, disfrútala!- y dejando al Elsen estupefacto y con la palabra en la boca se fue de allí.

-¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer con esto?- murmuró el Elsen mirando la foto.- ¡Espera! ¡Me puedo cortar con los filos!- y tras soltar un gritito que sonaba como una niña pequeña asustada, arrojó la fotografía a las vías de la montaña rusa.

Scout volvió al vestíbulo del parque. Aún le quedaba una atracción por visitar: el juego de los globos, donde además daban un premio especial.

-Una más no me va a hacer daño y quiero saber que es ese premio- dijo entrando en la atracción.

El juego de los globos consistía en competir contra un Elsen y quién tuviera que reventar el último globo perdía. En un principio Scout pensaba que ganar sería coser y cantar.

Pronto prefirió estar intentando robarle el Focata al Heavy enemigo.

-¡En serio! ¡Ya van ocho veces derrotado! ¡Esto es una puta mierda!- exclamó Scout cabreado.

-¿Se rinde?

-¡Ni de coña!

Finalmente, Scout logró encontrar la combinación correcta para explotar los globos y ganar.

-He...he...perdido- dijo el Elsen incrédulo.

-¡Ja! ¡Jodete!- rió Scout sin notar que la respiración del Elsen empezaba a acelerarse.

-No...eso es imposible... he estado haciendo trampas desde el principio... - decía el Elsen, su respiración cada vez más y más rápida.- ¡Has hecho trampa!

-Espera, pero si acabas de confesar que el tramposo eres tú- replicó Scout. Como medida preventiva, llevó su mano a la mochila, listo para sacar su arma en cuanto llegara el momento. Por el comportamiento del Elsen, sabía lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir.

-¡Te arrepentirás de esto!- gritó el Elsen entre gemidos.

Un humo negro y espeso comenzó a salir por los orificios nasales, la boca y las orejas del Elsen. Pocos segundos después, la cabeza de este explotó, de su cuello saliendo más de ese humo, el resto de piel volviéndose del mismo color del humo.

No era la primera vez que Scout había visto un Elsen transformarse en un Quemado. La primera vez había sido en la oficina de correos de la zona 1. A partir de ahí encontró muchos más, pero eso no significaba que le impresionara menos que la primera vez. Este sin embargo era diferente a los anteriores. Poco más arriba del nacimiento de la columna de humo que hacia las veces de cuello, este estaba atravesada por cuatro aros blancos, contenidos dentro de otro aro más grande.

La monstruosidad que era ahora el Elsen se abalanzó sobre Scout, dispuesto a poner fin a su vida, pero este no lo pensó dos veces: de su mochila sacó su escopeta recortada y disparó al Quemado en el corazón (aunque las armas de fuego no funcionaran con los espectros, si lo hacían con los Quemados).

El monstruo de humo murió en el acto, su cuerpo desvaneciéndose en el aire. Lo único que quedó de él fue el premio por ganar el juego.

-¿Tanto rollo por una corbata? - dijo un indignado Scout tras recoger el premio del suelo.- En fin, para algo tendrá que servir.

Scout regresó al vestíbulo, donde el resto de Elsens habían entrado en pánico tras ver al Quemado, gritando horrorizados. El bostoniano gruñó, abatido, y salió de aquel decepcionante lugar. Una vez estuvo de vuelta frente al edificio de la biblioteca, Scout se detuvo a pensar en su siguiente parada.

-Ya he examinado la biblioteca, exorcizado el centro comercial, pasado un rato aburrido en el parque de atracciones y sigue sin haber rastro del hermano del Juez... ¿se me habrá pasado algo por alto? Quizás debería ir a buscarlo y preguntarle.

Pero en lugar de acabar en el Centro Comercial, al salir por una de las calles que rodeaban al edificio, Scout había acabado en otra parte.

-"Zona Residencial"- leyó el joven en un cartel.- Ya decía yo que me faltaba algo. "Se prohíbe el paso a cualquier persona ajena. Se recuerda que se debe llevar la corbata reglamentaria para pasar". Oh, así que para eso sirve.

Scout se ajustó la corbata y miró su reflejo en una ventana.

- Me encantaría oír a mis fans conteniendo la respiración entusiasmadas al verme tan sexy.

El bostoniano se encaminó entonces hacia la barrera que prevenía el acceso a la "zona Residencial".

-Oh, llevas corbata. Significa que debes vivir aquí- dijo el Elsen encargado de la sgeuridad al verle y quitó la barrera.

Mientras se adentraba en ella, Scout trataba de mantener la risa: encima de paranoicos y asmáticos, eran tontos. Al dar unos pocos pasos, oyó una voz conocida. Scout se asomó desde una esquina, evitando ser visto. Japhet, el gato con el que se había enfrentado en la biblioteca, se hallaba frente a un grupo de nueve Elsens, como si estuviera dando un discurso, pero estos no parecían prestar atención alguna.

- Aún estáis a tiempo de arrepentiros de vuestra ignorancia, desgraciados sin gratitud. Rogad mi perdón inmediatamente, o seréis devueltos al limbo en este momento- decía Japhet, hablando a los Elsen como si fuera un ser superior a ellos.

-¿Habéis oído algo?- preguntó uno de los elsens del grupo a sus compañeros.

-¡Pobres cretinos! ¡Estoy aquí, frente a vosotros, listo para enviaros al infierno!- bramó el gato con furia. Después pareció relajarse unos instantes, y de manera fría añadió- ¿y bien? ¿Estáis listos para pedir perdón a vuestro padre y protector, banda de peleles?

-"¿Padre? ¿Protector? Solo es un maldito gato, ¿por qué se da tantos aires?"- se preguntaba Scout.

Por su parte, los Elsen por fin repararon en la presencia de Japhet.

-No hay nada aquí, salvo ese viejo gato- dijo otro Elsen.

-Podría ser peligroso... sus garras están afiladas- gimió asustado un tercer Elsen.

-Sí, y podría contagiarnos alguna enfermedad- concordó el primer Elsen que había hablado, el Elsen anterior escondiéndose tras un cuarto, mirando al gato atemorizado.

-¿Habéis oído la historia de el tipo que fue arañado por un gato?- preguntó un quinto Elsen.

-¡Aaarghh!¡Os odio! ¡Os odio a todos!- gritó Japhet con rabia, su paciencia ya agotada.

-¿Pero de quién procede esa voz?- preguntó el segundo Elsen.

-Debe ser alguien que esta de mal humor...- respondió el cuarto.

-Sí, debería tomarse su tiempo para relajarse y disfrutar de este lugar... tan plano y tranquilo- comentó el quinto.- Aquí estamos a salvo.

Scout dio un largo suspiro. Comprendía el comportamiento de Japhet en cierta medida. Si fuera él quien debiera cuidar de aquellos tipos, también estaría enfadado.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de algo. Dedan también había estado furioso con sus empleados, sus protegidos, cuando le conoció. Las palabras del guardián de la zona uno resonaron en su mente : "allí encontrarás a alguien, que al igual que yo necesita que le recuerdes algo"

-Entonces, ¿es Japhet a quién se refería Dedan?- dijo Scout para si mismo.

-¡Pero fui yo!- los gritos de Japhet interrumpieron los pensamientos de Scout.-¡Yo fui aquel que lo hizo todo así para vosotros! ¿Acaso estáis tan cegados por vuestro miedo a vivir?- por un segundo, mas que enfadado a Scout le parecía que estaba desesperado.

-Todo esto es muy extraño, ¿a que sí?- preguntó un sexto Elsen a sus compañeros, quienes asintieron.

-¡Se acabó!- volvió a gritar Japhet, esta vez completamente furioso.- Os voy a enseñar a respetarme... En ese instante, un circulo de ocho fantasmas rodeó a los Elsens, quienes huyeron despavoridos. Japhet abandonó la plaza inmediatamente.

-Rayos, mejor que me ocupe de esos bichejos antes de que...- a uno de los Elsen que pasaba corriendo por su lado le reventó la cabeza-... tarde. Scout salió a la caza de los espectros.

Mientras corría a toda velocidad, eliminando a aquellos que encontraba a su paso, trataba de evitar a los Elsen que estaban a punto de convertirse en Quemados. Unos a unos, los fantasmas invocados por Japhet fueron cayendo.

- Este era el séptimo, ¿dónde rayos esta el último?- gruñía Scout.- Quizás debería revisar el interior de las casas.

Scout entraba y salía de las casas y búnkeres cercanos, sin encontrar al último fantasma, encontrándose con Elsens atemorizados en su interior. Decidió no hablar con ellos para evitar que se transformaran debido al estrés. Finalmente, acabó en el interior de una casa donde un horrorizado Elsen se había escondido en el desván, detrás de unas cajas.

-No...No... Dejame solo- le dijo el Elsen al verle.-Te contaré todo...

-¿Todo? En ese caso, ¿cuántas cajas me faltan por abrir para que me salga un inusual?- fue lo que preguntó Scout, casi sin pensar.

-¿Qué? No se de lo que estas hablando- respondió el Elsen.

- Cosas mías- replicó Scout, decepcionado.

Un grito de terror resonó en la calle, lo que hizo que el bostoniano saliera corriendo de la casa. Gracias a aquel grito descubrió al último espectro, justo a tiempo para evitar que matara a un Elsen a quien había arrinconado en una esquina.

-¡Muere otra vez!- gritó mientras propinaba un fuerte golpe con su bate al espectro, acabando con él en el acto.

Con la amenaza de los espectros erradicada, los Elsen que habían sobrevivido, llevaron a Scout a la plaza central.

- Por los pelos, pero ya he acabado con esos bichos- dijo Scout al grupo de Elsens que había logrado salvar.-Aún tengo cosas que hacer, así que ¿podéis decirme donde puedo encontrar a Japhet?- preguntó.

-¿Japhet? ¿quién es Japhet?- preguntó uno de los Elsens. Scout puso los ojos en blanco, ¿acaso esperaba otra respuesta?

- Es el gato que os ha mandado los espectros encima- respondió el bostoniano.

-¿El gato?- preguntó otro Elsen. Scout asintió.- No lo sé... De cualquier forma, te damos las gracias por habernos ayudado- dijo el Elsen con un poco de temor en su voz, pero de forma educada.- Pero... eso que tienes ahí...

El Elsen señaló al bate.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi bate?

-Es un objeto terriblemente peligroso- respondió el Elsen.- Debo pedirte que abandones el área residencial y nos des tu corbata.

-Esta bien, ni que quisiera permanecer un segundo más en este sitio de locos- replicó Scout, tratando de contener su enojo mientras guardaba el bate y se arrancaba la corbata. Tras tirarla al suelo, se metió la mano de los bolsillos.- Menuda panda de desagradecidos- añadió por lo bajo mientras salía por su propio pie del área residencial para no volver.

Cuando la barrera que prevenía el acceso al área residencial se cerró tras él, para sorpresa del bostoniano "el Juez" acudió a su encuentro.

-No he visto a tu hermano Valeriana- informó el bostoniano al gato inmediatamente.- Pero hay otro gato llamado Japhet con el que tengo un asunto pendiente.

-No es Valeriana, es Valerie- corrigió "el Juez".- Y de eso mismo venía a hablarte. Aunque me avergüence necesito tu ayuda. Aparentemente Valiere ha caído de los raíles de la consciencia en las profundidades de una demencia incontrolable.

-" ¿Por qué todos los gatos de aquí usáis esas palabras y frases tan profundas y filosóficas? No entiendo nada de esa mierda"- estuvo tentado de decir Scout.

-Se llama a si mismo Japhet, además de decir ser el agente de la realeza que no es, se autoproclama líder de los espectros- siguió contando el gato.- Dos roles que ha usurpado, sin duda alguna.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Scout. ¿Entonces, aquel gato era el hermano de "el Juez" y no el verdadero guardián de la zona? Entonces, ¿quién era el guardián y dónde estaba?

-¿Quién dirige a esas cosas, entonces?- le preguntó el Bostoniano.

-Te aseguro que nadie en este mundo tiene el control sobre los ectoplasmas... - respondió "el Juez".-Salvo quizás la Reina, aunque no he encontrado ninguna evidencia o testimonio para probar esta hipótesis.

De nuevo la dichosa Reina... si sólo pudiera tener unas palabras con ella, quizás podría averiguar lo que estaba pasando en aquel lugar, pensaba Scout.

-De cualquier modo, Valerie se ha establecido en la azotea de la biblioteca- continuó "el Juez".- Y, aunque supongo que esto es solo una coincidencia, parece que los fantasmas están colonizando los corredores de ese mismo edificio. Creo que esta es una misión perfecta para ti, llena de esa violencia gratuita a la que tanto reverencias con placer.

-Pues si lo que hago con los espectros te parece violento, mejor ni te imagines lo que se hace en mi curro- replicó Scout ante esas últimas palabras.- En fin, a la biblioteca otra vez.

-Iré detrás de ti.

-¿Detrás? Mejor súbete aquí- sugirió Scout, señalando a su gorra.- Iremos más rápido.

El gato asintió, dio un salto y se subió a la cabeza del mercenario, quien salió corriendo hacia la biblioteca.

Una vez en el interior del edifico, se dirigió hacia donde se había enfrentado con Japhet, o mejor dicho Valerie, la primera vez, encontrando ahora el camino despejado. Scout, con "el Juez " sobre su cabeza, continuó su ascenso por la biblioteca.

-Deberías leer los libros de verdad que te encuentres- le recomendó "el Juez", señalando a una estantería.- Estoy seguro de que están ahí por algún motivo. Scout se dirigió a la estantería y sacó el único libro de verdad que había en ella.

_"Dibujando con su decreciente fuerza, él creó la biblioteca, más hermosa que nunca. Su altura perforó las humosas nubes y ahí permaneció"_

Las dos páginas del libro que había leído estaban marcadas con unos números, mientras que el resto estaba en blanco.

-Otro jodido puzzle no...-se quejó Scout al entender lo que esos números significaban.

-Los puzzles son una parte importante de este mundo- dijo "el Juez".- Deberías tenerles respeto. Busca más libros.

Ambos, humano y gato continuaron ascendiendo por la Biblioteca, en busca de más libros marcado, acabando con los espectros que salían a su paso.

En el siguiente piso, encontraron cuatro estanterías con libros con las mismas marcas y con números escritos a pie de página:

_"Semejante a un ángel guardián, él había hecho todo por ellos. Les había traído paz, seguridad y entretenimiento. Tal era su generosidad"_

_ "Al principio todo iba bien y todos estaban bien, disfrutando de aquella nueva tierra con la inocencia de un niño. Corrían por las calles, disfrutando" _

_"Pero el dinamismo del mundo acabó volviendo loca a la gente. Olvidaron sus alegrías y sucumbieron a su neurosis de miedo y preocupación. No estaban"_

_ "Mientras tanto, el Soberano de Alas de Fuego lloraba en su trono, su felicidad entristecida por haber sido olvidado por el hombre. Él ya no tenía más tiempo para sus preocupaciones"_

No encontraron más libros en aquel piso, por lo que decidieron ir al siguiente. Scout no podía evitar tener un mal presentimiento acerca de la historia que los libros iban construyendo. En la escalera para acceder al siguiente piso, encontraron una nueva estantería.

_ " Y así el Pájaro de Fuego se convirtió en un gato, y el gato en un Gobernador. Enloquecido por su ira y tristeza, invocó una tormenta de espíritus malignos sobre sus súbditos. Su locura había"_

-No me gusta nada el rumbo que esta tomando esta historia- dijo Scout para si mismo. "El Juez" no parecía percatarse de su nerviosismo.

Volvieron a ascender otro piso, y de nuevo hallaron otro libro.

_"Mientras los espectros destruían el mundo que había creado, él subió a la cumbre de su mayor creación, la Gran Biblioteca"_

El siguiente piso llevaba a una terraza desde la cual se veía un hermoso paisaje. Scout miró hacia arriba del edificio: aún quedaban un par de plantas por subir.

-Cuando esto acabe no voy a querer ver otra puta escalera en mi vida.

Scout entró en la sala. Ahí estaba el puzzle que tenía que resolver, activando los bloques en el orden correcto. Además, había una última estantería:

_ "No había nada más que hacer que esperar al hombre que se alzaría para destruirle. Porque en lo más profundo de su alma no había duda de que lo que había hecho era malvado. -Fin-"_

Con un nudo en el estomago, Scout resolvió el puzzle que le separaba de la última planta de la biblioteca... del enfrentamiento contra aquel que era el guardián de aquella zona. Pero cuando Scout salió al exterior de la siguiente planta, el enemigo que se alzó frente a él no era lo que esperaba.

-¿QUÉ PUÑETAS ESTÁ HACIENDO UNA PUTA BALLENA AQUÍ ARRIBA?

Scout acabó rápidamente con el animal fuera de lugar y se asomó a la terraza: más ballenas volaban sobre las nubes.

-Conque decidiste seguir adelante- oyó decir a una voz conocida.

Scout se giró. Detrás de él estaba el vendedor.

-Oh, hola Zacharie- saludó el gato al vendedor- ¿A quién esperas vender...?

- Incluso este dialogo ha cambiado- interrumpió Zacharie. Luego, tras soltar una risa seca, se dirigió a Scout.- No respetas nada, ¿verdad?

-Pírate ratito. Tengo cosas que hacer aquí- le replicó el bostoniano, harto del aire de misterio del vendedor. Este, sin embargo, le bloqueó el acceso a la azotea.

-¿Qué esperas obtener con esta empresa? ¿Qué beneficio crees que sacarás?-le preguntó Zacharie. Scout iba a responder, pero el vendedor le interrumpió- nada. Eso es lo que obtendrás. Aunque... creo que no tendrás tanta suerte con este guardián como la tuviste con Dedan- rió el vendedor- aunque tranquilo: no morirás en este mundo. Él nunca permitirá que eso pase. Pero... no deberías campar a tus anchas o algo terrible te sucederá a ti y a aquellos que tanto te importan.

-¿Es eso una amenaza?- preguntó Scout con agresividad.

-Es una advertencia.

Y con esas palabras, Zacharie desapareció antes de que Scout o "el Juez" pudieran decir nada.

-Vaya, no se que le habrás hecho, pero Zacharie no suele comportarse así- comentó el gato.- Como sea, debemos apresurarnos hacia la azotea.

Scout asintió y subió la escalera de mano que le llevaba a la azotea, donde la batalla le esperaba. Una vez humano y gato llegaron a la cima, "el Juez" bajó de un salto de la cabeza de Scout. Ahí, frente a ellos, estaba quien buscaban.

-¡Valerie!- exclamó "el Juez" alegre al ver a su hermano.

-¿Valerie?- preguntó el aludido confundido. Después de unos segundos dijo- ese... es el nombre del gato. Me estas confundiendo con otro. ¡Yo soy el pájaro de fuego Japhet, guardián de la zona 2!

-¡Deja ya esas ilusiones paranoicas, querido hermano! Vuelve conmigo a la zona 0- le pidió "el Juez" un tanto nervioso, preocupado por el estado de salud mental de Valarie.- He construido un sótano donde podemos olvidar nuestras penas.

-Espera, ¿cómo has construido el sótano? ¡Eres un gato!- exclamó Scout, pero sus quejas fueron ignoradas.

-¡No soy tu hermano!- respondió Valerie, furioso.-¡Ni si quiera pertenezco a ninguna raza de depredadores! ¡Contempla mi verdadera cara, gato apestoso!

Valerie abrió la boca, revelando la cabeza de un pájaro.

-¿Va...Valerie?- preguntó "el Juez" retrocediendo horrorizado.

-¿Arquímides?- preguntó Scout recordando a la paloma de Medic que tenía la peculiar manía de meterse en el cuerpo de los pacientes del inestable, mentalmente hablando, doctor.

-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? No soy Valerie, ¡soy Japhet!- proclamó el pájaro.- He asumido el control de tu desgraciado hermanito. Incapaz de mascar un pequeño pájaro hasta el final.

-Creo que esto es lo más asqueroso que he visto desde que Medic me abrió en canal para meterme un corazón nuevo- opinó Scout. Y después mirando a Japhet añadió- como sea, Dedan me ha enviado aquí para...

-¿Dedan?¿De qué conoces tú a Dedan?- preguntó confundido el guardián.- No me digas qué él ha.. tu has... - por un momento una sombra de preocupación pasó por el rostro del pájaro.-No importa- dijo finalmente.- Sea cual sea el resultado de esta batalla, esta zona será destruida igualmente.

Japhet, controlando el cuerpo de Valerie, adoptó una postura ofensiva. Scout echó a "el Juez2 hacia atrás, para apartarlo de la refriega y sacó su bate.

-...Valerie...- murmuró "el juez" con gran tristeza.

Fue entonces cuando la luz que entraba por la ventana del coche había despertado a Scout, poniendo fin a su sueño.

-¿Qué diablos significan estos sueños?- pensó el joven en voz alta.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Engineer, quien le había oído. Scout meditó durante unos segundos si debía contarle sus sueños a sus compañeros. Finalmente, decidió que sería lo mejor y procedió a explicar al texano y a Pyro todo lo que había soñado en las últimas noches de la manera más resumida posible. Ambos escucharon el relato del joven con interés.

- ¿Y dices que empezaste a tenerlos desde que "el Bateador" te poseyera por primera vez?- preguntó Engineer. El bostoniano asintió.- Interesante. Deberías contárselo a Merasmus cuando lleguemos a su casa. Según el mapa de Solly, y si no hay ningún incidente o atasco, deberíamos llegar a media tarde- el estomago del texano rugió.- Aunque creo que pronto tendremos que parar para comer- añadió avergonzado.

-¿De verdad crees que ese viejo gruñón invoca ojos demoníacos va a querer ayudarnos?- preguntó Scout.

-No, pero Soldier dice que si no quiere solo tendremos que obligarle- respondió Engineer señalando a Pyro, quien asintió enérgicamente.

-No puedo esperar a que esto acabe y que todo vuelva a la normalidad- suspiró el joven.

-Lo de normalidad es relativo, ¿verdad?- comentó el texano en tono de burla.

-Por supuesto- rió Scout.

-¡TOMA ESA, HITLER!- gritó Soldier en sueños, asuntando a Pyro, Engineer, y Scout y despertando Spy.

-Putain de imbécile- murmuró el último enojado, echando una mirada de odio a Soldier antes de quedarse dormido otra vez.

Varios kilómetros más lejos, mientras los vehículos del equipo circulaban por la carretera de Badlands hacia la casa de Merasmus, "el Bateador" caminaba sin prisa pero sin pausa, seguido de cerca por Alfa. Las quemaduras que Pyro le había infringido habían sanado rápidamente tras los cuidados de Zacharie, pero el recuerdo de la derrota aún ardía en su mente.

-No importa donde huyan, mientras Scout este con ellos podré encontrarles- decía el purificador para si mismo mientras contemplaba el horizonte del desierto, avanzando hacia él con paso decidido. No importaba el tiempo que tardara en alcanzarles, el único pensamiento perenne en la mente de "el bateador" era el deseo de purificar a esos seres. -Pronto volveremos a enfrentarnos y, esta vez, no perderé.

-Pues a esa velocidad, no vas a alcanzarles nunca.

Zacharie había aparecido tras él, montado en moto.

-¿Subes o qué?- preguntó el recién llegado.

-¿De dónde has sacado eso?- quiso saber "el Bateador" mientras se subía al vehículo.

-La he cogido prestada- mintió el vendedor.- Mola más que un Pédalo,¿verdad?

-No me importa que "mole" mientras sirva.

-Igual de soso que siempre- rió Zacharie mientras arrancaba la moto.


	9. Minuit á fond la cassie

**Capítulo 8: Minuit á fond la cassie**

-Y por eso me llaman el Bombinomicom.

Merasmus, el viejo mago que compartía piso con Soldier, estaba empotrado contra una de las paredes de su castillo, con su viejo abrigo y la cara medio chamuscados. El culpable de que el mago se encontrara en aquella situación tan embarazosa era su posesión más valiosa: el libro parlante de hechizos explosivos, más conocido como Bombinomicom. Ambos se habían visto envueltos en una discusión durante la cena y el Bombinomicom, en un ataque de furia, había hecho aparecer una bomba, que había pillado completamente desprevenido a Merasmus.

-Maldito libro infernal- bramó el mago, levantándose a duras penas.- Juro que un día de estos te arrojaré a la chimenea.

-Claro: como eres tan poderoso sin mí, puedes permitirte ese lujo- replicó el Bombinomicom con sarcasmo.

Merasmus iba a añadir algo más, cuando de pronto llamaron a la puerta.

-Como sea otro vendedor a domicilio voy a mandarlo al rincón más oscuro del Inframundo- mascullaba el mago mientras iba a abrir la puerta.

Cuando la abrió, hubiera preferido mil veces que quien estuviera frente a él fuera un vendedor a domicilio.

-¡Hola Merasmus!- saludó un alegre Soldier.

-¡Soldier!- exclamó Merasmus alarmado.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Me dijiste que no te daban las vacaciones hasta dentro de un mes! No me digas que te han despedido...¡ ya me debes cuatro meses de alquiler!

-Alquiler, alquiler, tú siempre con el maldito alquiler- se quejaba Soldier como si tener deudas no fuera importante.- Parece que no te alegras de verme.

-¡Es que no me alegro de verte!- replicó el mago.- Siempre que estas aquí me rompes mis cosas, te tomas mis pociones y usas mi ropa interior! Por no hablar de...

-¡MERASMUS!

Ese grito interrumpió las palabras de Merasmus. Antes de que el mago pudiera reaccionar, un furioso Demoman se lanzó sobre él, tratando de estrangularle.

-¡Por fin te tengo, puto mago de mierda! ¡Quiero mi jodido ojo de vuelta!- le gritaba el escocés completamente cabreado al mago, mientras le sacudía.

-Ah, me he traído a mis amigos- informó el americano al mago casualmente.- Espero que no te importe- luego se giró hacia Demoman- para ya, Tavish. Lo necesitamos con vida- le recordó.

El escocés soltó a Merasmus, quien aprovechó para coger aire. Demoman se se dio la vuelta y se cruzó de brazos, luchando para reprimir las ganas de lanzarse contra él otra vez. Una vez recuperado, el mago miró encima del hombro de Soldier. Saliendo de tres vehículos estaban los compañeros de trabajo de su insoportable compañero de piso. Los recordaba la fiesta de Halloween del año anterior, y aquello no era precisamente bueno.

-Ni hablar- se negó Merasmus en rotundo.- Quedamos en que nada de traerte a tus amigos a casa. Esta en el contrato- y chasqueando los dedos hizo aparecer un pergamino en sus manos.

Soldier cogió el pergamino y lo partió por la mitad, dejando a Merasmus estupefacto.

-Ya no hay contrato que valga- dijo Soldier.-Te voy a explicar la situación: desde hace un par de días una cosa esta tratando de matarnos...

-Me importa bien poco- replicó Merasmus.

-... usando el cuerpo de este de aquí- prosiguió Soldier, agarrando a Scout y poniéndolo frente al mago.

-Interesante...- comentó Merasmus con sarcasmo, mirándose la mugre d ellas uñas.

-... y queríamos consultarte por si sabías como deshacernos de esa cosa.

-Podría ayudaros- dijo el mago finalmente. En el rostro del Soldier se iluminó una sonrisa- pero no quiero- añadió con maldad.

Soldier pasó de la alegría a la tristeza, y de la tristeza al enfado en un segundo. Demoman por su parte no aguantó más y se lanzó de nuevo al cuello de Merasmus.

-¡Escúchame bien, maldito mago gilipollas del tres al cuarto!- le gritaba el escocés mientres le sacudía.- ¡Ya me debes un ojo y no pienso tolerar que te quedes ahí sin hacer nada cuando un ser sobrenatural esta apunto de asesinarnos!

-¡Eres un cobarde y un caradura!- gritó Soldier uniéndose a Demoman en el ataque a Merasmus.- ¡Pensaba pagarte el alquiler si nos ayudabas, pero no, el señorito es muy vago como para hacer algo! ¿Quién lava los platos? Yo¿Quién cocina? Yo ¿Quién saca al monstruo del frigorífico a pasear? Yo, yo y yo ¡Y no me das ni las gracias!

Heavy agarró a ambos, americano y escocés, para evitar que siguieran ahogando al mago. Soldier y Demoman comenzaron a tratar de escabullirse del enorme brazo del ruso.

-¡Equipo necesita a mago vivo!- les recordó el ruso.

-Chicos dejadlo ya- dijo Scout finalmente. Sus compañeros dejaron de tratar de zafarse de Heavy y le miraron.-Esta claro que este magucho de poca monta en realidad no entiende ni puta idea de magia o fenómenos paranormales. Mejor será que nos larguemos.

Y dicho eso se dio la vuelta y se dirigió de vuelta a la carretera. Sin embargo su camino fue bloqueado por Merasmus, quien se había teletransportado frente a él y parecía ofendido.

-¡Yo soy el todo poderoso Merasmus! ¡Claro que puedo resolver este y cualquier otro problema!

-Entonces demuéstralo- dijo Scout en tono desafiante.

Scout fue entonces agarrado por el decrépito brazo del mago y arrastrado al interior del castillo de este. Soldier se zafó por fin del brazo de Heavy y se apresuró a salir tras ellos. El resto del equipo se dispuso a entrar en el castillo, pero la puerta se cerró en sus narices. Heavy embistió contra ella, pero esta no cedió un milímetro. En su lugar, fue el enorme mercenario quién acabo en el suelo, sin saber muy bien que acababa de pasar.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó el ruso a sus compañeros.

-Esperar- se limitó a responder Spy mientras encendía un cigarro.

Merasmus condujo al bostoniano al salón del castillo. Scout contempló la decoración: era como estar en una de las películas de fantasía épica cutre que solía ver Medic. Viejas y polvorientas calaveras de criaturas que el joven no podía ni si quiera imaginar que eran, estanterías repletas de libros antiguos y malgastados y tapices raídos y descoloridos decoraban las paredes. Merasmus se sentó en su sillón e invitó al joven a que se sentara en un taburete cutre frente a él. Soldier se quedó de pie junto a Scout.

- Según Soldier, un ser sobrenatural está usando tu cuerpo, ¿ es eso correcto?- fue lo primero que preguntó el mago. Scout asintió- necesito que me des todos los detalles que puedas acerca de este ser.

Scout relató a Merasmus toda la historia de "el Bateador" y como últimamente había comenzado a atacar a sus compañeros de equipo.

-Así que en principio confundiste a "el Bateador" por un amigo imaginario...dime, ¿empezaste a verlo a partir de una determinada edad o un evento concreto de tu vida?- quiso saber el mago.

-No sé... es como si hubiera estado toda mi infancia con él, desde que nací- respondió Scout.

- Podríamos considerar entonces que es una entidad guardiana- teorizó el mago.- Trata de protegerte.

-¿Destruyendo todo lo que me importa en el proceso? Pues menudo guardián- replicó el bostoniano cortantemente.

-¿Hay algo más que debas decirme sobre este asunto?

-Desde que comenzó a poseerme estoy teniendo sueños. Son sueños muy extraños, surrealistas- respondió Scout. Merasmus le miró con curiosidad y le indicó que continuara dando más detalles- Están basados en un mundo plagado por espectros. Hay unas zonas habitadas por unos tipos que son todos iguales: hombrecillos calvos y pálidos con una cabeza un tanto cuadrada y vestidos con camisa y corbata. Cada Zona esta protegida por un guardián. Tuve que pelear contra el primero de ellos porque trataba de matarme, y en el último sueño que tuve el segundo guardián trataba de hacer lo mismo. También hay un gato que me guía, un vendedor que parece que me odia y una Reina, pero a esta última no he llegado a verla.

-Es un sueño muy elaborado... demasiado elaborado- comentó Merasmus fascinado.- ¿Algo más?

-También Pyro es él único que puede luchar contra esa cosa y no herir el cuerpo de Scout cuando está poseído- recordó Soldier.

-¿Pyro?- preguntó el mago.

-El de la máscara de gas- le recordó su compañero de piso.

-Oh, ¿puedes decirle que entre? - le pidió el mago.-Y trae al resto de tus compañeros también, dado que esto les concierne mucho, pero que se estén callados y no toquen nada, especialmente el médico. No me fío ni un pelo de él. A saber que habrá hecho con mis libros...

Soldier asintió y salió a buscar al resto del equipo. A los pocos minutos volvió acompañado por los otros siete mercenarios. El numeroso grupo casi no cabía en el salón del mago.

-¿Es Pyro usuario alguna clase de magia?- preguntó Merasmus una vez estuvieron todos allí. Pyro asintió enérgicamente. ¡Por supuesto que sabía usar la magia! O al menos en Pyrolandia...

-No- respondió Engineer.- Sin embargo, Pyro no ve la realidad como la vemos los demás.

El texano extendió a Merasmus unas gafas de Pyrovisión. El mago las miró sin saber que hacer con ellas y Engineer con un rápido gesto le indicó que debía ponérselas.

Nada más hacerlo, su castillo ya no era viejo y lúgubre, sino colorido e infantil. Las calaveras eran ahora animales de peluche que sonreían, los tapices dibujosse habían convertido en dibujos infantiles y todo objeto afilado era ahora una piruleta. Podía oírse de fondo un a musiquilla alegre y animada. Junto a Pyro había aparecido un globo en forma de unicornio.

-Oh genial, ahora el viejo también sabe lo de Pyrolandia- dijo Globocornio molesto, dejando al mago altamente sorprendido.- A este paso todo el mundo real se va a enterar del tinglado que tenemos aquí montado- prosiguió el globo.- ¡No quiero que se enteren de lo de mi fabrica de caramelos clandestina!

Merasmus se quitó las gafas, no queriendo permanecer en aquel mundo que dañaba a su vista ni un segundo más.

- Pyro, supongo que en tu mundo "el Bateador" es visible, ¿cierto? - preguntó el mago. Pyro asintió.-Entones si solo Scout por su conexión con él y tú por tu condición mental sois capaces de verlo, únicamente puede tratarse de un tipo de criatura.

-¿Qué significa todo este rollo, Merasmus?- quiso saber Soldier.- ¿Qué clase de criatura es "el Matador"?

-Por todo esto puedo deducir que os estáis enfrentando a un espectro de pesadillas- fue la respuesta del mago.

El equipo intercambio miradas de incertidumbre. Aquello no aclaraba nada.

-¿Un qué?- preguntó Medic por todo el equipo.

-En la mente humana, los sueños y pesadillas nos muestran nuestros temores y deseos, nuestras inquietudes y ambiciones- comenzó a explicar el mago.- Sin embargo, existen otro tipo de sueños: los mundos oníricos. Estos sueños son mundos completamente elaborados, con habitantes con consciencia propia, una historia de trasfondo y sus propias reglas. A veces llegan dominan la mente de su soñador incluso en la realidad, en forma de alucinaciones. Esto suele darse en personas con una clase de desorden mental. Vuestro compañero Pyro es un ejemplo de ello. Su mundo, Pyrolandia es un mundo onírico.

-¿Y qué tiene esto que ver con "el Bateador"?- quiso saber Sniper.

-Supongamos que el "Bateador" se originó en un "mundo onírico", el mundo que Scout ve en sus sueños-continuó el mago.- Según lo que ha relatado, en ese mundo hay espectros que atemorizan a los habitantes. Podríamos suponer que "el Bateador" era una entidad de ese mundo con la misión de eliminarlos, pero a causa de algo, su misión se vio interrumpida y se vio arrastrado a esta realidad. Y en esta realidad, os está confundiendo con espectros.

-¿Es eso posible? ¿Qué un ser creado en un sueño escape de la mente de su creador?- preguntó Medic, fascinado por la oportunidad de saber cosas que la ciencia convencional no podía explicar.

- Sí- confirmó Merasmus.- Normalmente, esta clase de seres suelen ser traídos a nuestro mundo mediante magia, para que los magos podamos estudiarlos con detenimiento. Aunque también se han dado un par de casos en los que han escapado de su mundo onírico por su propia cuenta.

-¿Por qué puede hacerse con el control de Scout?- preguntó Spy.

-Los espectros que se materializan en nuestro mundo, tanto los originarios de un mundo onírico como los espíritus de los difuntos , adquieren más poder contra más tiempo pasan en nuestro plano. Empiezan pudiendo manipular pequeños objetos y causar interferencias con señales de radio y televisión. Después pueden comunicarse telepáticamente con los seres vivos. A continuación pueden poseer a pequeños animales y seres sin inteligencia, hacerse visibles a voluntad y en un nivel superior, hacerse con el control de un cuerpo humano. Normalmente este último estado se da en espectros que llevan un mínimo de veinte años en nuestra realidad.

Merasmus miró al grupo. Entendía que Demoman, Medic y Soldier creyeran sus palabras, los dos primeros por su fascinación con la magia, lo paranormal y los monstruos, y Soldier por ser su compañero de piso, pero era extraño que el resto de los mercenarios también parecía estar medianamente convencido con la explicación.

-Dado que no estáis reaccionando con frases cómo "eso es imposible", "lo que dices son patrañas", etcétera, deduzco que esta no es vuestra primera experiencia paranormal- comentó Merasmus.

-No, en el pasado fuimos perseguidos por el fantasma del padre de quien nos contrató. Y el año siguiente el difunto Silas Mann, que ahora es conocido como "El jinete decapitado sin montura", trato de matarnos- respondió Engineer. A continuación, en tono acusador, añadió- por no hablar de que el año pasado usted invocó al ojo desaparecido de Demoman para que nos atacara.

-Je, esa fue buena- comentó el Bombinomicon, mientras Merasmus deseaba internamente que se lo tragase la tierra al notar las miradas de acusación y rabia de los mercenarios al recordar el evento.

- Creo que ha llegado el momento de que alguien formule la pregunta que nos interesa de verdad: ¿cómo podemos luchar contra "el Bateador"?- dijo Spy, cortando el ambiente de tensión que se había generado.

-No podéis- respondió Merasmus tajantemente. La boca de todos los miembros del equipo se abrió de par en par.

-¿Que hacemos?- dijo Heavy a sus compañeros alarmado. No le gustaba nada la idea de que hubiera algo que no podía matar antes de que le matará a él.

- Tenéis dos opciones: o bien dejáis que Pyro se encargue de esa cosa o podéis buscar la forma de hacer que regrese a su mundo- expuso Merasmus.- Y Scout: debes tener mucho cuidado en el mundo onírico que visitas. Si mueres en él, tu alma desaparecerá y "El Bateador" se quedará con tu cuerpo para siempre- le advirtió muy seriamente al bostoniano.- Y ahora marchaos antes de que esa cosa os alcance.

-Eso es improbable: llevamos un día entero conduciendo- dijo Soldier con una sonrisa de superioridad.-A no ser que "el Catador" tenga un vehículo y nos haya seguido...

Como si esas palabras lo hubieran provocado, los mercenarios y el mago escucharon el sonido de una moto aparcando justo fuera del castillo.

-¿Creéis qué...?- preguntó Scout preocupado.

-Seguro que es el repartidor de pizza- respondió Soldier sin darle importancia.

-Soldier, nadie ha pedido pizza- le informó Sniper.

Apenas unos segundos después, Pyro corría hacia la entrada y se abalanzaba sobre algo que ninguno de los presentes, salvo Scout, podía ver. Para siete de los mercenarios y Merasmus, Pyro contenía algo invisible contra el suelo. Para Scout, Pyro forcejeaba contra el que había sido su amigo d ella infancia.

-¡Está aquí!- dijo el joven alarmado.

-¡Tú otra vez!¡¿Cuántas veces vas a meterte en mi camino?!- bramó enfurecido "el Bateador" antes de propinar una potente patada a Pyro para sacudírselo de encima. El pirómano se estrelló contra la pared, el impacto haciendo que una calavera le diera en la cabeza, dejándole inconsciente. Engineer corrió preocupado a socorrerle.

- Es incluso más poderoso de lo que imagine...- murmuró Merasmus. Luego, odrenó al equipo-¡Sacad a Scout de aquí antes de que me lo rompa todo!

Al ver que el equipo comenzaba a marcharse, Engineer cargando con Pyro, "El Bateador" se lanzó a por Scout, pero este lo esquivó saltando hacia un lado. Sin embargo, el purificador volvió a atacar antes de que Scout pudiera reaccionar. "El Bateador" con una mano agarró a Scout por el cuello y lo situó contra la pared.

-¡No dejare que me controles!- gritó el bostoniano mirándole fijamente a los ojos mientras le propinaba patadas que parecían tener poco efecto en su antiguo amigo.

Sus compañeros, salvo Engineer quien trataba de reanimar a Pyro sin éxito, se lanzaron hacia donde creían que estaba "el Bateador", dado que para ellos lo que estaba agarrando a Scout era algo invisible, pero su golpes atravesaban el cuerpo de la criatura. Merasmus por su parte no sabía que hacer: quedarse sin ayudar era algo amoral, pero lanzar un hechizo lo bastante potente para dañar a esa criatura podría destrozar su casa.

- Demonios ignorantes- gruñó "el Bateador" molesto, mirando con desdén a los miembros del equipo.- Aunque sepan donde estoy, sus golpes no servirán de nada- el purificador volvió a clavar su mirada en Scout.- Y ahora, necesito tu cuerpo.

"El Bateador" introdujo la mano que tenía libre en el pecho del bostoniano, que quedó completamente paralizado. El purificador soltó el cuello de Scout, sabiendo que ya no podría moverse.

"Debo, permanecer despierto" pensaba este notando que las fuerzas empezaban a abandonarle a medida que el sueño comenzaba a invadirle.

-¡No te duermas , Scout!- gritó Spy alarmado, apuñalando el aire, con la esperanza inútil de herir al ser sobrenatural que atacaba a su compañero.

Scout quería replicar que no pensaba hacerlo, pero no tenía voz. Sin embargo permanecía despierto, mirando desafiantemente al purificador.

-Resistirte no servirá de nada- le dijo "el Bateador".- Solo estás prolongando momentáneamente lo inevitable, pero no tengo tiempo que perder. Siento tener que hacer esto...

El puño de el "el Bateador" se cerró en el pecho de Scout, el joven lanzando un grito de dolor, pese a estar paralizado. Sus compañeros le miraron alarmado antes de comenzar a atacar.

-¡Scout! ¡¿Qué te ocurre?!- quiso saber Spy.

-Esa cosa debe estar atacando su alma directamente...- respondió Merasmus. La preocupación del equipo no hizo sino aumentar.

El equipo comenzó a atacar a el invisible espectro con violencia pero sin resultado alguno. Se detuvieron cuando los gritos de Scout cesaron.

-¡No!- gritaron sus compañeros al unísono al ver como el cuerpo del bostoniano caía al suelo, solo para volverse a levantar inmediatamente y mirarles con esos ojos carentes de vida.

-Purificación en curso- dijo el purificador mientras Alfa y Omega, su segundo add-on, se materializaban junto a él.

...

Scout volvía a encontrarse entre "el Juez" y el pájaro que había poseído a su hermano.

-No debería estar aquí- murmuró Scout. Sabía que no debería estar dormido,que algo malo estaba sucediendo en el mundo real, pero por más que se esforzara no podía recordar cómo, cuándo y por qué se había quedado dormido.

-Debes entenderlo... esos idiotas- oyó decir a Japhet, quien se acercaba amenzantemente hacia él.- ¡Solo les importan sus propios patéticos problemas! ¡Hice todo por ellos! Son como mis propios, incontables hijos...- decía el pájaro, de nuevo sonando más desesperado que enfadado. Sin embargo su tono se volvió a llenar de furia cuando añadió- y como todos los hijos irrespetuosos deben ser castigados.

Japhet hizo que el cuerpo de Valerie se lanzara sobre Scout, quien en su estado de confusión no pudo reaccionar. El gato consiguió tumbarle, y se situó sobre él.

-¡Scout!- gritó "el Juez" alarmado al verle caer al suelo.

Japhet entonces emitió una nota muy elevada. El bostoniano, quien había perdido el bate tras caer, se llevó las manos a los oídos: aquel sonido iba a hacer estallar su cabeza. ""l Juez" entonces reaccionó y embistió contra a Japhet, sacudiéndole del cuerpo de Scout y cortando aquel estridente chirrido.

-¡Scout, debes espabilar o morirás!- le gritó su guía.

Las palabras "si mueres, tu alma desaparecerá" resonaron en la mente del joven. Quizás debería estar despierto en aquel momento, pero si moría entonces nunca despertaría.

-Tienes razón, lo siento- se disculpó el mercenario, poniéndose de pie. En un rápido movimiento recuperó su bate y se dispuso a combatir contra Japhet.

-No soy un dios.. no puedo ser perfecto...- decía el pájaro mientras su cuerpo se hacía más grande, sus alas empezando a asomar por la boca de Valerie.- Sí, he pecado, pero mis responsabilidades están más allá que las de un simple mortal.

De nuevo, el pájaro entonó un nota musical elevada, pero Scout no dejó que el hiriente sonido le frenara, corrió hacia Japhet y con un golpe de su bate lanzó a pájaro y gato al aire, el dolor del impacto callando su cantar.

-Esta bien purificador, ¿quieres sellar mi destino?- dijo Japhet batiendo sus alas, haciendo que el cuerpo del gato volara

Scout abrió los ojos en shock al oír aquellas palabras. ¿Purificador? Pero así era como se hacia llamar...

-No importa. Estoy listo para morir. Pero primero, prepárate para mi verdadera forma- continuó el pájaro, interrumpiendo la línea de pensamiento del bostoniano, quién miró hacia el cielo al oír "autentica forma"

Tras un chispazo de luz, el pequeño pájaro contra el que se estaba enfrentando se transformó entonces en la criatura más magnífica que había visto Scout en su vida. Al aterrizar suavemente en el suelo rodeado de ascuas, Japhet era un enorme fénix de cuello y pico alargados, con enormes alas blancas y una cola rizada. Lo único que enturbiaba la hermosa visión del pájaro era el cuerpo sin vida de Valerie, cuya dentadura estaba clavada en la cabeza del guardián y cuyo abdomen era atravesado por el cuello de este.

-Bonito sombrero- comentó Scout.

-Es el cadáver de mi hermano- le recordó "el Juez" en tono incriminador.

-Oh mierda, cierto...- se lamentó el bostoniano de sus palabras.- Perdón.

-Soy Japhet: señor de la segunda zona- clamó el fénix.-¡Soy el pájaro de fuego milenario!¡Que comience la batalla!

Scout dejó de contemplar al pájaro y se lanzó hacia este bate en mano. Sin embargo, las ondas sónicas de los cánticos del guardián ahora venían acompañadas de llamaradas.

-Mierda,mierda, mierda, mierda- decía Scout esforzándose por evitar el fuego mientras trataba de no oír las notas de Japhet. Entonces una idea vino a su mente. Mientras corría sin parar, sacó una lata de "Bonk!" de su mochila y la bebió.

-¿Qué diablos?- dijo el fénix sorprendido, al ver que Scout corría ahora a incluso más velocidad y que sus ataques no lograban darle.

El bostoniano notando que el efecto de la bebida estaba empezando a pasar y aprovechando la confusión del fénix, saltó en el aire y golpeó al guardián fuertemente en la cabeza , estrellándolo contra el suelo. En un rápido movimiento sacó su recortada y disparó a la unión de las alas con el cuerpo.

Japhet trató de levantarse, pero el bostoniano se situó sobre él, pisando con un pie su cuello y con el otro su cabeza . El fénix no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir el metal de los barriles de la recortada sobre su sien.

-Así que este es mi fin- murmuró el fénix. El guardián no había querido admitirlo, pero en el interior de Valerie no había tenido tiempo para recuperar su poder por completo, y su regeneración había drenado aún más su energía, por lo que en aquella situación y con las alas rotas, se veía incapaz de levantarse.

-Dedan fue un desafío mucho mayor y no medía ni la mitad...- se burló Scout con una risa seca.

El fénix dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

-Puedes estar orgulloso de haber cumplido tu misión, Scout...

-No la he cumplido aún- respondió el bostoniano.

-Sí, es cierto- dijo Japhet tras soltar una carcajada que sonaba triste.-Aún no me has matado.

-No estoy aquí por eso.

El guardián se quedó muy confundido con aquella respuesta.

-¿Có...como? Pero tú... se supone...-decía el guardián.

-Curioso, Dedan también reaccionó igual cuando dije que no iba a matarle- comentó Scout, sus palabras confundiendo más y más al fénix. ¿Dedan estaba vivo?

- ¿Cuál... es tu misión... entonces?- quiso saber.

-Dedan me envió aquí diciendo que había alguien que debía recordar algo. Supongo que hablaba de ti...- explicó el joven.- Aunque la verdad, después de lo que has hecho con Valerie, debería matarte... pero creo que esa decisión corresponde a "el Juez".

Gato y fénix intercambiaron una larga mirada. Finalmente, "el Juez " negó con la cabeza.

-Matarle solo provocaría más destrucción- fue la respuesta del gato.- Creo que es mejor dejarle vivir con ese peso sobre su consciencia. Además, mi hermano se lo buscó en parte: debería haber sabido que se estaba comiendo a uno de los seres más importantes de este mundo.

- Ya has oído, te has librado pajarito.

Scout retiró la recortada y de un salto se situó junto a "el Juez". El cuerpo de Japhet comenzó a arder, convirtiéndose en un montón de cenizas. De las cenizas, emergió de nuevo el guardián, siendo esta vez el pequeño pájaro que Valerie se había comido.

-Entonces...¿Dedan esta vivo?- preguntó el guardián.- Pero tú se supone que eres el purificador que eliminará a los tres guardianes. Es así como esta escrito en las antiguas profecías.

-Pues debes confundirme con otro- respondió el bostoniano.- Soy un asesino a sueldo: si no hay dinero de por medio o mi propia vida esta en peligro no mato a nadie.

-Curiosa profesión la tuya- comentó "el Juez".

-Nunca he sido buen estudiante y hasta que empecé a trabajar de mercenario me habían echado de todos los trabajos que he tenido porque "soy un arrogante que no respeta la autoridad", según mis jefes- replicó Scout quitándole importancia al asunto.

-¿Y crees que matar por dinero es una buena vida?

Scout lo pensó durante unos largos instantes.

-No desde un punto de vista moral, pero considerando que aquellos a quienes mato con probablemente clones o algo así de mí y mis compañeros y además resucitan continuamente, no hago daño a nadie- después de suspirar, añadió- y debo admitir que al principio me era muy incómodo matar... vale, había roto un montón de huesos y dejado a unos cuantos inconscientes en las peleas del barrio, pero nunca había matado a nadie. Aunque me acostumbré en poco tiempo, dado que mi trabajo es matar o ser matado.

-Fascinante... me gustaría echar un vistazo a tu mundo alguna vez, aunque creo que eso es imposible- comentó el gato.

-Creo no tan imposible. Al fin y al cabo, él escapó de aquí...

Cuando Scout se dio cuenta de sus propias palabras, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. El mercenario recordó de golpe todo lo que había ocurrido los minutos antes de haberse quedado dormido. Japhet había hablado de un purificador destinado a eliminar a los tres guardianes, y, si Merasmus estaba en lo cierto, "el Bateador" había salido del "mundo onírico" en el que se encontraba... ¿ y si la respuesta para hacer que "el Bateador" dejara de atacar a sus compañeros de equipo estaba en aquel lugar?

-Japhet, necesito que me lleves a ver a la Reina- comunicó Scout al guardián. El pájaro y el gato le miraron extrañados ante tal petición.- Si ella es la que esta al mando, debe ser más acerca del supuesto purificador que debía destruiros. Necesito saber más acerca de él- explicó el joven.

- Lo siento, perdí el derecho de volver a palacio cuando decidí poner fin a la vida en esta zona, al igual que Dedan lo perdió junto a su cordura- murmuró el pájaro avergonzado.- Sin embargo, Enoch, el guardián de la zona 3, debe tener todavía la tarjeta de acceso. Iré contigo...

-¿Por qué quieres ir tú allí?- quiso saber Scout.

- Mi deber como guardián era proteger y hacer felices a los habitantes de este mundo, y fracasé. Han pasado lo que parecen eones desde la última vez que conversé con él, pero lo último que sé es que Enoch fue capaz de crear una sustancia que aumentaba el bienestar y el rendimiento de sus empleados. Quizás, si puedo darles a mis Elsens lo que Enoch creó, podrán recuperarse de su depresión.

- Suena demasiado a una droga, pero no se pierde nada por probar. No van a acabar peor de lo que ya están...- comentó Scout. Luego se giró hacia el gato- ¿Y tú que harás, "Juez"?

-Llámame Pablo. Creo que te has ganado el privilegio de llamarme por mi verdadero nombre- respondió este.- Y en cuanto a lo que haré... perder a mi hermano ha supuesto un duro golpe emocional para mí. Creo que volveré a la zona 0 a descansar- y tras dar un largo suspiro, añadió- pero no sufras: nos veremos pronto.

Scout le acarició el lomo como consuelo y se despidió de él. Japhet aleteó y se posó en el hombro del joven.

-¿Listo para partir? Hace años que no voy a la zona 3, así que no puedo asegurarte que será lo que encontremos en ella- le informó el guardián.

-Dos cosas: aunque vayamos a colaborar juntos, sigues sin gustarme- le informó Scout.- Y segundo: yo siempre estoy listo- añadió con determinación.

El juez vio a mercenario y guardián desaparecer en un haz de luz. El gato contempló las cenizas del anterior cuerpo de Japhet, mezclada con las de su propio hermano. Se produjo un sopla de brisa y el viento se las llevó.

- Valerie...- lloró el gato mirando al cielo de la zona 2 por última vez, antes de regresar sólo a casa.

* * *

**Y estoy de vuelta. Ya sólo me queda un examen por realizar, así que ambos Convivencia y Off the Fortress volverán a publicarse más seguido pronto.**

**Por cierto, he realizado una re-lectura intensiva de este fic hasta este punto y he corregido todo error que he ido encontrando. Sí encontráis algo más que este mal escrito, mal redactado o una frase en la que falten palabras, notificádmelo en los comentarios y trataré de arreglarlo lo antes posible.**


	10. Not Safe

**Capítulo 9: Not Safe**

-Purificación en curso- dijo "El Bateador" a través de la boca de Scout. Los ahora fríos y carentes ojos de vida del joven miraban con furia a los mercenarios y al mago. El espectro hizo aparecer el mismo bate que había empleado en la ocasión anterior, mientras que sus Add-Ons Alfa y Omega se aproximaron lenta y amenazantemente hacia el equipo. Engineer agarró rápidamente el cuerpo de Pyro, lo escondió tras el sillón, fuera de la vista del espectro, y trató de reanimarlo.

-Caballeros, estamos jodidos...- informó Spy, haciendo ademán de coger su revolver.

Al verlo intentar sacar un arma, el francés fue el primero a por el cual se arrojó el purificador, quien lo tiró contra la mesa, haciendo que las armas de este salieran rodando. El Ap-Sap acabó justo debajo del atril del Bombinomicom.

-Que mareo- se quejó Wheatley.

-Oh, ¡pero si no soy el único objeto inanimado que habla!- exclamó el libro, sorprendido.

-¡Anda! Un libro parlante. Hola, compañero- saludó el zapador.

Mientras ambos objetos mantenían una animada conversación, "el Bateador" se dispuso a golpear al mercenario con el bate, pero antes de que pudiera alzar su arma, Heavy embistió contra él. Aprovechando la confusión del espectro, el mercenario lo agarró con su enorme mano.

-Pequeño espectro sale de cuerpo de Scout o muere- le amenazó el ruso, poniéndolo contra la pared, el golpe tirando varias de las calaveras que la decoraban.

-¡No soy un espectro!- gruñó enfurecido "el Bateador", para quien ser llamado espectro era un grave insulto. El purificador clavó los dientes de Scout, los cuales se habían vuelto afilados, semejantes a los de un cocodrilo, en el brazo del enorme mercenario, quien gruñó de dolor. "El Bateador" aprovechó la ocasión y se quitó al enorme mercenario de encima con una patada en la entrepierna. Una vez su líder estaba libre, Alfa hizo aparecer de su interior un trío de gruesas cadenas que se enredaron alrededor de Heavy, quien no pudo esquivarlo dado a que trataba de recuperarse del golpe en sus partes nobles, el enorme mercenario quedando inmovilizado. Medic, quien, junto a Demoman y Sniper, había tratado de deshacerse de Omega, salió corriendo a socorrer a su compañero, cuyo brazo sangraba y su expresión se contraía en un gesto de dolor. Engineer, por su parte, seguía intentando reanimar a Pyro sin lograrlo y Merasmus, quien se había ocultado gracias a su magia y veía la lucha desde su escondite, estaba entrando en estado catatónico al ver su casa siendo destruida.

-Scout, tienes que luchar contra él. No dejes que ese maldito espectro te domine- llamaba Soldier a su compañero mientras se lanzaba pala en pano a por aquel quien lo había poseído.

-Necio, él no puede oírte mientras este atrapado allí- replicó "el Bateador" defendiéndose de los golpes de Soldier con el bate.- ¡Y no soy un espectro!- bramó aún más furioso.

El purificador hizo un gesto a Omega, el cual liberó una potente luz que cegó a todos momentáneamente, salvo al espectro y su otro Add-On. "El Bateador" golpeó a Soldier en la cabeza con tal potencia que de no haber llevado puesto su fiel casco, el americano habría muerto de la lesión. Este cayó al suelo, mareado.

-¿En serio tienes tantos años?- preguntaba fascinado Wheatley al Bombinomicon, ninguno de los objetos parlantes prestando atención a la batalla.

-Ya ves. Es lo bueno que tiene ser un poderoso libro de hechizos- presumió el libro.- No se lo digas a nadie, pero en mi otra vida fui un todopoderoso mago muy temido en México.

-Alucinante. A mi me crearon como prototipo de núcleo de personalidad, pero me quedé en esto- explicó Wheatley.- Me pregunto que habrá sido de la versión finalizada...

Los mercenarios se recuperaron rápidamente del fogonazo de Omega.

-¿De dónde cojones ha sacado el segundo aro de cebolla?- preguntó Demoman.

- Un aliado me prestó temporalmente su cuerpo para que pudiera invocarlo. Fue fácil dado que su cuerpo posee más poder místico que el de Scout- explicó "el Bateador", apareciendo detrás suya. El purificador no puedo evitar pensar en que no hallaba explicación alguna a la elevada energía mística de Zacharie, quien estuvo consciente durante la posesión. Decidió dejar sus cavilaciones para más tarde.

-No esperaba una respuesta- comentó el escocés, girándose y amenazando al espectro con una botella rota.

-¿Qué importa? Vas a morir... y esta vez definitivamente- replicó "el Bateador" al ver que Alfa se había acercado lentamente por detrás al escocés. El Add-on hizo aparecer otro set de cadenas, inmovilizando a Demoman y Sniper. El purificador se acercó al primero de ellos dispuesto a darle el golpe de gracia. Sin embargo, cuando iba a levantar el bate, lanzó un chillido de dolor. Algo muy afilado había travesado su hombro. Se giró y vio a Spy, de cuya manga salía un cuchillo muy fino acabado en punta.

-Así que el dolor en el cuerpo de Scout también te afecta a ti...- comentó el francés con una media sonrisa.

-¿Acaso vas a sacrificarlo para proteger tu propia vida?- gruñó el purificador.

-No. Hay muchas formas de infringir dolor en un cuerpo sin matarlo- fue la respuesta de Spy.

-¡Yo! ¡Yo quiero ser el que se lo muestre!- exclamó Medic alegre y con una expresión sádica en su rostro. El alemán había logrado liberar a Heavy de las cadenas de Alfa y le había curado. El ruso miraba ahora al espectro con furia.

Durante la conversación, Soldier, ya recuperado del golpe, aprovechó para liberar a Demoman y Sniper de sus cadenas.

-Y le dije: no eres capaz. Y va el torroto y se tira por el incinerador- contaba Wheatley entre risas, ignorando la situación por completo.

-¿Qué es un torroto?

-Un arma de Aperture Science, la empresa que me creó, mal fabricada.

-Oh, mola- rió el Bombinomicom, que de pronto se rodeó de un aura verde y comenzó a flotar.

-¿Dónde vas?- preguntó Wheatley preocupado.

-Ni idea, wey- fue la respuesta del libro mientras se alejaba flotando y desaparecía tras una estantería derribada.

Los mercenarios rodearon amenazantemente a "el Bateador" y sus Add-Ons.

-¡Ríndete, Campeador!-le gritó el americano.- ¡Somos seis contra uno!

-¿Confiar en la ventaja numérica? Patético...- fue la fría réplica del purificador.- Dejémonos de juegos. Alfa...

El Add-On liberó un gran número de cadenas, que ataron a los mercenarios por los brazos y el cuello, ahogándolos lentamente.

Por su parte, Engineer no lo estaba teniendo nada fácil para despertar Pyro. Su desesperación aumentó al ver la situación actual del resto del equipo.

-Venga Pyro, espabila o vamos a morir todos- le decía el texano a su compañero mientras le sacudía con energía.

-Camphaniphas deph lumphgar...- tarareó el piromaníaco completamente aturdido antes de desplomarse de nuevo.

-Mierda- se quejó Engineer.

Por su parte, "El Bateador" se acercó a Medic.

-Tú serás el primero, ¿aceptas mi luz purificadora, demonio infernal?- le preguntó al alemán. Como toda respuesta recibió un escupitajo en el ojo. Medic sonrió siniestramente.

-Has firmado tu sentencia: una muerte lenta y dolorosa- proclamó el espectro.

Heavy trató de liberarse. ¡No podía dejar a su doctor morir! Pero contra más se movía, más apretaba Alfa las cadenas. "El Bateador", soltó el bate e hizo que las uñas de Scout se transformaran en unas afiladas garras. Lentamente comenzó a desgarrar el torso del alemán, la sangre brotando lentamente de su cuerpo, salpicando la alfombra. Medic luchaba apara ahogar sus propios gritos. No le daría al espectro la satisfacción de oírle gritar.

-¡Suficiente! ¡Estoy harto de que me destroces la casa y me lo pongas todo perdido de sangre!- bramó de pronto Merasmus, saliendo de detrás de una estantería, Bombinomicom en mano. "El Bateador" dejo de atacar a Medic y se giró hacia el mago, mirándole con curiosidad. Para alivio de sus compañeros, las heridas del doctor comenzaron a curarse lentamente.

Mago y espectro se miraron fijamente. De pronto, el primero pronunció con rapidez:

- ¡Espectrum Bombicious Expulsium!

Una bomba apareció en las manos de Scout. "El Bateador" la miró con confusión, sin sabe que clase de objeto era. De pronto la bomba explotó, expulsando al espectro del cuerpo de Scout y lanzándolo, junto a sus Add-Ons por los aires.

En el exterior del castillo, Zacharie estaba tratando de forzar la puerta de la caravana de Sniper para robarle sus pertenencias de valor y luego venderlas, cuando oyó la explosión, inmediatamente seguida del fantasmal cuerpo de "el Bateador" y sus Add-Ons siendo expulsados del castillo y perdiéndose en la distancia.

-Me temo que el Team Batter despega de nuevo- Zacharie rió su propio chiste. Luego suspiró profundamente- mejor me voy a buscarles...

El mercader recuperó su mochila, olvidándose de cerrarla, se subió en la moto robada y salió en la misma dirección hacia la que "el Bateador" y sus Add-Ons habían desaparecido. No notó como una carpeta se caía de su mochila, quedando abandonada sobre el césped del mago.

En el interior del castillo, Engineer se levantó de detrás del sillón. Las cadenas dejaron de oprimir a los seis mercenarios y se evaporaron. El cuerpo de Scout ahora yacía inconsciente en el suelo. Las heridas de Medic terminaron de cerrarse. Merasmus contempló al doctor con interés.

-La radiación de trabajar en mis Medigun ha hecho que mi cuerpo adquiera la capacidad de cicatrizar y curar las heridas más rápido- explicó el alemán al mago al notar su mirada.

-¿Está doctor bien?- preguntó Heavy preocupado, ayudando al alemán a levantarse.

-Todavía me duele, pero se me pasará- respondió este mientras se acercaba a comprobar el estado de Scout.- Será mejor que le cure la herida del hombro...

Soldier se acercó a Merasmus y le dio una fuerte palmada en el hombro.

-Gracias compañero, sabía que podíamos contar contigo- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-No lo he hecho por ti: con vuestra pelea ,ese espectro iba a destrozarme la casa- fue la respuesta del mago.

-Sí, seguro. En el fondo nos aprecias y por eso has salvado nuestras vida- insistió Soldier, aún sonriendo.

-Que no, te aseguro que ha sido por la casa- replicó el mago totalmente en serio.

-Es cierto, este egoísta no hace nada por los demás- afirmó el libro.

-Ahora, ¿podéis hacerme el favor de ayudarme a ponerlo todo en su sitio?- pidió el mago.

-Acabamos de luchar contra un espectro poseyendo a nuestro compañero y tú no has hecho apenas nada, ¿cómo tienes la cara dura de pedirnos que te ordenemos el salón?- preguntó Demoman indignado, mientras se acercaba al mago botella rota en mano.-Además, ¡podrías haber lanzado ese hechizo antes, mago de poca monta! ¡Y quiero mi ojo de vuelta!

-Yo lo haré- se ofreció Engineer, interponiéndose entre el escocés y Merasmus.

-¿Cómo esta Pyro?- quiso saber Sniper.

-Sigue inconsciente- suspiró el texano, resignado.- Esa calavera le dio fuerte.

Durante los siguientes minutos, Merasmus, Engineer y Soldier levantaron las estanterías, pusieron las calaveras en su sitio, limpiaron la sangre, acomodaron los cuerpos de Scout y Pyro y recogieron las armas que se habían esparcido durante la pelea, mientras el resto del equipo recuperaba el aire y las fuerzas sentados en el suelo. Spy suspiró aliviado cuando Engineer le devolvió el Ap-Sap y vio que este seguía intacto. Espera, ¿aliviado? ¿Estaba empezando a cogerle cariño a ese cacharro insoportable? Gruñó con sólo pensarlo. Una vez el salón volvía a tener un aspecto medianamente decente, Engineer y Soldier se unieron a descansar junto a sus compañeros.

-Eso ha sido la bomba- felicitó Wheatley al Bombinomicom.

-Amigo: todo lo que hago es la bomba- replicó el libro.

-No me digas que el libraco y el cacharro se han hecho amigos...- comentó Sniper incrédulo.

-Justo lo que faltaba- suspiró Spy, agobiado sólo con la idea.

Merasmus se acercó a Scout y Pyro. Se le había ocurrido una idea un tanto descabellada, pero que sin duda sería un experimento interesante para llevar a cabo.

-He tenido una súbita revelación mística- anunció el mago. Los mercenarios le miraron con curiosidad.- Creo que puedo crear un enlace entre los mundos oníricos de Scout y Pyro y enviar a vuestro extraño amigo a ayudar a Scout a lo que sea que este haciendo ahí.

Los mercenarios se miraron pensativos. Dudaban de la magia del mago, pero por un lado, quizás Scout necesitase ayuda...

-Hazlo. Pero si le pasa algo malo a alguno de los dos, te reviento la cabeza- dijo Sniper finalmente, la idea secundada por sus compañeros.

Merasmus se acercó a la estantería y sacó un libro titulado "Diarios de sueños y otros elementos mágicos oníricos: un manual para principiantes", realizó una lectura rápida al índice y fue a la mitad del libro. Acto seguido, el mago hizo aparecer dos colgantes con dos piedras, pronunció las palabras mágicas escritas en el libro y colocó los dos colgantes en los cuellos de ambos mercenarios inconscientes. Ambas piedras brillaron a la vez.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- preguntó Medic fascinado.

-Pyro esta entrando en el sueño de Scout- explicó Merasmus.

...

Scout y Japhet habían aparecido en el exterior de lo que parecía una fábrica gigantesca de color anaranjado. Las enormes chimeneas soltaban un humo negro, por lo que se podía deducir que la fábrica estaba funcionando

-Esta es la zona 3. Ha crecido mucho desde la última vez que viniera aquí, así que perdóname si no soy capaz de orientarme- informó Japhet.

Fénix y humano entraron en el edificio de recepción, pero el recepcionista parecía estar ausente. Había dos salidas, una llevaba al exterior, con un cartel que decía "área 1" y una escalera que, según la señal, conducía al metro.

-Deberíamos explorar al área 1 primero- sugirió Japhet.

-¿No tenías prisa por hablar con el tal Enoch?- preguntó Scout, a quien no le agradaba la idea de perder el tiempo explorando.

-Sí, pero si Dedan y yo enloquecimos es más conveniente que preguntemos a los Elsens de aquí que ha sido de Enoch y como han ido las cosas por aquí, por si acaso tuviéramos que luchar contra él- expuso el fénix.

-Supongo que tiene sentido- concordó el joven.

Atravesaron la puerta que llevaba hacia el área 1 y salieron el exterior de un edificio en el que ponía: "cafetería". Había dos seres en la terraza. Uno era un Elsen sentado en la orilla del mar mirando hacia el horizonte, sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría alrededor. El otro parecía estar perdido. Scout reconoció a esa persona y se acercó a ella lentamente. No podía ser...

La figura se giró hacia él y salió corriendo a darle un enorme abrazo. Japhet alzó el vuelo precavidamente al ver que se aproximaba a ellos.

-¿Pyro? ¿Qué cojones haces aquí?- preguntó Scout estupefacto, intentando romper el abrazo de Pyro.

-Pues no tengo ni idea... lo último que recuerdo es un peluche mono a punto de caerse sobre mi cabeza- respondió su compañero, soltando al bostoniano al notarle incómodo.

Scout se le quedó mirando sin dar crédito.

-¿Acabas de hablar?- preguntó Scout aún más confundido.

-Eso no es nuevo...- replicó Pyro.

-Digo, que acabas de hablar y te he entendido perfectamente- aclaró el bostoniano.

-¿En serio? ¿De verdad nos hemos hecho tan súper-amigos que no necesitas que te enseñe pyronés? ¡Como mola!- exclamó Pyro entusiasmado.

-Perdona que me entrometa, ¿pero quien o qué es este hiperactivo ser?- preguntó Japhet volviendose a posar en el hombro de Scout.

-¡Oh! ¡Un pajarito mono! Hola, me llamo Pyro. Trabajo con Scout y me alegro muchísimo de conocerte ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? - y antes de que Japhet pudiera dar una respuesta, añadió-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Todo el mundo quiere ser mi amigo!

Scout notó que Japhet parecía estar bastante incomodo con Pyro. Cosa normal, dado que se hallaba frente a un (o una)psicópata en potencia enmascarado con demasiado entusiasmo y del cual no se podía saber el género. Ni si quiera por su voz era posible reconocer si era un hombre o una mujer. Su voz sonaba exactamente igual que siempre, la única diferencia era que ahora podía entender lo que decía.

El bostoniano no sabía cuanto iba a durar lo que fuera que hiciera que pudiese entender a Pyro, así que no desperdició un segundo más.

-Pyro, voy a hacerte la pregunta que llevo años queriendo saber la respuesta: ¿qué cojones eres, hombre o mujer?- preguntó Scout aprovechando la ocasión.

Pyro le miró fijamente.

-Eso es un secreto...- respondió con aire misterioso y pronunciando cada palabra lentamente.

Scout gruñó resignado y puso los ojos en blanco. Ahora no sólo iba a tener que cargar con el pedante de Japhet, si no que además con el o la psicópata que era Pyro.

-Pyro, ¿dónde diablos estamos?- se oyó preguntar a una voz de amargado.

- Debemos estar en el sueño de Scout- explicó Pyro al unicornio globo que había aparecido a su lado. Japhet lo miró con curiosidad.

- Que criatura tan peculiar...- comentó el guardián.

-Habló el pájaro amorfo- replicó el aludido.

Scout gruñó aún más. Japhet, Pyro y ahora encima Globocornio. Con lo bien que le había ido solito. Cuando volviera al mundo real se iba a cargar al que se le había ocurrido la genial idea de mandar a Pyro a sus sueños.

- Pyro, Globocornio este es Japhet. Japhet, este es mi compañero Pyro y su amigo imaginario no tan imaginario- presentó rápidamente Scout.- Ahora, ¿podemos seguir explorando este sitio?

-¿Explorando? ¿Por qué no te intentas despertar?- le preguntó Pyro, en su tono se denotaba enfado.- ¡Si estás aquí debe ser porque él esta usando tu cuerpo otra vez!

Aquella pregunta pilló completamente desprevenido a Scout.

-No puedo despertarme voluntariamente, si no créeme que lo hubiera hecho ya- respondió el bostoniano.- Pero mientras este aquí quiero averiguar todo lo posible sobre este mundo, porque creo que aquí están las respuestas sobre cómo podemos derrotar a "el Bateador".

Japhet se le quedó mirando. "El Bateador"... Nunca había oído ese nombre, estaba convencido de ello, pero por algún motivo tenía la horrible sensación de que lo conocía.

-¿Estás bien, Japhet?- preguntó el bostoniano al notar que el fénix temblaba sobre su hombro.

-Sí... no es nada- mintió el pájaro.

-Como sea, alguien en este mundo debe conocerle, dado que él salió de aquí- insistió Scout a Pyro.

-Esta bien, te creo- admitió este.

-Genial, ahora entremos en la cafetería- comentó el bostoniano, mentalmente agotado.

Scout entró en la cafetería, que era completamente verde: mesas verdes, paredes verdes, suelo verde y hasta el más mínimo objeto era verde. El mercenario dio un paso, decidido a explorar el interior lo más rápido posible, pero Japhet le detuvo, picoteándole la oreja.

-¿Qué cojones pasa ahora?- preguntó el joven, enojado.

-Este lugar tiene un aura extraña... creo que es una trampa para evitar que los intrusos accedan al interior-informó el fénix.- Pero yo no soy un intruso cualquiera.

Japhet pió una corta melodía y una serie de líneas y números se dibujaron en el suelo.

-Mola- dijo Pyro fascinado.

-Lo sabía- dijo el pájaro con orgullo.- Tenemos que seguir esas líneas en el orden indicado o de lo contrario seremos devueltos a la entrada.

-Vale, como sea. Yo solo quiero terminar con esto ya- murmuró Scout, cansado.

El peculiar cuarteto se adentró en la cafetería, siguieron el camino que Japhet había hecho aparecer y llegaron hacía las habitaciones de los Elsens. Los Elsens de aquel lugar no parecían tan agobiados como los de la zona 1 ni tan paranoicos como los de la zona 2. De hecho, parecían bastante felices. Solo había dos cosas que resultaban preocupantes para Scout y Japhet.

Uno: todos parecían estar obsesionados con el "postre", hasta tal punto que era la paga que obtenían por trabajar.

Dos: parecían ignorar los peligros que entrañaban los espectros, hasta tal punto de considerarlos amistosos. Esto parecía estar incitado por el jefe.

El segundo punto cobró más gravedad cuando uno de los Elsen fue asaltado por un grupo de espectros en su propia habitación. Scout y Pyro trataron de socorrerle, pero Japhet les detuvo.

- Si salimos ahora probablemente se asustará y se convertirá en un Quemado- fue la explicación que dio el pájaro.

-No sois fantasmas malos, ¿verdad?- oyeron preguntar al acorralado Elsen, sin temor, pero con nerviosismo, en su voz.- Por su puesto que no, sois nuestros amigos...

El espectro más cercano mordió al Elsen en el brazo, provocándole una grave herida.

- Esto... no es más que un arañazo- rió el Elsen, completamente ajeno al peligro.

De pronto todos los espectros se le abalanzaron encima. Scout y Pyro salieron a socorrerle, ignorando al fénix. Scout acabó con una parte grupo con su bate y sus rápidos movimientos. Pyro, los bañó a todos en arcoiris con su lanza-arcoirirs, haciéndoles desaparecer.

Pero era demasiado tarde: el Elsen estaba muerto.

-¿Pero qué cojones está pasando aquí?- gritó Scout indignado y furioso, mientras salían de aquel lugar.-¿Qué clase de jefe tienen estos cabeza de chorlito que no les advierte del peligro que suponen los espectros?

Japhet no dijo nada. Se limitó a preguntarse en que estaría pensando Enoch como para meterles esas ideas en la cabeza...¿ o era simplemente que los Elsens había malinterpretado las palabras del guardián?

-Debemos continuar- anunció Japhet.- Aquí no vamos a hallar nada más. Cojamos el metro y dirijámonos al área 2.

Scout y Pyro asintieron. Los cuatros regresaron a la recepción, donde el Elsen recepcionista seguía sin aparecer y bajaron al metro, que era un mono-raíl. Pocos minutos después de subirse al vagón, llegaron al área 2. A la salida del edificio del metro les estaba esperando "el Juez".

-¿Te sientes mejor, Pablo?- preguntó Scout tras saludarle.

-Lo suficiente para venir a ayudar- respondió el gato.- Te veo muy bien acompañado.

Scout procedió a presentar a Pyro y Globocornio rápidamente.

-Encantado de conoceros. Yo soy "el Juez", pero dado que sois amigos de Scout podéis llamarme Pablo.

Como toda respuesta, Pyro lo cogió en brazos y empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

-¿Quién es un gatito bonito?- le decía alegremente mientras le hacía cosquillas.- Tú, sí, tú.

-Para, para- decía el gato, entre risas.- Tantas cosquillas me van a matar.

Pyro soltó a "el Juez", quien recuperó el aliento y miró a Scout.

-En fin, vine para ver si podía echarte una mano y decidí explorar la zona 2 sabiendo que os ibais a entretener en la 1, pero no he podido entrar. Dicen que mi pelaje contaminaría la cámara de seguridad- explicó el gato,y con indignación, añadió- blasfemia: yo me lamo todos los días así que no puedo estar más aseado.

Scout, Japhet y Globocornio no pudieron evitar poner cara de asco.

-Como sea, deberíais echar un vistazo ahí dentro y ver si encontráis algo sospechoso-recomendó "el Juez".- Yo me quedaré aquí, esperando.

Scout asintió y dirigió al grupo hacia el edificio. Antes de entrar, el bostoniano pensó que sería buena idea esconder a Japhet y Globocornio, ya que los trabajadores podrían echarles si veían animales con ellos. Ambos, unicornio y fénix accedieron a regañadientes. El primero se hizo pasar por un peluche normal y corriente, mientras que el segundo se escondió en la mochila de Scout. Una vez preparados, entraron.

Tuberías de distintos tamaños cubrían los techos del interior del edificio, aunque lo más llamativo de este era la cantidad de interruptores de seguridad que había en él. A los Elsens de aquel sitio no parecía importarles mucho su presencia allí, ni la de unos espectros de apariencia horripilante, semejantes a enormes ratas mutadas con muchas colas. De hecho, parecían ensimismados, trabajando sin parar y preocupados por el postre.

Scout y Pyro aprovecharon que los Elsens les ignoraban para desactivar los interruptores permitiéndoles acceder a la siguiente sala, que era casi idéntica, salvo por la posición y número de los interruptores. Sin embargo, para entrar a la siguiente sala, la cámara acorazada, necesitaban una contraseña. La única pista era la silueta de los espectros que rondaban aquel edificio, los cuales les habían atacado en varias ocasiones, pero ni Pyro ni Scout tuvieron problemas para deshacerse de ellos.

-Creo que tenemos que introducir el nombre de esos bichos- dijo Scout examinando la pantalla de seguridad.

-Se llaman Von Gacy- informó Japhet.- Mis poderes de guardián me permite ver las características de los espectros.

-Sólo te pedí el nombre, no una explicación detallada de tus poderes de mandamás sabelotodo- replicó Scout de mala gana, cansado de la actitud pedante de Japhet, mientras introducía la contraseña.

Con precaución entraron en la cámara acorazada, que lo único que guardaba era enormes montículos de lo que podría ser o sal o azúcar. En el interior había tres Elsens, quienes parecían estar teniendo problemas con un grupo de espectros.

-Él azúcar...- dijo uno de ellos mirando a los espectros.-No... no tocareis el azúcar- gruñó acercándose a los espectros- Mor...¡Morded el polvo espectros!

Las manos del Elsen y sus compañeros se volvieron negras y afiladas, como si fueran las garras de los Quemados. Con ellas desgarraron a los espectros, matándolos rápidamente, ante el asombro de Scout.

-Vosotros...- dijo el Elsen con frialdad, él y sus compañeros girándose hacia Pyro y Scout, quienes no pudieron evitar estremecerse-¡Vosotros también queréis comeros el azúcar!

Los Elsens terminaron su transformación en Quemados, los más grandes y horripilantes que Scout había visto hasta el momento. Los tres monstruos se abalanzaron sobre los dos mercenarios. Glogocornio, al ver a Pyro en peligro dejó de fingir inmediatamente ser un peluche y atravesó con su cuerno al más cercano, Pyro rematándolo con su Pyroleta. Scout disparó al corazón de otro de ellos. Japhet salió de la mochila de Scout y acabó con el tercero con sus cánticos.

Pero ninguno de los cuatro pudo tomar aliento o celebrar la victoria: el resto de Elsens del edificio se habían dado cuenta de lo ocurrido y viendo su preciada azúcar en peligro, comenzaron a perseguirles. El grupo se batió en retirada, tratando de evitar al mayor número de Quemados posibles hasta que lograron dar con la salida.

Al verlos abandonar el edificio, los Quemados dejaron de perseguirles y desaparecieron. Scout decidió que no quería volver a poner un pie ahí dentro, y por la expresión de sus compañeros ellos tampoco. "el Juez", al verles fuera del edifico, se acercó a ellos.

-Vale, ¿qué coño fue eso?- preguntó retóricamente Scout.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- quiso saber el gato, con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

-¡Nos han atacado! ¡Esos malditos blandengues nos han atacado por un puñado de azúcar de mierda!- gritó el joven enojado.

-Cálmate, mi impulsivo amigo- le tranquilizó "el Juez".- ¿Has dicho azúcar?- Scout asintió.- Que raro: estoy convencido que las reservas de azúcar se perdieron hace años- el gato se quedó pensativo unos instantes antes de añadir- aunque ahora que l orecuerdos, oí decir a un par de Elsens en este área que hay una fábrica de azúcar en la zona 3. Quizás allí halléis algunas respuestas, como de dónde la han sacado y por qué están tan obsesionados con ella. Yo seguiré investigando por otro lado. Nos vemos allí.

Dicho esto, el gato se fue por su lado. Scout y sus compañeros decidieron volver al mono-raíl y dirigirse al área 3.

Durante el corto trayecto, Japhet parecía estar bastante pensativo y apenado. Pyro, no pudo evitar notarlo.

-¿Ocurre algo, pajarito?- quiso saber el piromaníaco.

-Estoy preocupado por Enoch... - respondió Japhet tras un largo suspiro.-Al principio pensé que él seguía siendo fiel a sus ideales, pero viendo a esos Elsens obsesivos estoy empezando a pensar que me he equivocado.

-¿Estás insinuando que quizás él tampoco tenga acceso a la siguiente zona?¡Necesito la tarjeta de ese tipo para poder ir a hablar con la Reina!- exclamó Scout.

-¿De verdad crees que la Reina querrá verte, Scout?- preguntó el fénix con seriedad.- Yo no recuerdo la última vez que la vi en persona, y soy una de las entidades más importantes de este mundo. Tú ni si quiera eres de aquí, ¿crees que ella perderá su valioso tiempo contigo? Por no hablar de que su zona tiene las mayores medidas de seguridad. ¿Podrá tu mente con ellas?

-Me da igual que no me quiera ver o lo protegida que este: debo hablar con ella. Necesito respuestas y voy a obtenerlas- replicó Scout.

-Pareces estar muy seguro de que la Reina sabrá algo de "el Bateador"...- comentó Pyro. Y tras pensar unos instantes, comentó- haber sido su amigo en el pasado pese a su aspecto me hace pensar que eres reglamente buena persona.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? Él parece una persona normal y corriente salvo por estar más blanco que la leche- replicó Scout.

-¿ Una persona normal y corriente? Él es horrible: nunca había visto nada igual. Si trato de describirlo siento un miedo terrible... Pero tú ves a un humano en él. No lo entiendo...- murmuraba Pyro confundido.

El bostoniano miró a Pyro preocupado. ¿De verdad ambos veían a "el Bateador" de manera diferente? Y de ser así ¿por qué?

...

En el mundo real, Spy había salido del castillo para fumar algo. Antes de sacar un cigarro, la brisa fresca de la noche llenó sus pulmones de aire limpio. El francés suspiró, relajado. Su relax terminó cuando algo le golpeó en la cara.

Spy se quitó lo que tapaba su visión y comprobó lo que era. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al reconocerlo. Era una carpeta, con la letra de quien sin duda era Miss Pauling.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, el francés se sentó en el escalón de la entrada al castillo y abrió su contenido. Lo primero, que salió era una nota de la propia Pauling.

"_De toda la información que he podido obtener durante la noche esto es lo que más me ha costado encontrar. Es también lo más importante. Espero que os ayude a ti y a Scout en lo que sea que os traigáis entre manos"_

Spy no tardó en atar cabos: alguien había robado esos documentos antes de que el francés los recibiera y por alguna fortuita casualidad, habían acabado de vuelta a sus manos. Sin dudar ni un segundo, sacó el resto de documentos de la carpeta: documentos de un hospital de Boston. En concreto la ficha médica de tres pacientes que coincidieron en la misma habitación durante el mismo período de tiempo y que fueron tratados por el mismo doctor. Spy reconoció a dos de los pacientes y al médico: las supuestas víctimas de "el Bateador".

-Así que este es el punto en común- murmuró Spy, fascinado, y procedió a leer los detalles clínicos de los tres pacientes.

El hombre que secuestró a Scout había sido ingresado por diabetes, mientras que la otra víctima de "El Bateador" había sido mordido por una vaca en el campo y había contraído algún tipo de infección.

Sin embargo, lo que más llamó la atención fue la ficha del tercer paciente: un niño de ocho años con una enfermedad bastante grave. Poco después de que sus dos compañeros de habitación fueran dados de alta, el niño cayó en un coma profundo y murió al cabo de unos meses

Spy abrió los ojos de par en par al ver la fecha. Aquel chico había muerto veintitrés años atrás, en un día de un mes que el francés conocía de sobra.

El cumpleaños de Scout.


	11. Burned Bodies

**Capítulo 10: Burned Bodies**

Scout, Pyro,Globocornio y Japhet llegaron finalmente al área tres, una fábrica color anaranjado de enormes chimeneas que se perdían entre las nubes. Del cielo caían lo que parecían ser copos de nieve, pero estos se disolvían al llegar al suelo. Scout cazó uno de los copos con la lengua y se sorprendió al ver que tenía un sabor dulce.

-La nieve es azúcar- comunicó Scout a sus compañeros.

-¿En serio? ¡Que chupi!- exclamó Pyro con su alegría natural.

-Entonces efectivamente estamos en la fábrica de azúcar-supuso Japhet.- La entrada debe de estar por algún sitio.

El peculiar cuarteto comenzó a explorar la zona en busca de la entrada, pero tras unos cuantos minutos de infructuosa búsqueda decidieron rendirse.

-¿Qué clase de pirado monta una fábrica y no le pone entradas?- preguntó Scout indignado. Pyro se encogió de hombros como toda respuesta.

Japhet entonces reparó en una de las chimeneas. El fénix se posó en la gorra de Scout y le pegó un picotazo en la oreja para llamar su atención.

-¡¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?!- le gritó el mercenario enojado, mientras se tocaba la dolorida oreja.

-Mira ahí- dijo Japhet señalando a la chimenea.

Scout siguió la indicación de Japhet a regañadientes. Lo que vio le dejó sorprendido: una larga escalera recorría la chimenea de arriba a abajo.

-¿Pretendes que subamos por ahí y saltemos por la chimenea? ¡Es una locura!- exclamó el bostoniano.

-¿Se te ocurre una idea mejor?- le replicó el fénix.

Scout meditó durante unos instantes y negó con la cabeza.

-Supongo que podemos probar- aceptó a regañadientes.

Scout, con Japhet revoloteando junto a él, comenzó a subir por la escalera de la chimenea, seguido por Pyro, junto al cual flotaba Globocornio. Cuando llegaron a la cima, Scout se asomó al hueco: era un enorme foso que parecía no tener fondo.

-¿Ahora qué, genio?- le dijo Scout a Japhet.

El fénix cómo toda respuesta agarró al joven por la espalda con sus garras.

-Oh, vamos: no me creo que vayas a intentar llevarme con ese cuerpo tan esmirriado- dijo Scout con sarna.

Japhet siguió sin pronunciar palabra. En su lugar, sus alas comenzaron a arder, haciéndose más y más grandes, a la vez que su cuerpo.

-Ah, ya: olvidé que podías hacer eso- comentó el joven mirándole por encima del hombro.

Japhet adoptó una apariencia intermedia entre su forma de polluelo y su verdadero tamaño, de tal forma que tenía la bastante fuerza para sostener a Scout y caber por el hueco de la chimenea.

-¿Estas listo?- le preguntó el fénix.

Scout asintió, y saltó al interior de la chimenea. Pyro les vio bajar y lanzó una mirada de súplica a Globocornio.

-Lo haré si me das el triple de chocolate durante esta semana- le dijo el unicornio.

-Que sea el doble y trato hecho- regateó Pyro.

-Esta bien, sube- se resignó el globo. Pyro saltó a la silla del animal-globo y juntos flotaron al interior de la chimenea.

Scout y Japhet caían a toda velocidad por la chimenea, el mercenario disfrutando cada instante de la caída libre. Con su aliento de fuego, Japhet se ocupaba de los espectros que ascendían del por el tubo. Cuando el fénix calculó que estaban a poco más de la mitad de la chimenea comenzó a batir sus alas para poner resistencia a la gravedad y evitar que su acompañante se estrellara contra el suelo. Finalmente, ambos aterrizaron sanos y salvos en el suelo. Japhet se envolvió en llamas y se convirtió en cenizas, volviendo a renacer como pollito pocos segundos después. Decidieron esperar a Pyro y Globocornio, quienes todavía no se divisaban por el tubo, aunque Scout estaba convencido de que estaban bien. El fondo de la chimenea no tenía buena visibilidad. De hecho estaría cubierto por la oscuridad absoluta de no ser por la leve luz rojiza que la envolvía, que parecía proceder de un piso inferior.

-Oye Japhet: si eres un fénix y los fénix son inmortales, ¿por qué pensabas que podía matarte?- se le ocurrió de pronto al bostoniano.

- El tiempo no puede matarme, pero si antes de regenerarme alguien me da el golpe de gracia, moriré- explicó el pájaro de fuego mientras se posaba en el sombrero de Scout.

Scout asintió para darle muestra de que había comprendido la información. En ese instante, Pyro y Globocornio aterrizaron suavemente en el suelo.

-Cojonudo: voy a tener dolor de espaldas durante dos semanas- se quejó el segundo.- A ver si adelgazas, Pyro.

Pyro soltó una risilla avergonzada y le pidió disculpas a su amigo.

-No perdamos más tiempo: quiero explorar todo lo que pueda antes de que me despierte- dijo Scout.

Un ruido de algo metálico chocando contra el suelo llamó su atención: no estaban solos en el interior dela chimenea. Unos metros más allá trabajaba un Elsen, al cual se le había caído una pala. Rápidamente, el ser la recogió y siguió con su trabajo, que consistía en echar el azúcar en un especie de tubería.

-Debo echar azúcar el el tubo... debo echar azúcar en el tubo- repetía sin cesar el Elsen, sin notar la presencia de los dos mercenarios y sus acompañantes, quienes decidieron rodear al Elsen con sigilo para no molestarle y bajar una escalera que llevaba al nivel inferior de la chimenea.

Lo que encontraron al bajar fue un espectáculo grotesco.

Numerosos cadáveres de Elsens se amontonaban es diversas pilas repartidas por la sala, algunos en avanzado estado de descomposición. Curiosamente, el aroma de la sala no era como debía ser: en lugar de un fuerte olor a carne podrida, un olor dulce era lo que llegaba a las narices de los presentes. La única criatura viva a parte de ellos era un solitario Elsen, quien se hallaba echando los cadáveres a un horno.

-¿Qué cojones esta pasando aquí?- murmuró Scout con temor en su voz.

Al oírles llegar, el Elsen dejó de trabajar y se acercó a ellos.

-Vosotros...qué...¿por dónde habéis venido?- preguntó el Elsen, confundido.

-Saltando por la chimenea- respondió Pyro.

-Ah... claro- dijo este como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Qué cojones es este sitio?- quiso saber Scout.

-Esto... Estáis en los hornos de azúcar de Vesper, al norte de la zona 3- comenzó a exponer el Elsen.-Aquí quemamos los cuerpos de la gente que ha muerto y gracias a un ingenioso sistema de tuberías convertimos el vapor en azúcar.

Scout y sus compañeros miraron al Elsen entre estupefactos y horrorizados.

-Espera... ¿estás diciendo que el azúcar proviene de los Elsen muertos? - preguntó Scout al Elsen, indignado. El Elsen asintió.-¡PUTOS CANIBALES ASMÁTICOS!- tras ese grito, respiró hondo para tranquilizarse y añadió- aunque era la progresión lógica tras los ríos de carne.

Pyro le miró extrañado al oír lo de los ríos de carne, pero Scout no dijo nada más al respecto

-Dime pequeño Elsen, ¿quién es el responsable de esto?-le preguntó Japhet ,preocupado.

-¿Me darás azúcar?- preguntó este entusiasmado.

-No...

-Oh, vale...- dijo con decepción.- Ha sido el director... él está en el área 4.

Japhet asintió, asimilando la información.

-Es descabellado... pensar que precisamente Enoch haya ingeniado esto- murmuró el fénix.

-Ahora debéis iros: el jefe me disminuirá la dosis si no termino de introducir estos cuerpos en la chimenea- dijo el Elsen.- Si ascendéis por el tubo por el cual mi compañero manda el azúcar, seréis capaces de salir al exterior- les informó antes de volver a su trabajo.

-¿Sabes de dónde viene el azúcar y aún así la tomas igual?- le preguntó el bostoniano, asqueado.

El Elsen no respondió, se limitó a seguir con su trabajo. Los cuatro se miraron entre ellos y decidieron abandonar aquel lugar lo más pronto posible.

Mientras tanto, en el mundo real, el agotado equipo y el mago cenaban cuando Spy entró con urgencia en el castillo, atrayendo las miradas de sus compañeros.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?- preguntó Sniper al verle entrar tan acelerado.

Spy lo miró con seriedad y alzó la carpeta frente a él.

- El día que llegamos a Nightfall le pedí a Miss Pauling que investigara al secuestrador de Scout a ver si encontraba casos similares, y encontró dos más-explicó el francés.- Sin embargo, faltaban una serie documentos que mostraban la conexión entre ellos y una pista muy importante que podría ser la identidad del soñador que creó a "el Bateador".

El resto de sus compañeros le miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Y por qué no lo has dicho hasta ahora?- quiso saber Soldier.

-Porque, como ya he dicho, alguien los robó y hoy han venido de vuelta a mí-informó Spy. Y con seriedad anunció- hay una persona que no quiere que arrojemos luz sobre este asunto.

-¿Crees que pudo ser "el Bateador"? -preguntó Sniper.

-Lo dudo mucho: él ni si quiera sabe que esos documentos existen- oyeron decir a una voz desconocida para todos, salvo para Spy, a sus espaldas.

El grupo se giró hacia el origen de la voz. En el marco de la puerta que llevaba a la cocina del mago se hallaba Zacharie, con su máscara de gato puesto.

-Cómo dijo un compañero de profesión una vez: habéis conocido un destino terrible, ¿verdad?- dijo Zacharie al equipo. Tras soltar una risilla añadió- un grupo de asesinos a sueldo convertidos en el blanco de un espectro asesino.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Merasmus mirando al vendedor con recelo.

-Zacharie, un afable mercader. También hago las veces de guía. De hecho, de no haber sido porque advertí a Spy a tiempo, ahora tus amigos estarían muertos- explicó el mercader.

-Déjame cambiar la pregunta...¿qué eres tú?- preguntó de nuevo el mago.

Bajo la máscara, Zacharie dejó de sonreír. ¿De verdad se había dado cuenta aquel viejo de lo que era?

-¿Perdón? No entiendo lo que quieres decir- fingió Zacharie, pero un leve nerviosismo en su voz delató su mentira.

-¿Qué escondes bajo esa máscara?- dijo el mago con severidad.

Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, Soldier se lanzó a por el vendedor dispuesto a arrancarle la máscara, sólo para cabar chocándose contra la encimera de la cocina. El mercader se había esfumado.

-Eso es mío- dijo Zacharie, con su voz habiendo recuperando su tono habitual. El vendedor había aparecido a la espalda de Spy y señalaba a la carpeta que este llevaba en la mano.

-Así que tú los robaste- replicó Spy, sin dejar que se notara que había sido sorprendido por Zacharie.

-Los robé porque su contenido no os interesa. Debéis centraros en huir de "el Bateador". Indagar sobre su origen no os servirá de nada- se excusó este.

-¿Huir? ¡Equipo no huye de nadie! - le gritó Heavy indignado.-¡Equipo atrapar a espectro y hacer pagar por hacer a pequeño Scout sufrir!

-Va a morir igualmente: esta llegando demasiado lejos y eso pone en peligro la misión de "el Bateador", por lo que acabará siendo purificado y no podréis hacer nada para evitarlo- se limitó a responder Zacharie, apareciendo a la espalda del ruso.

Heavy se recuperó rápidamente del susto inicial causado por la súbita aparición de Zacharie a su espalda y trató de propinarle un fuerte puñetazo, que tocó aire. Zacharie estaba ahora junto a Engineer. El texano trató de agarrar al mercader por el jersey, pero este desapareció de nuevo cuando la mano metálica del texano estaba a punto de rozarle. El vendedor regresó a su postura inicial en la puerta.

-Perdéis el tiempo: él esta recuperándose del efecto de la explosión y vendrá aquí pronto- advirtió.-Os sugiero que cojáis a vuestros bellos durmientes y busquéis un buen lugar para librar la batalla final contra él. Al fin y al cabo, este castillo es demasiado cutre para serviros de tumba- comentó en tono burlón.

Los mercenarios le miraron con odio.

-Primero me robas, luego nos ayudas... ¿de qué lado estás?- le interrogó Spy.

-De aquel que me reporte beneficio: vosotros me dais entretenimiento, él créditos - fue la respuesta de Zacharie.-Y aunque adore los créditos, también me encantan los espectáculos. Y ahora debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer.

Y tras decir esas palabras, Zacharie desapareció una vez más , pero no volvió a aparecerse. Merasmus se quedó mirando al lugar en el que había estado el mercader hasta hace unos segundos.

-¿Alguna idea de qué es ese tal Batería?- le preguntó Soldier, aún medio aturdido por el golpe contra la encimera, a su compañero de piso.

- Tengo muchas criaturas candidatas, a la cual más absurda- informó el mago.- Si hubiera logrado verle la cara, quizás podría confirmar alguna de ellas...

-No me hace gracia que ese tipejo nos este usando para entretenerse- comentó Sniper.

-Pues es lo que hacemos todos los días: darle espectáculo a la Administradora. No creo que haya mucha diferencia- le respondió Demoman encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ahí llevas razón- concordó el australiano resignado.

- De todas formas, deberíais seguir el consejo de Zacharie e iros de aquí: mi magia sólo me permitirá lanzar ese hechizo explosivo otra vez en tres días y dudo que ese espectro vaya a esperar tanto- les informó Merasmus.

-Nos marcharemos cuando Scout y Pyro despierten- dijo Engineer por todos sus compañeros.- Nos iremos sólo cuando garanticemos que están en condiciones para viajar.

-La cosa es...¿hacia dónde deberíamos dirigirnos?- preguntó Medic.

Todos sus compañeros permanecieron en silencio. Spy pensó que quizás sería buena idea ir a Boston a investigar, pero era una localización demasiado lejana y "el Bateador" les alcanzaría muchísimos kilómetros antes de llegar y además estaba el riesgo de que quizás no hallaran respuesta alguna allí . La otra opción, y mucho más razonable, era refugiarse en una de las bases.

-Entonces, ¿crees conocer la identidad del soñador de "el Bateador"?- preguntó un interesado Merasmus al francés, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de este.

-Tengo una teoría, pero hay un problema...- dijo Spy. Sus compañeros y el mago le miraron queriendo saber más.- Esa persona esta muerta.

-Fascinante- respondió Merasmus.- El soñador esta muerto, pero su espectro de pesadillas sigue vivo...

-¿Y?- interrumpió Demoman al mago, con ninguna delicadeza .

-Y nada. Mi conocimiento en la ciencia de los sueños es limitado- replicó este, recibiendo miradas de reproche de los mercenarios.- Solo me interesa mucho ese concepto.

-¿De verdad pensabais que el viejo demente iba a saber algo? ¡Es un magucho de poca monta!- rió el Bombinomicom, haciendo que Merasmus gruñera.

El grupo quedó en silencio una vez más, agotados y sin saber que decir.

-Spy, dame todos los detalles del caso- dijo Merasmus cortando el silencio a los pocos minutos.- Quizás mis conocimientos sean limitados, pero si conozco más detalles quizás pueda daros una idea de lo que está ocurriendo.

-No hay nada mejor que hacer hasta que despierten- accedió Spy encogiéndose de hombros, antes de comenzar a narrar todos los detalles de lo que había descubierto gracias a Miss Pauling.

Tras salir por la tubería por la que el Elsen mandaba el azúcar, y avanzar durante unos minutos que se hicieron eternos , el cuarteto logró abandonar la fábrica por un conducto de ventilación que llevaba al exterior.

-¡Aire! ¡Por fin!- exclamó Scout tras salir al exterior, cogiendo aire en grandes bocanadas.

-Exagerado...- dijo Pyro.

En ese instante, procediendo de la parada de metro, el Juez se acercó a ellos.

-Me alegra veros- dijo este al grupo.- He descubierto el origen del azúcar.

- Y nosotros- le replicó Scout.

-¿Ah sí? Bueno, pues entonces sólo nos queda un sitio por explorar: el área 4- informó Pablo.

-Que es donde esta Enoch- completó Japhet con preocupación. ¿Y si se negaba a darles su carta, la que permitía el acceso al hogar de la Reina, y tenían que luchar contra él? Aunque Scout ya no viajara solo y hubiera derrotado a los dos guardianes, sus posibilidades de vencer en una batalla contra Enoch eran bajas...

-¿Y a qué esperamos?- dijo el bostoniano, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del fénix, mientras se adentraba en la parada de metro y volvía a montarse en el monoraíl. Pyro, Globocornio y "el Juez" no tardaron en unirse a él.

Con los cinco pasajeros a bordo, el monoraíl comenzó el viaje hacia el área 4. A los pocos segundos de salir, Pyro comenzó a aburrirse demasiado.

-Oye...¿falta mucho?- preguntó el piromaníaco a "el juez"

-Un poco...- respondió este.

A los pocos segundos, Pyro volvió a decir.

-¿Falta mucho?

-Que no...- gruñó Scout.

De nuevo, pocos segundos más tarde...

-¿Falta mucho?

-No- dijeron sus tres compañeros a la vez, empezando a estar un tanto hartos de la situación.

Y una vez más, Pyro volvió a preguntar.

-¿Falta mucho?

-¡Qué te hemos dicho que no, joder!- exclamó Scout furioso, el grito inesperado haciendo que Japhet diera un bote del susto y se posara en una de las barras del monoraíl.- ¡¿Cómo te aguanta Engi cuando viajamos en tren?!

-No es lo mismo que esto: el paisaje cuando viajamos en tren cambia. Pero esto es tan monótono y deprimente...- se excuso el piromaníaco.

De pronto el monoraíl dio una fuerte sacudida y se detuvo en seco.

-¡Ya llegamos!- exclamó Pyro con alegría.

-No, esta parada no estaba prevista- informó Pablo, preocupado.

-Iré a comprobar por qué nos hemos detenido- se ofreció Scout.

El bostoniano bajó del monoraíl de un salto, Pyro saliendo tras él para por lo menos estirar las piernas. El túnel estaba completamente a oscuras.

-Vale, si esto fuera una peli de miedo ahora es cuando nos matan- dijo Scout, nervioso.- Pyro, ¿puedes usar tu fuego para iluminar la zona?

Pyro asintió e hizo brotar un pequeño arcoiris de sus manos, la pequeña pero suficientemente luminosa bola multicolor haciendo las veces de linterna.

-Aún no me acostumbro a verte hacer arcoiris sin que lleve las gafas de Pyrovisión puestas- dijo el bostoniano incómodo.

-Pues para mí siempre es así- se limitó a responder Pyro.

Ambos compañeros de equipo avanzaron unos metros por la vía, antes de toparse con la enorme figura que bloqueaba el paso del mono raíl. Bostoniano y pyromaníaco retrocedieron con cautela al verlo y se prepararon para el combate.

Era un Elsen, pero su cabeza había crecido demasiado por lo que su apariencia era desproporcionada. Su piel era negra, como la de los Quemados y su expresión estaba contraída en un gesto de dolor. Y sin embargo, pese a su apariencia, el monstruoso y deforme Elsen no les había atacado en cuento les había visto. Sel imitaba mirarlos, con sus enormes y hundidos ojos.

-Ayuda...- susurró el Elsen, con agonía en su ahogada y grave voz.

-Esta sufriendo demasiado- dijo Pyro, contemplando al Elsen con lástima.

-¿Qué hacemos con él?- preguntó Scout sin atreverse a disparar al deforme Elsen.

Pyro se acercó al Elsen, que respiraba con dificultad y parecía sufrir a cada inspiración. El piromaníaco sacó su lanza-arcoiris y lo levantó su lentamente hacia la cara del Elsen.

-No llores...voy a liberate- le dijo dulcemente al Elsen.

-¡Espera Pyro! Él no nos ha hecho nada como para matarlo- dijo Scout interponiéndose entre Pyro y el Elsen.-

- Primero: ¿pretendes que dejarlo así? Y segundo: ¡yo no mato a nadie que no lo merezca! -bramó Pyro.- Engi me ha dicho como me veis en lo que llamáis el "mundo real", pero en **MI** realidad yo hago felices a los demás- dijo con firmeza.- Y si con mis "llamas" puedo liberar a alguien de su sufrimiento, bañaré a todo el que sufra en ellas.

Scout clavó sus ojos azules en los de Pyro y, pese a que estos quedaban ocultos por su máscara de gas, el bostoniano sabía que ardían con determinación y que nada del o que dijera podría hacerle cambiar de idea.

-Estas loca...loco- dijo finalmente Scout, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Todos en el equipo lo estamos, por eso aceptamos nuestro trabajo, ¿o no?- respondió su compañero.

Scout no dijo nada más y se apartó del camino de Pyro, echando a andar hacia el monoraíl. Pyro se acercó al Elsen y le apuntó con el lanza-arcoiris. El bostoniano no tardó en ver reflejada en las paredes del túnel la luz las llamas multicolor que envolvían al Elsen, pero no oyó grito alguno de dolor.

-Quien haya dejado que el Elsen acabe así debe ser un monstruo- se dijo Scout a si mismo, mientras apretaba los puños con furia.

El bostoniano subió al monoraíl. Nada más entrar oyó los sonoros ronquidos de Globocornio , Japhet volvió a posarse sobre su gorro.

-Tío, te pasas todo el día posado en mi cabeza- le dijo Scout, molesto.

-Es cómoda- fue la tajante respuesta del pájaro. - ¿Habéis identificado que es lo que bloquea el paso?

-Pyro se esta ocupando de ello- contestó Scout con seriedad antes de explicar al Japhet y al Juez lo que habían encontrado ahí, la historia dejando a pájaro y gato horrorizados.

-Nunca había oído de nada semejante...- fue el único comentario de "el Juez"

-Los Elsens no se supone que deberían mutar así. Es antinatural- dijo Japhet.

-¿Crees que puede deberse al "azúcar"?- consultó Scout nada más la idea vino a su cabeza.

-Debe ser... al fin y al cabo esta es la única zona que la fabrica-respondió el fénix.

-Entonces supongo que ya no le vas a pedir a ese tal Enoch que te de un poco para animar a los elsens de tu zona- supuso el bostoniano.

-El precio a pagar es demasiado alto. Supongo que tendré que buscar otros medios...- suspiró Japhet, desesperanzado.

En ese momento Pyro subió al monoraíl.

-Esta hecho- dijo este sentándose junto a Globocornio. Antes de que alguno de sus compañeros pudiera decir algo, el monoraíl arrancó con un brusco movimiento, asustando a sus pasajeros y haciendo que Scout se despertara dando un bote.

-¡Venga ya! Después de todas las cosas repulsivas y siniestras que he visto en este sueño, ¡¿me despierto de una sacudida inesperada de un monoraíl?- se quejó Scout indignado nada más abrir los ojos. Pyro, que se había despertado a su misma vez, se encogió de hombros.

Ambos mercenarios encontraron al resto del equipo y el mago mirándoles.

-Bueno, al menos estás despierto, lo que significa que podemos irnos de aquí- dijo Spy ayudando al joven a ponerse de pie mientras Engineer hacia lo mismo con Pyro.

-¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?- quiso saber el bostoniano.

- Creo que la mejor opción sería ir a la base de Lakeside, dado que está a unos treinta minutos de aquí. Después deberíamos comprobar que funciona el sistema de respawn y prepararnos para el ataque de "el Bateador"- expuso el francés.

Al oír el nombre de "el Bateador" a Scout le vino algo a la mente.

-Chicos, creo que he averiguado algo sobre él- informó el bostoniano. Sus compañeros lo miraron alegres- no es gran cosa... durante toda mi vida creí que él era un héroe, pero en el mundo que visito en sueños... - decía Scout, sin saber muy bien cómo explicarlo.- Parece ser que su destino era matar a unos guardianes y aunque hayan acabado bastante locos, quieren proteger a los habitantes de aquel mundo. Dos de ellos me atacaron porque creyeron que yo era "el purificador que los destruiría", y estoy convencido de que en realidad me confundieron con "el Bateador". Al fin y al cabo, se llama así mismo purificador. Creo que las respuestas sobre su identidad y la forma de acabar con él están en ese mundo- expuso finalmente de un tirón.

-Scout, en esos sueños...¿te has encontrado con un niño pequeño?- se le ocurrió a Spy.

-No- respondió Scout rápidamente.-¿Por?

El francés le puso en la mano los documentos que Pauling había recopilado. Scout se fijó inmediatamente en una de las fichas clínicas que estaba entre ellos.

-Eh, este es el tipo que me secuestró a mí y a... ya sabéis- dijo Scout leyendo ficha, entristecido al recordar a la amiga de su infancia.- ¿Por qué tienes esto, Spy?

-En tus manos tienes las fichas de tres pacientes y un médico- le explicó este.-Tres de ellos murieron en condiciones semejantes: decían oír una voz en terrorífica en su cabeza que les llevó a la locura y al suicidio.

Scout abrió los ojos en shock al entender lo que quería decir Spy.

- ¡¿También atacó a dos más?!- exclamó. El francés asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé, pero los tres tenían un único punto en común: durante el mismo período de tiempo, estuvieron en el hospital con este niño- explicó Spy señalando a la foto del paciente más joven- los otros dos pacientes fueron compañeros de habitación, y el médico era su doctor. Pero hay algo más, ¿reconoces la fecha de defunción del pequeño y el nombre del hospital?

Scout revisó la ficha clínica. Era un niño de diez años, sin pelo, de tez muy blanca y de apariencia débil, debido a que sufría una grave enfermedad. Su nombre era Hugo. Scout siguió leyendo hasta encontrar lo que había dicho Spy. Del asombro, los papeles cayeron de sus manos.

- Este chico... le creó, ¿verdad?- dijo Scout mientras recogía los papeles y se los devolvía a Spy sin dejar de apartar la mirada del chico.

- Es muy probable- confirmó el francés.

- Y murió el mismo día que yo nací, en el mismo hospital... ¿qué significa esto?- preguntó Scout, aturdido por la súbita revelación.

- Yo tengo una teoría: "el Bateador" era una especie de guardián de ese chico, encargado de eliminar sus pesadilla- respondió Merasmus , y todo el equipo se giró hacia él, aunque los que mostraron más interés eran Scout y Spy.- Cuando murió, "el Bateador" se había hecho lo bastante poderoso para no depender de él, pero quedó sin propósito. Y tú debes de ser el primero que encontró: eres la víctima de una nefasta coincidencia- expuso el mago.

-Eso seguiría sin explicar por qué estoy teniendo esos sueños desde que comenzó a poseerme- replicó el bostoniano.-Y por lo que he podido averiguar en ese mundo su papel no es de guardián, sino de el que mata a los guardianes.

-Supongo que todavía quedan cosas por descubrir, pero esos descubrimientos no lo vais a hacer en mi castillo desde luego. ¡No quiero que esa cosa vuelva a entrar en mi casa!- exclamó el mago enojado.-Tomad esto y largaos ya- añadió en el mismo tono, arrojando su "Diario de sueños y otros elementos mágicos oníricos: un manual para principiantes" hacia el equipo. Medic agarró el tomo en el aire, con una sonrisa de emoción.

- Venga Merasmus, no te pongas así. Somos amigos, ¿verdad?- se acercó Soldier a su compañero de piso con una sonrisa.

Soldier no obtuvo respuesta alguna: en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, él y su equipo se hallaban en el exterior del castillo, confundidos por la súbita teletransportación.

-¡MERASMUS! ¡MALDITO MAGO INSENSIBLE E INSOPORTABLE! ¡ÁBRE LA PUERTA AHORA, GUSANO!-gritaba Soldier enfurecido al portón del mago mientras lo aporreaba. Con un último e inútil puñetazo, se dio la vuelta y masculló- pues te puedes ir olvidando de que te pague el alquiler...

-No perdamos más tiempo o "el Bateador" nos alcanzará antes de llegar a Lakeside- anunció Sniper mientras dirigía a su caravana.

El resto del equipo lo siguió. No tardaron en montar en los coches, siguiendo la misma distribución que en los pasados días, y dirigirse hacia la base de Lakeside.

Durante el trayecto Scout reparó en que ahora llevaba un colgante extra. Con su súbito despertar y la revelación de Spy no se había dado cuenta de que lo llevaba. Estiró la cadena y de debajo de su camiseta asomó una piedra púrpura.

-A todo esto, ¿ qué es esta piedra que llevo colgada en mi cuello ?- preguntó sin dejar de contemplar la piedra.

-Es una piedra onírica- respondió Engineer sin levantar la vista de la carretera.- Pyro lleva otra piedra igual, y según Merasmus le permitió entrar en tus sueños.

-Noph supheeñoph phoniphos- se quejó Pyro.

-Mientras estaba soñando podía entender a Pyro con total claridad, pese a que según él estaba hablando en pyronés- informó Scout. Spy y Soldier le lanzaron miradas de incredulidad.

-¿En serio? Pyro, di algo en pyronés, a ver si te entiende ahora- le pidió Engineer a su compañero, fascinado.

Pyro pronunció unas palabras sin sentido aparente, que encima sonaban ahogadas por la máscara de gas.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó el texano.

-Ni idea de lo que ha dicho- respondió el bostoniano encogiéndose de hombros.

-Dice que le gustan los unicornios rosas blanditos bailando en arcoiris- tradujo Engineer.

- Es decir: la gente ardiendo en llamas estremeciéndose de dolor- susurró Spy a Soldier.

Zacharie, aún con su máscara de gato apareció en la casa abandonada donde había dejado a "el Bateador" y sus add-ons recuperándose de la explosión de Merasmus. El purificador estaba sentado en el suelo, agotado pero sin heridas visibles.

-Scout está llegando a "La habitación"- fue lo primero que dijo Zacharie.- Y ya han descubierto lo que hiciste a esos tres humanos... así como le han descubierto a él - informó el vendedor con voz seria.

"El Bateador" ladeó la cabeza. No entendía que relevancia tenía aquello con su misión. Incluso si Scout llegaba a "la habitación", ¿de qué le iba a servir?

-Me da igual que descubran mi origen. Mañana daré caza a esos demonios, acabaré con ellos y podré dar el siguiente paso- dijo este sin dar muestra alguna de preocupación.

-El interruptor sigue ahí- fueron las siguientes palabras de Zacharie.- Incluso si el mundo en el que atrapas a Scout esta hecho de tus recuerdos, el interruptor sigue siendo real- reveló al purificador,

Al oír aquellas palabras, la tez de "el Bateador" se hubiera puesto blanca si esta no lo fuera ya.

-¿Qué crees pasará si deja de estar en OFF?- insistió Zacharie.- Yo te responderé: todo comenzará de nuevo. Lo que has hecho desde que el titiritero te sacó de la nada habrá sido en vano- le advirtió.

Aquella noticia no le sentó nada bien a "el Bateador", y por primera vez desde que tenía uso de memoria, su voz tembló al preguntar:

-¿Qué...qué debo hacer?

-Creo que ambos sabemos la respuesta- respondió Zacharie.

Sí, "el Bateador" conocía la respuesta. Scout debía morir y debía ser él quien lo matara. Aunque en el fondo de su oscura y destructiva alma, deseaba que hubiera otra solución.

* * *

**Este capítulo me ha resultado difícil de escribir, por motivos que desconozco.**

**Bueno, poco a poco parece que las piezas del puzzle comienzan a encajar para nuestros "héroes". Aprovecho por el bien de los próximos capítulos para decir que todo esto esta basado en mi propia interpretación de OFF y que por lo tanto no es más que una cohesión de headcanons de fabricación casera y algunas teorías que circulan por Tumbrl.**


End file.
